Pour l'Éternité
by Talldi
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are back with the team. Their special bond grows stronger everyday. When tragedy strikes close the team finds a unique way to help and solve a horrific crime.A bit A/U. Remember Me does not have to be first, but may help.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour l'Éternité**

Gibbs moved toward the basement stairway at NCIS after spending the last 2 hours in M-TAC. He was frustrated and enraged. He needed to be with his mate. She had 'reached' to him when she felt his anger escalating and helped him maintain some semblance of control. His only saving grace was that Leon Vance was as outraged and angry as he was and defended Gibbs.

Once again a 'suit' had made a decision that had cost lives of military service men and women. In spite of advice from those who had been in combat and intelligence operations before, in spite of good solid intelligence to the contrary, the 'suit' had opted to cancel a planned extraction. Within 20 minutes the entire scout sniper patrol had been killed. Gibbs was outraged as a Marine, as a former scout sniper and as a human being.

Gibbs had as usual spoke his mind but with Abby's help he had avoided hitting the CIA assistant director. As he struck the door bar for the basement he was surprised to have the door remain shut. He hit it again and it moved slowly only when he put his shoulder to it. He turned back to his team.

"McGee, make sure someone fixes this fire door!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss." Tim picked up the phone and called maintenance.

"That, is one angry man." Tony said and tapped his pen thoughtfully on his cheek.

"Thank goodness Abby is here today. I think I would have rather spent the day with a bear than with Gibbs in this mood without Abby." Ziva murmured.

"I'm still not sure Gibbs isn't a bear in disguise. I could'a swore he had a raw fish for lunch."

"He did Tony. He had sushi."

"Sushi is not just fish. I even like some sushi. Just not on a regular basis. Maybe that's the problem. He's been eating light at work ever since he came back. Maybe he needs some meat. Ya know protein."

McGee had been listening to the conversation and felt he needed to make a point.

"Abby makes sure they eat plenty of protein. She's a great cook. The Boss just doesn't eat much for lunch anymore."

"He never gained all of his weight back you know McCook." Tony said pointing his pen at McGee. "I've thought all along Étienne keeps popping up. I mean have you gone to the gym with the man? Anything he eats is metabolized, believe me. And you know he's a salad freak."

"Tony, he certainly is not. Gibbs eats meat. And you know good and well he eats fine! He looks terrific. He doesn't need to gain more weight!" Ziva snorted.

"Gibbs is Gibbs. You guys need to get back to work or he's gonna prove it when he catches you goofing off." McGee said while typing.

XXXX

A two man crew wearing maintenance clothing came up and began to work on the fire door. The escort stood by looking bored as the men began dismantling the bar mechanism.

Abby was standing next to her mass spectrometer with her hips swinging in time to the beat of her music. She sipped at her iced Chai tea. Her caffeine consumption was almost nil since her pregnancy and now nursing her son.

She heard the fire door open and glanced at the clock. She turned and held her arms out as Gibbs strode into her lab.

He moved toward her and drew her close to his body, nuzzling her neck and shoulder while breathing deeply of her scent. Abby held him tight, her arms encircling his neck and kissed his neck.

"Wanna talk?"

"Nah. Not right now anyway. Too angry. Just need you."

"I'm here. Always."

"I know. Sometimes I just need to hold you. And smell you. And feel you against me, with me."

Abby smiled as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes and gently placed her hands to his cheeks. She drew his face slowly to her to kiss his perfect lips. Her tongue traced his lower lip then demanded entrance and he gave it to her. He could deny her nothing. Least of all himself.

However he felt himself relax as he kissed her, the love flowing back and forth between them, surging and moving through him like a powerful wave. There was nothing else in this world that moved him like she did.

She had been his reason for living before they were even together. When they had finally come together everything became clear. His soul had acknowledged it's other half. His world had crystallized, gained focus and intention. It was in his nature to protect and cherish her. He had met his mate. Abby responded and felt as he did. She mirrored all of his feelings, his hopes, his dreams, his love. For him his existence had simply divided into before Abby and after. Without her, there was nothing. Death would be a relief for him and an avenue he would take.

"Hey handsome. D'you suppose the security guys will be using that kiss as a primer?"

"Mmmm. S'pose. But what they really want is the first grade text. Should we do that too? Or wait for the suspense to build?"

"Oh yeah. Build…"

Abby kissed him again and deepened it still more. Jethro shifted his hips and leaned into her as she pressed against the counter. She could feel him all the way into her soul. God how she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs went back upstairs to the bull pen via the elevator. When he got out the workmen were still there, now there were 3. One was inside on the stairwell the other two on the bull pen side. Gibbs slowed his steps and stood watching them. He frowned and moved a step closer to them.

After another few moments he moved a few steps away then turned and looked over his shoulder at Tony. Tony jumped up and came quickly over, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What's up Boss?"

"DiNozzo, how long does it take for 3 men to repair a door hinge?" he growled.

Tony scratched his head and then shrugged.

"I'm not good on mechanical stuff Boss. I usually just call the landlord ya know?"

"Well, I'm not a locksmith but I know when shit is shit."

Gibbs pulled his weapon. Startled Tony simply followed suit, on his Boss's 6 as always.

"Step away from the door! Now!" Gibbs barked.

McGee had already been watching standing inside his cubicle, he leveled his gun on the room divider. Ziva rose and gun drawn hurried to Tony and Gibbs.

Agents rose from all the other cubicles on the floor and hurried toward their fellows.

The man on the inner stairwell slammed the door. The two on the bull pen side turned slowly and straightened. The largest of the two had his hand inside his coverall as he stood erect.

"Don't do it! Drop it!" Tony shouted.

"Get on the floor, Now!" snapped Gibbs.

Gun out the workman fired, but the shot went wild. He dropped to the floor with a bullet between his eyes courtesy of Gibbs. The second man shouted something and ripped open his coveralls to reveal a mechanism. Gibbs eyes widened as he saw the countdown was almost complete!

"Cover! Take cover! Bomb!"

Gibbs and Tony dove back toward his desk, Ziva flung herself behind Tim's. Somehow they managed to squeeze essentials beneath the desk. Tim pulled the chair as far up over exposed feet and ankles as he could, Ziva lying mostly on top of him.

The explosion was deafening, the floor actually rippling beneath them. As dust settled, papers fluttering through the air, Tony found a handkerchief pressed over his face. His eyes opened and met Gibbs in surprise. He was crouched head first under the desk, more or less on top of Gibbs who had rolled underneath to end face up. His ears were ringing and buzzing.

"Take it and cover your nose and mouth DiNozzo. I don't want you getting sick from all this dust. It's clean, take it!"

"Th…Thanks Boss. For caring, really!"

"I don't want my ass chewed off if you get sick DiNozzo by a certain lovely Goth. She seems kind'a fond of you. Not sure why."

"Boss, I think maybe Abby will know more about this bomb than us. But it looks deceptively simple…

"Stand down Agent McGee. The bomb squad is on the way. Do we have any injuries?"

Leon Vance was on the balcony overlooking the smoky bull pen. Gibbs looked up and took a nod from Leon.

"Squad leaders report!" He shouted in his battle voice.

Bumps, scratches and ear problems were the only reports. As the last team members reported in there was a deep rumbling from beneath them and the entire building began to sway and tremor. Leon directed evacuation from the front stair wells. But Gibbs ran once more toward the back.

"Boss!" cried McGee.

"Abby, Ducky! There was a third man, a third man McGee!"

He flung himself enraged at the door. It held. McGee joined him and still the bar held.

Ignoring the gore covered dead men Gibbs looked through the contents of the tool box. He found a Phillips head screw driver and a heavy hammer. He began an assault on the hinge itself. After an abortive few minutes Gibbs cried out in frustration and flung down the tools. He ran for the front of the room. His team followed behind him, the bull pen now filling with smoke as well as dust.

Gibbs tore down the stairs and out the front door. Ignoring the people milling about and the arrival of police and fire companies Gibbs dashed around the side of the building, down the flight of stairs and into the back of NCIS where the parking was. He leapt up and climbed over the top of the parking area fence, dropping into a crouch then dashing to the back door. His team followed him without pause or question.

Gibbs tried to open the door and it didn't give. Slamming his fists against the surface his mind raced.

"Abby! Can you hear me Baby? Abby!"

Gibbs made an effort to calm himself, center his emotions. It was a difficult thing to do in the midst of all this chaos, in the midst of his terror and fear. He felt her then. She was frightened but uninjured. She was in imminent danger though and she was not alone. Ducky was there and he was hurt.

With a groan of anger and fear Gibbs put his head against the door and slammed his hands again.

"Abby…" he moaned. Tony joined Gibbs.

"Boss…Wait Boss. Look let's get to work on the hinges!"

He held up the screw driver and hammer. Gibbs forced himself to refocus and nodded. McGee was on the phone getting the firefighters to join them.

"We've got 2 people trapped inside, we need to get the back door open! Send help! They're on the way Boss!"

Gibbs was focusing hard on Abby. He nodded to McGee. Abby was crawling through debris of the Autopsy suite looking for masks to help them breathe and for something to splint Ducky's arm. Dust, smoke, she was frightened. A shudder passed through him as he pressed his head against the door. He tried to send strength to his mate. His anxiety kept rising, he fought it down again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Tony met his eyes.

"They're here Boss. They just drove through the fence. Gotta love the Fire department. When in doubt run it over. You gotta let them get at the door. Is Abby OK? What about the Duckster?"

He nodded, his eyes unfocused again as he concentrated on Abby. "Ducky's hurt. His arm I think. Abby's looking for masks because of the debris dust."

The firefighters moved up to the door and after discussion they brought up some sledge hammers and the Jaws of Life. They went to work on the bricks at the edge of the door to make a deeper edge for the Jaws to catch. It seemed forever to the anxious team waiting. The door opened awkwardly. The buildings center had been swayed by the explosion. Two firefighters went in with bright lanterns. Gibbs and Tony followed close behind.

"Which way Agent Gibbs?" The Chief asked.

"Up one flight to the right of the elevator shaft is the Autopsy corridor."

"Well, we're not getting up there from here without some effort."

Gibbs looked up and saw the stairs were gone leading to the above floor. Concrete debris and rebar were everywhere. They could smell smoke.

"Ladders?" he said looking at the chief.

"Gotta check for stability. Paul gimme a hand here."

"Rope." Gibbs said. "Tony get us some rope. We gotta get up there!"

"McGee!"

"On it Tony. Be right back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

McGee returned with still another fireman and a large coil of rope. It had a large hook on the end.

"Back off, everyone."

The Fire Chief moved off the topmost block and the fireman with the rope began to cast.

After his 6th cast the rope hooked onto something. He put his entire weight onto it and then turned to the Chief. Before the man could speak Gibbs took a run up the slab and jumped to the rope. He shimmied up the rope quickly to the floor above. The hook had snagged on some large pieces of fallen wall. Gibbs quickly disappeared out of sight heading down the tumbled broken corridor toward Autopsy.

"Agent Gibbs! Come back! We don't know how secure that area is!" roared the Chief.

"Oh man…" groaned Tony, "Never been good at that hand over hand rope thing…Damn Marines."

Tony began scrambling over fallen masonry, feet sliding and muttering.

"Where's he goin'?" the Chief groused.

"Our Boss's wife is in Autopsy and his best friend too." McGee said.

"Boss! On your 6 Boss!" yelled DiNozzo.

DiNozzo began climbing the rope to follow Gibbs. Pulling himself awkwardly up onto the broken concrete landing Tony lay gasping arms outstretched.

"Damn Marines." He muttered again. "My arms are dead!"

Lifting his head he looked around. Dust sifted through the air still. Tony quickly tied Gibbs handkerchief over his nose and mouth.

"Well here I am shades of Gene Autry. Where the hell did he go? There's no room! McGee!"

"Yeah Tony!"

"Is the Boss's phone on?"

"Lemme check… Yeah! It's on Tony. Should I come up there?"

"No, there's no room. I can't even see where he got in here! Listen, see if you can figure out where he is in relation to the floor plan."

"Ok. Got'im. Tony he's moving, round about but he's definitely heading toward Autopsy."

"Alright. I'm off. Keep an eye on me too McGoo."

"You got it. Be careful!"

Tony moved over to the debris clogged hallway. He could hear the Chief yelling at his radio, McGee and anyone else within earshot. Examining the dust Tony finally saw marks that looked like shoe scuffs.

"Gottcha Boss." He said with a smirk and began to squeeze himself through the hole.

Below Ziva appeared from outside where she had been coordinating with Vance and the FBI. Rubbing her forehead she went to the doorway only to find a fireman standing there.

"Gotta turn you back Miss. Not safe in there."

"My team is in there."

"Sorry. No can do."

"I need to see what my Boss wants us to do next."

"I see what you're sayin' but I can't let you in. The structural engineers are on the way. Not safe."

"It is going to be much more dangerous out here for you in less than one minute if you do not get out of my way." Ziva snarled.

"Nope."

"Yup."

Reaching out she grabbed his coat and pulled him from the doorway by throwing him over her hip. She hurried inside and spotted Tim sitting on a large chunk of concrete and rebar looking at the screen of his I phone. Ziva looked around and frowned. She saw no one except firemen.

"McGee, where are Gibbs and Tony?"

"Upstairs. I'm monitoring their positions and Tony's on speaker."

"They are up there? Is there a way in?" Ziva saw the rope dangling.

"They're working on it. It's slow going apparently."

"Tony is crawling through concrete dust and waste."

"I guess."

"With his lungs."

"Got a clean bill of health Ziva." came Tony's voice through Tim's phone.

"You also now have asthma, which you never had before the plague Tony. Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yes Mom. Geesh… tryin' to find my suicidal Boss Z. Ease up. I gotta handkerchief over my nose and mouth, don't worry Hon."

"I am not going to worry. I am smaller than you. I am coming up."

"No! Ziva I am trying to concentrate here. Don't let her up here McGee!"

Ziva moved swiftly up the masonry and leapt up to effortlessly grab the rope. She moved just as quickly up the rope as Gibbs had. She swung her legs in a gymnastic move to give her leverage to reach the ledge. Scrambling quickly she made her way to the opening where Gibbs and Tony had crawled through.

"McGee, is she coming?"

"Of course Tony, she said she was."

"Damn! Why'd you let her up Tim? Don't I have enough to worry about?"

"It's Ziva Tony! I'm _not_ suicidal and she _is_ capable of being homicidal!"

Tony paused and moved some debris from in front of himself, his flashlight in his mouth.

"Sorry Tim. I forget that Ziva is two different people sometimes."

"TMI Tony. Just be careful! Can you see the Boss yet?"

"I suspect he's melting rocks like a giant sand worm. Ya know Dune?"

"I read the book."

"The movie McGee, the movie! Sting! Captain Picard! Shit…"

"What?"

"I hit a wall, literally. Where did he go from here? Did I miss a turn?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony, he's off to your right."

"He can't be. There's no place he could have got through."

"Well he's there about 20 feet away. Can you hear him?"

"No. It's quiet, too quiet. Is he moving?"

"Not right now. Wait. I'll call you back."

"No! No! Don't you dare hang up!"

"Ziva! I need to locate you! Don't hang up."

"Alright. Hurry McGee I am packed too tightly."

"I…I think you mean squeezed."

"I mean I cannot stay where I am. Get it…Get on it…Damn it McGee …"

"I need you to try to make your way to your right. Gibbs is over that way, not in front of Tony. He's going to try to get into Autopsy his way. We're worried Gibbs is hurt, he's stationary."

"Have you tried to call him McGee?"

"Ummm yeah. No answer."

"Call him McGee. call me back."

She hung up and Tim flushing with embarrassment hit the speed dial for Gibbs.

It rang once.

"What."

"Boss, Tony's trying to get to you. I'm tracking you, he's only about 20 feet away."

"Exactly what's he supposed to do when he gets here McGee? Check my shoe size? I don't even have room for me in here. Send the rescue squad this way, I moved as much stuff as I can."

"Ziva is coming too."

"Hell, let's have a parade." Gibbs growled and hung up.

Ziva began creeping at an angle from where she was. After about 10 minutes she intersected with an obviously cleared tunnel. Pulling out her phone she hit McGee's button.

"I have his trail McGee. I'm moving more quickly now." She hung up and began to crawl more quickly.

Gibbs shifted slightly to his left and moved another chunk of concrete. Moving slowly and purposefully he slid through the now vacant space. Suddenly he froze. He felt a wave of intense panic and fear. Gasping he closed his eyes and focused inside himself. Abby was reaching for him. She was scared into immobility and terrified but not for herself Gibbs realized. For Ducky.

Gibbs tried to focus more intensely. Their bond was usually effortless. They communicated so exquisitely with one another. It added incredible depth to their relationship. It had enabled Abby to know that he wasn't dead when he had been kidnapped and brainwashed. Now he knew he needed to be the one to reassure and be her strength as she was his.

Abby knelt next to Ducky and pressed the gauze pads to his forearm. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she was going to faint. For his part Ducky was fading in and out of consciousness. His forearm was broken and bleeding. She had wrapped gauze around it and a large ladle to splint it.

Ducky had been crouched by the table but not under it yet when a large piece of concrete fell through the ceiling and struck him down. He had insisted on her getting under the table first. Abby felt responsible for his injury. Just a little while ago he told her he felt he was near shock and tried to tell her what to do.

Abby wasn't able to find her cell phone or Ducky's. She was terrified he would die. She didn't think she'd survive that. Abby sat back on her haunches and tried to calm herself so she could 'reach' her beloved Gibbs. Slowly she drowned out the sounds of stressed iron work and concrete. She then eliminated the soft panting of Ducky's breathing. She ignored her own slightly labored breathing and slid down into her essential self, her soul.

She imaged her 'soul light', as her Aunt Margot called it, and dove into the part that was fused with hers. Hers was a brilliant blue white, his was a radiant, intense golden color. Together they formed a warm, welcoming, bright and powerful blend that was complete and total in itself. Just as their physical and emotional union had brought out the very best of each other, their spiritual fusion brought them into each other's minds and made them one being.

Abby felt Gibbs leap into her consciousness. He was nearby! Abby frantically tried to let him feel her emotions. Gibbs immediately sent her a wave of love, reassurance and his strength. Abby could feel her heartbeat slow in response to feeling him. He'd always made her feel safe. She opened her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hands. They itched from the dust. Gibbs continued to send her calm strength and love. Abby started to cry again. She stopped herself as she felt Gibbs needed to know about Ducky. She tried to let him know somehow that Ducky was unconscious. Somehow she got an image of firefighters, she wasn't sure why or how. She and Gibbs had only been able to communicate feelings before. Maybe the added stress? Why didn't that work before when he nearly died? Damn! Why be a scientist now? She wanted to be scared Abby. That was good enough Damn it!

She picked Ducky's good hand up and stroked it repeatedly. He hadn't spoken to her in a while. Her watch had broken when she fell to the floor and crawled under the table. Ducky's had suffered a similar fate from the concrete chunk. She wished they had been in her lab when this happened. Then Gibbs could just crawl through a window. Maybe a window wouldn't have been a good idea. Oh God she wished they would hurry!

Gibbs heard the sound of someone coming towards him. Looking back along his body's length he saw Ziva's flashlight. She joined him in the little space he had cleared.

"Where next Gibbs?"

She shone her light around the cavity and saw that basically two large sections of rebar and concrete had come down to form an inverted 'V'. Because they had sections floor (or ceiling) still attached there was space available. Gibbs was still pushing pieces out behind him and Ziva began moving them all to the side.

"See anything yet?" she asked hopefully.

"You'll be the first to know. Ducky's hurt. Something with his arm I think."

Ziva did not question this. She had seen firsthand the powerful link between Gibbs and Abby in both past and present.

"That is not good. I will call McGee and have him send the firefighters in behind us."

"Already told him." Gibbs said and grunted. "Ziver, see if you can fit in here and help me shift this piece. I think I see space behind it."

Ziva quickly moved a few pieces and pulled herself so that she could reach the piece to pull it while Gibbs pushed. The awkwardly shaped piece moved bit by bit then suddenly popped out.

"Look out!" Gibbs cried.

He and Ziva covered their heads as more pieces rained down. Fortunately they were smaller, although the mini cave in caused more dust and left them coughing.

Suddenly they heard a voice in front of them.

"Boss! Ziva! Can you hear me?"

It was Tony.

"Here DiNozzo! Over here!"

Both Gibbs and Ziva called until they could clearly hear scrabbling in front of them. Gibbs continued to pull at rubble and Ziva moved it behind her. After some more tense moments suddenly they saw Tony's light and hands. In a few minutes more they both tumbled out into an open area of the hallway.

"Where did you break through DiNozzo?" Gibbs said after coughing and spitting out a mouthful of dust.

Tony had his handkerchief still tied top and bottom covering his nose and mouth. He looked like a dirty old fashioned surgeon.

"About 20 feet down that way. I think we're at the intersection between Autopsy and the evidence locker. See? The candy machine!" Tony said.

"That means we only got another 60 or 70 feet." Gibbs said thoughtfully."She should be able to hear us."

"I'm not sure we should begin jumping up and down and yelling Boss. I could use a Milky Way though." Tony said thoughtfully.

"Don't make me hit you Tony." said Ziva.

Gibbs was simply staring at Tony. Tony immediately smacked himself on the back of the head.

"Harder." Gibbs said severely and began examining the debris in front of him.

"I wonder how long these lights are good for?" Tony murmured.

"6-8 hours if the manufacturer didn't lie. I think we should try over there by the wall. I think it's a support beam and looks intact. OK rest time over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abby knelt next to Ducky. He was so pale. She felt helpless and didn't like that feeling at all!

"I know they're coming Ducky. Gibbs let me know. You know how we can feel each other's emotions and stuff. He's so scared, scared for me and you too. You know how much he loves you Ducky. At least I hope you do. You're his best friend. You and Mike, you guys are like his rocks. Some time we really got to talk. I want to know what he was like when you met him. I think you are probably the only one who would tell me. Mike would just smile at me and then say something 'flirty' with that great smile of his."

Abby was babbling, trying desperately to keep herself from screaming in hysteria. Ducky remained unconscious, pale and covered in a thin sweat and way too cold. Abby kept touching his neck to check his pulse. It was very fast.

She could feel Gibbs. His mind was preoccupied of course but he was safe and not alone. He hadn't raised his shields to keep her out. When she thought about it he had never shielded against her touch. Before when he was amnesiac he simply had been unaware of their bond. She had known he was alive but no more. When they found Étienne and he fell in love with her all over again their physical union had made their bond explode. She loved him so much. Oh God if anything happened to him because of her…

Her heart suddenly leapt to her throat in a panic attack. She jumped to her feet and began pacing in a small cleared space near the broken doors. The need to move was overwhelming. She wrung her hands and kept going. Three steps forward, turn, and three steps back. Over and over. Her face was streaked with tears through the cement dust that covered it.

She knew she shouldn't move about so much, it raised dust and it was hard enough to breathe already. She couldn't stop. Her thoughts racing she suddenly felt dizzy and sat down, hard. She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't! She loved her son, she would die for him. But her husband was her best friend, her bondmate, the other half of her soul. There was no living without her soul.

Frantically she reached to him again. Immediately the link expanded. Jethro had stopped what he was doing and was now focused intensely on her. She felt his unspoken question. She assured him she was physically OK and let him feel her fear. A wave of love came through to her then. She felt suddenly that he was nearby. She allowed him to feel her hopefulness. Gibbs let her know she was right, they were close by now. She wondered why she couldn't hear them?

Before she could think further on it she felt the floor vibrating beneath her feet. Terrified she reached to warn Gibbs and ran to the autopsy table closest to her.

The building began to tremble then shake. Abby buried her head in her arms and began to scream. A loud CRACK made her look up. The wall holding the freezers suddenly split. It was being held together by the freezer unit itself. Then with a violent wrench the floor near the freezers began to split apart. Horrified Abby flung herself over to the table sheltering Ducky. She grabbed him and began to drag him toward the farthest table. She heard a high pitched keening sound and realized it was her.

The vibration remained strong. Abby flung herself over Ducky's unconscious form. Dust poured down. Abby found herself praying. Hail Mary's and the Lord's Prayer over and over nonstop. She felt increased danger near Jethro suddenly.

"NOooooo!" she screamed. "Jethro!" Abby flung her hands over her ears as she could both hear and feel the collapse continuing through the building. It was a low continuous rumbling.

Abby screamed so loudly her eyes turned red with blood. As the floor opened in the Autopsy room things began to slide down it heading for the sub-basement.

She collapsed over Ducky sobbing, her heart breaking. Her terror was so severe that she couldn't even open herself to Gibbs. She didn't want to feel the void she knew might now be there. She couldn't do this anymore. Her capacity for fear and sorrow had been topped out. If her only love, her soul mate was gone she would be too. She couldn't go on. She loved her son, but she knew he would be cared for. There were so many who loved Jackson. It was honestly a problem fitting in exclusivity for her sons attention with all of his godparents. They all wanted him to themselves.

To think of leaving him was probably an incredibly selfish way to look at her life; but then she had always been completely honest with herself. Since the day she met Jethro Gibbs she had organized her life to include him as much as possible and then to be as near him as she could be. When he had finally confessed his love to her, her world had become complete.

The horrible crashing and ripping sounds of the collapsing building suddenly stopped. Ducky's desk suddenly slid through the cracked floor with a crash that she could hear. Then as she hesitantly opened her psyche she felt a powerful wave of such complete and violent panic it made her cry out.

It was Jethro. In her blanked out terrified state he hadn't been able to reach her. As the dust sifted through the air she could hear his voice distantly. Tentatively she reached back to him and it became louder.

"Abby! ABBY!"

It was a roar. She wanted to rush toward the broken doors but she was afraid she'd fall through the floor. She knew as she leaned back that the voice hadn't really been audible. It was inside her head but none the less it was a roar. It was her mate, her beloved Marine. She suddenly could see figures moving behind him from his perspective. Crawling over downed pieces of ceiling and ruptured walls. She knew by their movements it was her big brother Tony and the small figure following must be Ziva. Abby began to cry without sound again in fear for them and in relief.

"They're coming Ducks. They're coming." she gasped.

She reached to hold his hand and then checked his pulse. At first she couldn't feel it but realized she was pressing down too hard. Lightening her touch she found it. It was thready and weak but it was there.

'Hurry Babe. Hurry. He's so weak!' she thought hard to Jethro.

She leaned over her friend and tried to wipe his face. It just created streaks. He still had a thin cold sweat. Abby found herself praying again. Ducky was not a young man anymore. He was young for his age in behavior, thinking and attitude. But the fact was that he had stayed with NCIS in order to be near his adopted family, including his best friend Jethro. He could have retired a good 5 years ago.

"Oh Ducky… Don't leave us. We love you so much!"

Abby began saying her Rosary in her head again, hesitating at times in order to catch a sob or cough. The room began to groan again and she stiffened. Some more equipment off the shelves began to slide down to the crack in the floor. It had begun to loom larger than life in her consciousness. She began to think it was an evil smile with broken teeth. A giant mouth with an unslakable thirst for the autopsy room and it's contents. Shrinking back she put herself between Ducky and the crack.

"You can't have him. We need him!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Boss…" Tony choked.

Tony stopped and coughed hard several times. He was aware of Jethro turning back to come to him. He quickly held up his hand in a stop movement. He felt Ziva push up beside him and rub his back.

"I'm OK Boss, just lost my voice for a minute there. I wanted to tell you that I think we're not more than 10-15 feet away from the doors. I recognize a wall sign."

Ziva handed Tony one of the water bottles they had taken from the vending machines.

"Drink." she said to Tony.

"I'm fine!"

"You are not Gibbs. Do not tell me you are fine. Drink or I will hurt you!"

"Isn't that what you're supposedly preventing here Zeeevah?"

A hard head rattling slap to the back of his head made Tony gasp.

"Got it Boss! Doin' good here. No need to worry 'bout me!"

"Drink DiNozzo. Now!"

Gibbs lay facing them and took one of the bottles and drank deeply.

"Drinkin' Boss!"

Tony proceeded to drain ½ of his bottle in one long swallow. Ziva drank too.

"Back to work."

Gibbs turned and crawled back into the darkness.

"On your 6 Boss!"

Tony gave his bottle back to Ziva. She put it in the large tote bag she was dragging behind her. She had found it lying on rubble from the first floor as they went along. She'd dumped out the contents, keeping only the wallet in hopes of returning it to it's owner. She had raided the vending machine when Gibbs broke it open to get Tony a drink earlier. Ziva felt Abby and Ducky would be thirsty too.

"Oh man… too much water. I gotta pee." Tony said.

"Go ahead and tell Gibbs. I'm sure he'll be willing to let Abby know we'll be there shortly. Right after you pee Tony."

"Z…"

"Tell him Tony!"

"Never mind."

"DiNozzo, you and Ziver get up here and help me with this. There's a door blocking the way. I can't get around it or under it."

"Comin' Boss!"

They crawled up and over more debris and found Gibbs in an oddly shaped space. There was room for all of them if they stayed crouched. Gibbs gestured them forward.

"See what I mean?"

A door was buried at an angle into the debris. About half of the door was under rubble, the other half blocked their way forward for their tunnel.

"Uh, Boss I don't see how we're gonna move this. It's buried deep. Not gonna be able to break it either, it's made out of metal."

"I know DiNozzo. I don't really want to move the door. I want help to make a hole so we can get around it somehow. Help me look."

"I'll go over here." Ziva said and wiggled to the right and began searching above the door.

Tony began moving debris from in front of him while Gibbs moved to the left and began muttering and throwing debris behind them. They all began to work steadily, not talking except for their grunts of effort. Suddenly Ziva let out a little cry. A puff of dust and the sound of gravel and rocks filled the space.

"Ziva!" Tony cried and scurried over to her.

She was immersed in a hole up to her hips. Gibbs was right behind him.

Gibbs propped his light on a chunk of concrete. He and Tony each grabbed a leg and pulled. There was a muffled sound of rocks and gravel moving and Ziva popped out. Gibbs went over onto his back as he had braced himself with his feet in order to pull. Ziva began to choke and cough. She remained on her face while Tony tried to roll her over.

"Honey! Z! Answer me! Honey?"

Tony pulled his face handkerchief off and began to wipe her face. Ziva gasped, then began to cough and spit. Gibbs was looking through the hole where Ziva had been. Tony pulled her over against his chest.

"Oh Babe…Thank God, thank God!"

Muffled noises from his chest made Tony ease up on his tight hug.

"Tony… let go of me… Now!"

Tony did. Ziva slowly sat up shaking cement dust from her head. She started to wipe her face with his handkerchief when she realized he had given it to her.

"Tony, you took this off of your face!"

"Sure Honey. You needed it."

"Put this back on your face NOW!"

Ziva began to punch him in the shoulder with the handkerchief. Tony fell back hands up. Ziva was gasping and then sobbing. She fell onto his chest shuddering.

"I HATE small spaces. I HATE them…"

Gibbs was suddenly there beside them.

"Ziver, you OK?"

Ziva turned back toward Gibbs. Her long hair covered her face as she took a deep breath.

"I'm alright Gibbs."

His eyes looked like clear blue crystal in the LED flashlight. Ziva sat up and Gibbs looked deeply into her eyes. He reached out to her and lay his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not wrong to be afraid Ziva. You have to take your fears and learn from them. Some people can't." He shrugged. "If you're one of them in this one small thing it's no shame. You're one of the bravest people I know."

Ziva looked into his eyes for a long moment then she smiled.

"Thank you Gibbs." She touched his hand. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby was watching the hole in the floor. Every so often it would make a groaning sound. It had spread almost to the doors. Abby had dragged Ducky with her as she shrank back into solid space. Abby in her hysteria had personalized the hole. It had become an evil being who wanted to eat her, piece by piece. Her terror came in waves. She physically shivered with them and would make a low helpless moaning sound.

For Gibbs it was agony to feel her in such a state and not be able to do anything to help her. He tried to send her love and strength and she took it but her panic was in such a state that she was crumbling. His own terror for her was building. He could tell she was losing it. Abby was used to being in control of her environment. To analyze, to string bits of information together, to reach conclusions and disseminate it to others for action, that was what she did best. This situation was beyond her abilities. He felt it was beyond _his_ capabilities. He was doing the only thing he _could_ do. Trying to get to the only person who kept him alive and breathing.

Gibbs caught hold of the edge of the door moving to perch where Ziva had been. He pulled handfuls of gravel out onto the floor of their small space. He froze.

"I think I see space. More space than the light's limit."

"Let's go Boss! Is there room up there for me to help?"

"No… I don't think so. I'm gonna push on through DiNozzo. I'll call back if it's safe for you two to come on through."

Gibbs was perched on the pile of rubble in front of the door. His right knee was bent and his left leg was straight below him.

"Er, Boss maybe you should let me go?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at Tony. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that be DiNozzo?"

Tony gave him a strong forceful stare.

"I don't have a son and a wife to worry about me."

Gibbs looked at Ziva whose face was hidden by her long dark hair which had fallen loose.

"You need to think that over Tony. Looks to me like you have someone who cares a lot about you. I don't think it'd be a bad bet that you care back."

Gibbs turned back and began to crawl into the space. He had to stop and push rubble and rocks out of the hole. He then went in up to his waist. More rubble followed. He reached again for Abby and could feel her living presence but for some reason he could not break through her terror. He held the flashlight in his mouth and scooped and pushed the rubble back until he could kick it back towards the opening. He then would wiggle and push himself forward. His elbows and forearms were scratched and bleeding from all the crawling he had done. His fingertips and nails were broken and bleeding as well. He ignored it all. With single minded purpose he inched his way forward. It was slow and careful going, as it had been all along. After about 10 minutes he suddenly broke through into the space he had distantly seen.

Shining the light in all directions he saw the Autopsy doors down a short hallway off to his left. The floor looked cracked but not broken. Carefully Gibbs began to climb down from the pile of crumbled masonry. He moved down cautiously onto the floor. Gingerly he moved forward. He edged himself toward the far wall and inched toward the doors.

"Tony! Ziva! Come on through!"

He stood motionless near the short corridor waiting. A tumble of small rocks and gravel announced Tony's presence. As his head emerged he too looked around the area with his light.

"Wow! Love what they did with this place. Fantastic!"

Tony grunted and scooted down the pile hands first as Ziva pushed and prodded him from behind.

"Ziva knock it off! The floor is broken!" Gibbs called.

As they joined him cautiously on the floor everyone stood silently looking about. There was an odd groaning, rubbing sound. It seemed to be all around them rather than in one spot or another.

"Let's go." Gibbs said in a low voice.

He scooted close to the edge of the standing wall, Tony and Ziva following close behind. After a short time they approached the doors. They were broken, the frame twisted as if by an angry hand. Sparks came from some dangling wires as they made their way up to them.

Jethro shone his light around the edges. Suddenly they all heard a trembling voice call out so low they almost couldn't hear it.

"Help…please help…"

Jethro flung himself hands out at the doors. They were cracked and twisted but through some freakish manner the shatterproof glass was still intact.

"Abby! Abby!" He cried out.

Reaching for her he felt her still distant from him somehow. He called again and smashed his fists on the cracked door.

"Abby! Answer me Baby! Please!"

Silence was his answer for a long desperate moment. Then a timid voice spoke.

"Jethro? Is it really you?"

"Yes! Yes Babe! We're here by the doors."

"It could be a trick. The Hole's been sending me fake Jethro's for awhile now. How do I know it's you?"

'Fake Jethro's?' Tony mouthed to Ziva. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Babe? What d'you want me to say? I'm trying to get to you. We're gonna figure out a way to get these doors to come down."

"Tell me…um…tell me what you said to me while we were making love before work. Tell me what you promised me."

"Ma belle Amour…"

"_Tell me!" _she screamed. "It it's really you you'll know…if not…" her voice faded out.

Jethro bowed his head, eyes closed tightly. He spoke in a low voice, it was somehow deeply intimate, deeply concerned. His cheek and hand were flat against the cracked glass. He carefully avoided the metal framework. He poured his heart into their bond. Ziva and Tony stood silent feeling like intruders.

"Abby…Je vais vous aimer jusqu'à la fin de temps. . Pour l'Éternité et quels que soit les mensonges au-delà. ( I am going to love you until the end of time. For Eternity and whatever lies beyond.) I meant it Abby, still do. Every word."

"Jethro… I… feel the same way. Please… can you come get us now? I think Ducky's going to die and it's all my fault. I dunno what to do… Please, I'm so tired."

"DiNozzo. Call McGee and get the damned electricity turned the hell off down here. Abby's in there…I need to break this glass and get in. Now!"

"Yeah Boss, calling now!"

"Abby, can you hear me? Abby!"

No response for a moment. Then she was there, terrified. She spoke in French and her voice trembled.

"Il est grognant Étienne… c'est grognant pouvez vous faire arrêter ?"

(It's growling Étienne… it's growling can you make it stop?)

"Qu'est-ce qui grogne l'Amour ?" (What's growling Love?)

No response. Jethro whirled.

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss, no reception. I'm sorry. I tried Ziva's phone too. Did you try yours?"

"I threw the damn thing away 2 hours ago. It didn't reboot."

Ziva looked at Tony who rolled his eyes. She knew Tony just kept phones available to hand to Gibbs every time he broke one.

Gibbs was prowling back and forth in front of the door like a tiger in a cage.

Suddenly he moved to the nearest rubble and picked up a piece he could throw. He threw it savagely and it cracked loudly as it hit. More cracks appeared in a starburst pattern where it had struck. He picked up another and hit close to the same spot again.

"Whoa, all those years in Little League are gonna pay off Boss. Let me help."

Tony began moving carefully around the edge of the room toward Gibbs.

Gibbs threw another piece and Tony's hit almost on top of it. A scream from inside the room followed yet another loud cracking sound.

"Ma beauté, c'est seulement moi. Je casse la porte. N'ayez pas peur."

"Étienne do it now. I feel like I need to jump in the mouth or it'll eat Ducky. It wants me..."

"No! Écouter moi Abby!"

Gibbs flung himself at the break in the door, his shoulder crashing through. With Tony's help he kicked and shoved his way through the cracked pieces.

"Jethro! Be careful! It'll eat you!"

Jethro looked at the floor then saw the drastic tilt and gaping hole. Frowning, he looked through the dusty air and saw Abby on her knees next to the third autopsy table, well away from the door. It looked like she had moved the table to a far corner. Ducky was beneath it. The rest of the tables were gone, victims to the tilt of the floor. She had a paper mask over her nose and mouth, her arms reaching toward him hands signing so fast he couldn't follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs looked toward the edge of the floor closest to him. It was obvious he was going to have to move on the edges of the floor to get to his mate. In and of itself getting to Abby was a given in his mind. He would get there. No doubt. Tony came up behind Gibbs and gave a low whistle.

"Abby, Abby, attendez il y a pour moi ! Je suis ici pour vous. Veuillez patienter!"

Abby looked at him with wide eyes. She spoke in a quiet, very reasonable voice. Even from where they were her trembling was visible as she reached out to him.

"I can't stand it if it eats you Jethro. I really can't. There's just no way I'm gonna stand it."

"I'm comin' Abb's. Sit still Baby, sit still."

Gibbs turned back to Tony and Ziva.

"Any luck with the phone?"

"Ziva thought she got through to McGee a minute ago but then it went all static."

"Where'd she go DiNozzo ?"

Tony looked down at the floor. Gibbs stiffened and glared.

"Ziva headed back to get the paramedics Boss."

Gibbs paused for a split second then nodded.

"Alright. We…"

Suddenly the sparking wires stopped. Only the emergency light in the corner by the door and in the corners of the autopsy room worked. It would have to happen that Abby and Ducky were in a room without windows Tony thought. He searched the walls for something, anything for them to hang on to. An idea suddenly occurred to Tony.

He moved over to the ceiling nearest where they had emerged. Reaching up he tugged with his full weight on dangling wires. After pulling down he began to tug and pull the wires separate from the hallway ceiling where it passed throught the barrier. Gibbs was talking to Abby in a low reassuring tone. Tony tugged, pulled and ripped at the wires until he got to the door. Gibbs turned and his eyes widened and he nodded at Tony in approval.

"Great idea DiNozzo. Let's see how far we can get."

Gibbs reached up and pulled on the wires that were above the doorway itself. In a few moments he and DiNozzo had many feet of cable and wires exposed.

In low voices they began to discuss exactly how many feet they needed and how to ensure it would hold the body weight of a grown man. Abby was watching, her face had a dazed expression as she followed their activity.

" Étienne… Étienne!"

"Oui ma petite." He turned and gave her his attention.

"Keep your voice down, it's listening. But you can't use the blue wires or the red ones. They don't have the tensile strength to hold your body weight even though you weigh less than Tony…"

"Abb's!"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss."

"Well he does Tony. He's only 152-155 lbs now. Since Shalamonte. I try though, I try to fatten him up, get him up to 165 again. He eats really good I gotta tell you. But he works out like a fiend." Abby sounded almost normal as she spoke.

"Yeah I know. You should see me trying to keep up with him on his runs…"

"Would you two knock it off! We've got bigger fish to fry. Abby, honey which one is gonna get me to you?"

"OK. Uh… Use the black or the one that's kinda like a conduit with wires inside… but I don't know if that would be harder or easier to hang on to!"

Abby shuddered. "Oh God, I can't tell! What if you fall, it will eat you! Jethro it will eat you and I won't be able to be with you… Oh God help me…"

"Babe, ne vous inquiétez pas. I'll decide. Not you. Give me a moment Ok?"

Gibbs tried to twist the conduit cable around his hands and then his waist.

"Not practical Boss."

"Yeah, makes the choice easy doesn't it."

"Yup. What'dya want me to do here?"

"I would say you're gonna have to be my back up plan. I don't feel like falling into 'the mouth'."

"You got it Boss. Let me get some more cable, I'll crawl through to the area on the other side and get more."

"Ok. Babe, just a little longer Ok? How's Ducky doin?"

"His pulse is still so weak Gibbs. I'm feeling kinda whoozy myself."

"Stay with me Babe. Try Abb's. S'il vous plaît, pour moi ma petite. OK?"

"Oui. Je t'aime Étienne."

"Je t'aime aussi mon Amour."

While talking to Abby, Gibbs took cable Tony pushed and pulled through the crawl space. He made a coil around his arm and waited for DiNozzo. Tony reappeared and coughed hard. He spat to the side and found Gibbs glaring at him. Tony tossed a second coil onto the cement.

"I'm fine . Really! Let's go Boss. Been a long enough wait for our Abb's and Duckman."

Gibbs and Tony quickly wove the wires together, splicing them where necessary. Jethro made a loop as if he had a lariat.

"Don't know how good this is going be Gibbs. What now?"

"You're gonna be the safety line Tony. Hopefully if I slip you're gonna keep me from feeding our friendly 'Hole'."

A sudden loud ripping groaning sound passed through the ceiling and walls of the autopsy room. Abby began to scream and scream. Gibbs whirled and began to twirl the loop. He eyed the broken support beam he was aiming for. The edges were rough enough he felt the wires would grip. He increased his speed.

"Babe, I'm coming. Be still, quiet now, quiet honey."

Abby sat gasping and then whimpering. She gestured a zipper over her lips then bent her head and placed it on her knees and trembled.

Gibbs twirling became a blur and then he cast. The improvised loop landed and with a quick wrist snap the loop pulled tight. He bent his knees testing the weight tolerance as best he could. He wrapped cable around himself and gripped it. He then turned to Tony who was running cable around a large piece of masonry and then arranging it around himself. Tony nodded once.

Without a pause Jethro ran back through the doorway and leapt. He swung out over the hole and his momentum was checked by the wire lariat. He came back in on the end of the swing and landed in the far corner near Abby. He flattened himself against the wall and began inching toward her. The concrete groaned but held. He focused his eyes on Abby and began to move carefully to her.

Tony carefully took up the slack as Jethro moved along the wall adjusting as he went. Abby inched toward him her hand outstretched.

"Stay still Babe. Leave me some room to get to you OK?"

Abby nodded and moved back. Gibbs inched slowly toward her. His right foot slipped but he caught his balance. Taking a deep breath he tried to keep his thoughts focused. Suddenly he felt a rush of strength and love pour through him. He took a deep breath and felt himself steady. He looked quickly at Abby and saw her eyes were wide and she nodded at him. A quick smile at her, he knew the strength and love came from their son. Jackson was amazingly gifted. He had touched them both even when in the he must have felt his mother's terror and Gibbs distress. It was instinctual for their boy to comfort them as they did him. Abby's friend and psychic instructor Juno said Jackson was an old and wise soul. She told Abby that they should encourage him to explore his gifts as he grew older. But for their boy to do this, to reach out to them was extraordinary and wonderful.

Jethro moved carefully along and finally reached his love. Dropping to his knees he grasped Abby in his arms and crushed her to his chest. She clung to him like a drowning man to a raft. They held each other for a long moment, then Jethro brushed dirt off of her strained face. She teared up and he kissed her lips softly. Her lips parted and he claimed her mouth. Abby groaned and melted into him. Gibbs shushed her and held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Silently Jethro ran his fingers over her face, his thumb trailing over her full lower lip. Abby gazed into his eyes lost in the deep cerulean blue. She could feel his energy running over her skin. He was so alive; she could feel his love covering her. He lowered his mouth to hers and Abby moaned the instant his lips touched hers. She flung her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. When he broke the kiss it was just long enough to calm and center her. Together they could do anything. They had proved it over and over.

"I love you." He said looking straight into her soul.

"God I love you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby whispered back.

Jethro squeezed her shoulders and moved to Ducky's side. He ran his hands quickly over the older man's body and found evidence of a blow to the head and a broken rib. Abby had covered the open fracture on Ducky's arm; Gibbs didn't want to let more dirt into the wound and left it covered. He turned back to where he had left Tony and found the doorway empty.

Frowning he reached for his wife and she scrambled to him. After another quick kiss he leaned his head back from her.

"Abb's, ma petite, I need to get you both out of here. It may take some work. I don't want you to get upset but I may have to leave you to go back and get something we can improvise with."

"Oh God…Jethro please…" and then she stopped and lowered her head. "I understand. You'll come back for us."

"Do you believe that I will?"

"I believe you'll keep trying until you can't."

"That's not good enough mon chéri. I am going to get you out of here."

"OK."

He looked at her down turned face and knelt again in front of her. He reached out and drew her into his arms again and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her until she became breathless. Her body was loose in his arms and he could feel her overwhelming exhaustion. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. His voice was low and husky with emotion as he spoke to her.

"Abby, have I ever lied to you?"

"No… You've evaded and danced and downright refused to speak, but never lied to me, no."

Jethro smiled his crooked grin at her and kissed her lightly again.

"We're gonna get out of this. Jackson may only be three but he's a Gibbs and we Gibbs are impatient people, or so I've been told. He's waiting for us."

"OK Babe. I believe you." She gave him a shakey smile.

Gibbs turned hearing noises coming in the direction of the doorway. Tony reappeared with a whole new layer of dust. He had a yellow mask on now. He staggered a bit then straightened. Ziva's small form appeared beside him, her hand on his arm.

"Gibbs!" she called, "The fire department is right behind us with Paramedics. Abby?"

"Yes Z. I'm OK. I just wanna go home and forget all this."

"We're coming. Shall I come over Gibbs?"

"No Ziver, there's nothing you can do until they get here. The ledge here is unstable and Ducky's unconscious."

Ziva turned her head and waved someone forward. A strong young man with a heavy bag dragging behind him came to stand by Tony. He pulled off his mask and took out a walkie talkie and spoke.

"OK, this is 49 to 1-2. Over."

"1-2, go 49."

"We're gonna need the pulley and bolts 1-2. Send in with a cage. I see 3, one down. Not sure of the condition…"

"Serious." Gibbs said. "Head injury, open fracture, broken ribs, in shock and 74 years old."

"OK. Goin' in 1-2."

"Supplies enroute 49. Out."

"Alright. How'd he get over there?"

Tony showed the paramedic who expressed respect for their creativity. Gibbs undid his end of the tether and Tony reeled it over. He looked at the younger man who was quickly making a waist cinch similar to Gibbs. He glanced up to see Tony's serious face.

"You up to being my anchor?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I want to know your name." Tony said,his expression very solemn.

"Mike, Mike Standish. And you are?" he held his hand out and they shook hands.

"Tony DiNozzo. And this is Ziva David."

"Hi. I'm going to go for it. Are you ready over there?" he asked Gibbs.

"Yeah. But there's not much I can do. You have the wire rope."

"OK."

Standish moved to the edge of the hole and tested the wires as Gibbs had done. Everything seemed alright. He took a deep breath, looked at his path once more and nodded to Tony. Backing up he ran to the edge. Tony heaved bringing all of his strength to bear as he pulled up the slack from the leap.

Unlike Gibbs Standish didn't make the swing side enough and found himself dangling beneath the outcropping where the wires were looped.

He hung there for a moment, Abby felt herself starting to faint as she held her breath too long. Jethro turned to her and squeezed her hand. He stood and moved cautiously toward the edge.

Standish pulled off his gloves and deliberately he bounded off the wall he caught up slack and began to make a quick crawl to the right and then scrabbling with his feet he went to the left. Back and forth, wider and wider, like a metronome, further, further. Suddenly he let go of the wires and leapt toward the corner. He was fully extended, his weight heavy because of his bag on his shoulders. Nonetheless, he looked powerful, like a leopard extended on it's strike.

Ziva gasped, as did Abby. Tony grunted with the effort to feed the wire out without leaving too much slack, in case Standish fell. Standish's hands were outstretched and his fingers scrabbled at the edge of the corner. His left hand slipped off. He flailed swinging his legs to gain momentum.

Suddenly his wrists were grasped in a powerful fashion. He looked up into a strong, steady, azure blue gaze. Gibbs nodded at him, his muscles taunt and corded as he backed up and knelt to one knee pulling with all of his strength.

Standish showed all of his training as he remained calm. He swung his legs and in a powerful scissors kick he brought his left leg up and rolled onto the cement and lay on his back gasping. Gibbs fell to both knees panting next to him.

They looked at each other and then back at the floor for another moment. Gibbs held his hand out.

"Welcome. I'm Gibbs. This is my wife Abby. Our friend who needs you is Dr. Donald Mallard."

"We're in Hell." Abby said solemnly to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, Hell is supposed to be where all the beer is according to the song. I guess maybe we're someplace else Ma'am."

He gave her a quick smile and scurried over to Ducky. He opened his bag and within just a moment he had his BP cuff on and was doing a quick assessment, head to toe, on Ducky. As he finished he set up and EKG on Ducky's chest. He quickly set up his link with the hospital.

"This is 49, over?"

"Got'cha 49, receiving as sent. Dr. Spotsnik here. Moment.'

"Roger Dr.S."

"49, set up 1st liter of Normal Saline wide. Summary."

"Elderly white male, no known chronic heath problems." Standish glanced at Gibbs who shook his head negatively at the unvoiced question.

"We're at the site of the explosion at NCIS headquarters. Patient appears to have suffered a blow to the head, parietal area, unconscious, no pain withdrawal, deep reflexes suppressed, pupils sluggish, Bp 76/40. Heart beat thready. Obvious open fracture of left forearm, at least 3 broken ribs, left, 2 right obvious, not sure of more, slight instability noted."

"Any signs of flail chest 49?"

"Not at this time Sir."

"Continue."

"Roger that. Pelvis appears stable, no signs/symptoms of abdominal injury, pulses equal bilaterally to lower ."

"OK 49. Change IV to Ringers Lactate open. How close are you to extraction?"

"They are trying to make entry with equipment. The passage we went through was a crawl space at best."

"Damn."

The doctor then began to order meds. Standish set up them up for Ducky's IV. Both Gibbs and Abby were utilized to hold IV medication bags. The large bag was hung off of a piece of nearby masonry. Abby watched Standish closely.

"Are we going to be OK?" she asked him with a glassy eyed expression.

He looked closely at her for the first time. He glanced at Gibbs who gave him the slightest negative headshake.

"Are you OK Abby?" Standish asked while he injected more meds into Ducky's IV.

"I'm just worried about it wanting to eat Jethro. It wants him. I think it would like you too, but it really wants my husband. I'm not going to live if he gets eaten. I would have to go with him." Abby's expression was serious.

"What wants to eat your husband Abby?"

He paused and cocked his head at her looking more closely. He took his flashlight out of his pocket and examined her eyes. He then ran his fingers over her head looking for lumps.

"The Hole. It growls all the time, can't you hear it?"

Standish paused, glanced at Jethro who nodded to him.

"Yeah, I think I do Abby. It's growling because it wants us? I kind'a thought it was just the poor structural integrity of the building. Just another reason to get out of here quick. OK?"

He turned back to Ducky and took another blood pressure. He nodded to himself, when his ER radio crackled.

"Update 49."

Standish gave all the new vital signs to the doctor. He then began to administer the drugs ordered. Afterward he turned back to Abby.

"Listen, Abby, I really need you to try to help me here OK?"

"OK."

"I need you to really try to focus on all of us and not "the Hole". I need all the positive energy I can get here to help your friend. Can you do that for him? For us? Just be here, now, and not worry about the Hole. It's kind of stationary right now. It's not moving toward us, it's just threatening, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded with a serious look on her face. She turned and looked up at her husband. Gibbs nodded quietly to her. "Yeah, I can do that."

Standish reached out and squeezed her arm. "Good."

His radio again crackled to life for him. He had had a steady background of information from the fire companies outside. He understood it all without really listening. Suddenly his channel opened up.

"1-2 to 49."

"Roger, 49!"

"Enroute with materials, Team of three. Keep us updated. How's the patient?"

"In touch with General. We're more stable than initially. Need extraction though."

"Roger. Workin' on it."

Standish again updated the hospital on his ER radio. He again administered ordered drugs. He was not happy. Ducky was better, but far from out of the woods. He needed a whole lot more help than Standish could give him. He reached up and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Boss! I think I hear someone coming. Lot's of someones."

"OK DiNozzo. Good."

After a few minutes the sounds carried over to the waiting group. Then with a small explosion of dust and falling bits of mortar A fireman's helmet came through the opening followed by broad shoulders. He had a nylon strap over his shoulders and once through he stood and examined everything in front of him. He radioed what he saw back to his chief. Another firefighter came out, this one carrying coils of thick rope and gear, tag alongs and other things Abby didn't recognize. A third firefighter came through this one with a big canvas sack tied so it dragged behind him like Standish had. The three men stood with Tony and talked with plenty of gesturing. Suddenly the entry area gushed some more dust and Ziva's small body came out. Tony went at once to her and kissed her holding her close to his chest. They then returned to the firefighters, one of whom was talking into his radio while gesturing toward the ceiling, such as it was.

Abby had settled between her loves legs and was leaning in against him hard, her arms tight around him, her legs over his left thigh. Gibbs held her, his eyes on the figures in the doorway, running his hand lightly up and down her right arm. Abby nuzzled him again, trying to drown herself in his scent. Gibbs gently kissed her hair and murmured loving words to her. His eyes never left the figures, his expression intense.

After talking amongst themselves the firefighters began to organize their activities, the rope carefully coiled in a pile, another was putting together a device, the third was organizing the basket. Tony, still holding Ziva's hand, was talking animatedly to the firefighter who now stood with a crossbow and waited for the rope to be ready. Standish stood up and called to them.

"Potts, you guys ready? My patient needs outta here."

"Got'cha Mikey. Gimme 5, Tagwell's draggin' his ass today."

"Am not. You're the one who got stuck in that turn around."

Tagwell stood up and shed his heavy coat. Abby was watching and said softly "Whoa…" Tagwell was well over 6 feet, was heavily muscled and fit.

"Ready." The third man said rising from the basket.

"Ok Pete go."

The first firefighter lined up and called out "Down!" Standish dropped to his knee after glancing at Gibbs and Abby.

Pete lined up his shot and fired. The crossbow bolt flew over them and buried itself deep in the wall, the coiled rope flying with it. Standish rose, swiftly went to the bolt and untied the rope. Gibbs kissed Abby lightly and went to help Standish.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With Gibbs help Standish quickly climbed up the wall behind their corner and using a broken piece of table leg he made a hole in the masonry larger. He looped the rope around a support beam and tied it off. Abby stayed near Ducky who had roused a bit after the meds. She held his hand and sat on the floor next to him, her knees bent up tight to her chest.

"Gibbs'll help the fireman get us out of here Ducky. We're almost home, really."

Ducky was unconscious again and didn't answer. Abby rocked slightly on her boot heels. A louder groaning sound came from the floor and the angle of tilt became more drastic. The tremors moved up the wall above the autopsy elevators and suddenly the two halves ripped apart and shifted. The ceiling suddenly cracked, dust raining down into the hole and over Abby and the team.

As the noises moved down the corridor behind the firefighters things fell from the ceiling and settled. The noise that remained was Abby screaming hysterically. Gibbs left Standish and hurried to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Almost immediately Abby slumped and passed out. Jethro slipped his fingers to her throat and checked her pulse. Standish dropped to one knee but Gibbs spoke.

"She's just fainted. It's been a long day." He said quietly.

Standish nodded and quickly stood up. Speaking to the other rescue workers by radio he hurried back to his rope and began to work. Gibbs stayed with Abby until she roused. When she woke he spoke to her softly. Setting her back against the edge of the table leg he moved toward Standish and in a remarkably fast and smooth operation the basket was on their side of the hole. Ducky was placed in the basket and moved to the doorway. The firefighters sent a harness back across and Standish left next, using the rope to pull himself along.

Abby was next. She got placidly into the harness but when Gibbs moved her to the edge of the hole she stiffened up. Gasping she whirled and flung her arms around her husband.

"No!"

"Abb's," Gibbs said very gently, "You need to go. I'll help the rescue team get you over the hole."

"NO! Unless you're going too!" Her arms tightened into almost a strangle hold. His throat was pressed against her shoulder.

"Abb's. Abb's, I can't breathe!" He tried to undo her arms from his neck.

"Sorry. OK. But I'm not going without you. You'll get eaten."

"Abb's, you gotta go now. It's time to go. The rope won't hold both of us. I'll go right behind you OK?"

"Étienne, Promettez-moi vous ne mourrez pas!"

"Abby je ferai mon mieux pour vous. Je t'aime, pour l'éternité."

"OK. Étienne I'll go."

Abby was crying as she removed her arms from Gibbs shoulders. He leaned in and passionately kissed his wife. His fingers swept through her hair holding her head against him, his arm holding her close. His mouth slashed down over hers, rough against hers while his tongue swept through her mouth. She relaxed into him and as he slowly let her go their eyes met. Emerald looked into azure blue and the love flowed between them. Abby nodded and turned back to the hole her body trembling.

"Ready!" Gibbs shouted. "Go ahead Abby."

Abby closed her eyes tightly. She counted in her head and jumped. The harness tightened and Abby clutched the straps. She could feel herself moving. Gasping a deep breath she held on refusing to look. Suddenly she felt strong hands grasping at her and lifting her to solid ground. Abby was on automatic as she stepped out of the harness. Ziva brought her into her arms and hugged her tight.

Abby refused to turn around. She shivered violently as she heard the rescuers organizing Gibbs transfer. She leaned into Ziva and her mind was blank as she waited for her love to be eaten by the hole. Suddenly strong arms were around her and lips were pressed hard against her own. With a sob Abby hugged him tightly and they melted into each other for a long minute. Standish and Tagwell were moving Ducky into the tunnel.

"C'mon Babe. It's time to go." Gibbs smiled down at her.

Tentatively Abby smiled at him. She followed Ducky into the tunnel, her husband right behind. She had a few moments where she froze but actually she went through fairly quickly.

At the hospital Abby was found to be dehydrated and in emotional shock. They decided to keep her overnight with IV fluids. With a mild sedative giving her the ability to doze she rested quietly. She woke in the middle of the night and felt the warmth of her husband wrapped around her. She tried to untangle her legs from his and slip out for the bathroom, but the IV pump and tubing were beyond her. She found herself trembling as she raised on her right arm. She felt the sudden tension in the sleeping form against her.

"Need help Babe?"

Jethro's voice was rough with sleep. His breath against her neck followed by a light kiss made her smile.

"Umm yeah, I can't seem to untangle this thing so I can get up."

She felt bereft as the warmth of his body vanished. He reappeared at her side and lowered the bed rail.

"I'll do this Abb's, you just concentrate on sitting up."

"OK."

Abby was surprised at how hard that was to do. Her legs began to tremble the minute she sat up straight. Her shoulders ached in places she didn't remember injuring. So did her waist, back and abdomen. She looked up at her Love in surprise.

"I hurt!"

"It's Ok Honey. It's to be expected, you were in an explosion and essentially a cave in."

"I…umm…I don't remember much. I know there was a hole; it was like… real somehow. Everything fell into it. No matter where I went and dragged Ducky to things ended up going down into the hole. The noise, oh God Gibbs, it was like pain… somebody shouting, screaming in pain. I couldn't make it stop and I didn't know how to keep Ducky safe."

Jethro laid his hands on her shoulders gently. Abby rubbed her cheek against his arm and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"What happened wasn't your fault Babe. You haven't done anything wrong. Do you believe me?"

"I want to. I really do. I just feel like…like I should have done more. Ducky was so hurt, his bones… I mean I know about bones, all about them really, and I've seen them before and all, but not like one of us…"

She was starting to babble and Jethro squeezed her shoulders. Slowly the tears began to come and make their way down her cheeks. Jethro wiped them away with soft kisses, his hands sliding to the side of her head, his thumbs to the curves of her jaw.

"Abb's, we'll work it through. You're safe. That's the most important thing. Next, Ducky is alive too. You're both going to survive and our family is still intact."

Abby gave him a shaky smile. Reaching up to caress his cheek she then drew him down for another kiss. His tongue stroked hers, then gently tugged on her lower lip. Sighing Abby met his loving gaze.

"Yeah, GampaDucky will be around for a little Gibbs- Mini-me birthday. I'm really really glad."

"Want some help getting outta that bed so you can go to the bathroom?"

"I think maybe that's a good idea. I seem to be a little, you know."

Gibbs helped Abby get into the bathroom. He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't…OK? Just don't leave."

Gibbs looked down at her and then caressed her cheek.

"If that's what you want Babe. No problem."

"I just wish we could go home."

"We will. Just as soon as the Doc's say you can. Just be with me, just relax. You need to get stronger. We have a baby to get home to. I can't do it alone. OK?"

"Got it. I'm done. Help me get up?"

When Abby got into bed she turned on her side and waited until her Love settled in behind her. She put her head on his shoulder and Gibbs put his other arm around her waist. With a deep sigh she quickly went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The team met at Gibbs house instead of in the bull pen. There was no question of Gibbs returning to NCIS until Abby was doing better. With Tim connected to the temporary MTAC center at the FBI the Director was involved in the briefing that followed. Gibbs came quickly down the stairs after settling Jackson with his wife in the big bed he shared with Abby. He picked up the mug of coffee that Ziva had poured for him.

"They're asleep. Go McGee."

Abby's computer was on the coffee table. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were settled there. Tim had his computer on a TV table and he, Ducky and Mike were watching there. Vance was not happy to see him.

"Why are you in on this briefing Franks?"

"Because I asked him to be Director." Gibbs said with an edge to his voice. " I am not leaving my family without someone I trust here with them. Mike needs to know what to expect in order to plan."

"Alright." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "We all need a Mike Franks right now Gibbs. I have encouraged everyone to get their families to a safe distance. My family is on their way to Georgia."

With another sigh Vance turned to the issue at hand. He gestured at the screen.

"We're going to meet with the Joint Chiefs in an hour. Please tell me I have something to say Gibbs. What do we know about the phony repairmen?"

McGee spoke up then.

"We've identified 2 of the three. The one who escaped is a homegrown terrorist, Jared McGuire of Tucson Arizona. Graduated from MIT in 2000.

Average grades. He was employed until recently at Gettleson and Nabry. It's a subcontractor for control/weapons motherboards used aboard our Naval vessels and

Military and that of some of our NATO allies as well. The firm lost their bid at contract renewal and laid off a large group of employees from low level executives down to assembly line personnel. McGuire was included."

"And how did he react to all of this? Is this a revenge action? Associates, friends, family?"

Gibbs looked to the other team members. Ziva spoke up next.

"According to information obtained by the FBI and NCIS agents his family was unaware he had lost his job. Officemates state McGuire told others he was going to be leaving Gettleson soon as he had found more lucrative employment. The layoff happened before he had felt up his new job."

"Firmed up Ziva. Firmed up." Tony groaned and covered his eyes.

"Whatever. No one is aware of where he went after the firm laid him off."

"Alright what else? What about the other one?" Gibbs growled.

"I think I can bring about a small ray of light into our darkness." Carole, Abby's friend spoke up.

"The FBI forensic team can tell you about the explosive but I can tell you that our second terrorist was terminally ill. His bones were riddled with cancer. I would firmly say our man had lung cancer that had gone to the bone. He must have had some kind of medical care. I verified with the laboratory the chemical formula of an experimental antineoplastic drug. In order to have it he would have had to have a contract with the company who manufactures it."

"Anything on the third man?" Gibbs said frowning at the computer screen.

"No, not at present I'm afraid. Only DNA will identify him. I've sent a specimen off to the FBI laboratories. I am working on a specimen as well."

"McGee, have you been able to clean up the surveillance photos of this group?" Vance asked.

"We caught one of McGuire that was dead on when he exited the building. The entry photos of the three are more obscured because of the caps they had on. A very simple disguise but it works."

"I want to know how they got into the building. Is there any way we can speak to Sgt. Travers and Cpl. Wolf?" Vance asked.

His answer was silence. Gibbs looked at his team with eyebrow raised. It was Tony's turn to speak.

"We believe they're buried under the rubble of the front stairs Sir. According to survivors they were on the stairs trying to help people out, including Mrs. Casey. She's missing too."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. The older lady was the head of the Payroll/Budget Department in the Washington office. She was universally loved within NCIS. The employees had petitioned successfully to keep her job when she reached a departmental mandatory retirement age. She was now well over seventy and a little more frail but her mind was as sharp as a tack and she maintained high standards. Her department was so well run that even the White House had tried to lure her away 2 years ago. At that point she was 78 years old. Everyone was silent for a long moment. Gibbs spoke again.

"McGee we need to see if there's anyway to salvage that Sallyport entrance video. How did you get the rear pictures?"

"There is a yard camera that overlooks the exit Boss. I accessed the local memory. We haven't had time to dig into the storage farm yet."

"I'm going to arrange for priority clearance of that area. We need to catch a break here people. We need to focus in on these men. Somewhere they make connections with whoever sponsored this act."

"Has there been anyone taking credit so far Director?" Gibbs rumbled.

"No. It's been almost too quiet Gibbs. None of our allies have heard so much as a whisper. Alright enough. Gibbs you have a priority yourself tonight and it's to stay home. Your team can keep you updated. We have all available personnel from all agencies in the field. You and your team are considered on a mandatory rest for 24 hours. Take care of yourselves and your families. We'll be back in the field tomorrow."

Vance made a cut gesture and his video feed closed. McGee closed out the other two computers. Mike sat quietly frowning, obviously thinking hard. Gibbs leaned forward elbows on knees and rubbed his face. Everyone else leaned back and began to react. Gibbs had his head in his hands when Mike rose and came to him. With a firm hand on Gibbs shoulder he spoke.

"Upstairs Probie. You're no use to anybody here right now. Your beautiful lady needs you. I got a few contacts to speak to then I'm takin' 5 myself."

He turned to the others. "Y'all need to get you some too. We got a lot to do tomorrow."

No one moved. Mike smiled.

"Well then. You'd best gather up what you need to crash here and do it. I start my tours early as Gunny can tell you."

Gibbs gave a tired smile. He rocked back then stood.

"See ya in the mornin'."

He moved toward the stairs. Tim headed for the downstairs guest room closet for pillows and blankets. Tony headed out to the cars for everyone's go bags.

A soft husky voice sounded timidly from upstairs and froze everyone.

"Étienne, Où es-tu?"

"À droite ici l'amour. Tu vas bien?"

"Je suis vraiment fatigué. J'ai besoin de vous. Venez-vous bientôt ?"

"Oui. Je suis là"

Gibbs nodded to his team and turned to hurry up the stairs. As he reached the top Abby was paused in the doorway to their room. She appeared frail with her arms around herself and her hair hiding her face. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and panties. She held her arms out to him and he swept her up. He saw that Jackson had been put back into his bed. Gibbs put Abby in their bed and quickly stripped as she moved over. Abby pulled the T-shirt off and waited for him. He slid under the quilt and wrapped himself around her again. Abby molded herself to his curves and kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you Gibbs." She whispered.

His scent filled her nostrils. She felt like she was so safe, so complete, so loved.

"Love you too Abb's, so much."

They kissed deeply, tongues stroking, tasting; hands moving over each other's skin. There was no sex in it, only love and adoration with a bone crushing fatigue over lying it all. Abby settled against him and she felt his body relax.

As his breathing settled and became deeper she followed his consciousness into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Abby woke first. The sun was beginning to color the sky with deep violet blues and streaks of apricot and rose. She lay quietly looking out at the play of light coming through the leaves of the huge old oak tree. Gibbs kept the tree trimmed back from the house's gutters. It shaded half their deck and the windows of the back bedrooms keeping things cooler in the summer.

After a while Abby slid out of the bed and padded quietly to their bathroom. Jethro was sprawled on his back one arm thrown above his head. Abby stood looking at him, the curve of his muscles beneath the taunt skin. His silver and gray chest hair tapered down to his navel and on down to his groin. The lines of his face were smoother in his sleep. Abby called the ones around his startling blue eyes 'laugh' lines. She remembered arguing with Tony about that appellation. She had ended up sputtering when Tony told her "He only laughs for you Abb's, not us!"

Now she could see her husband's exhaustion clearly in the early morning light.

She felt guilty somehow that the circles beneath his eyes hadn't been relieved by sleep. She knew she hadn't caused the explosion, but she had definitely freaked out. He had responded to her call for help as he always did. He put his life on the line to reach her. With no hesitation, no questions. Not if he would reach her, only when and how. How had she won this loyal, selfless, loving and deeply sensitive man? The ways and reasons of God's Mercy were beyond understanding. She was so lucky and she would cherish this man forever.

After memorizing him for a little longer she gave a shiver from the early morning coolness. As she crawled back into the bed Jethro rolled onto his side and instinctively wrapped himself around her. His breath warm on her neck and shoulder she leaned back into his solid warmth. She slid her fingers through his and clasped him closer. Today they would find a way to strike back, to make these terrorists regret having struck so close to home. 9/11 did not mean they were all going to be allowed to self-destruct in this country. There were going to be some very angry people out there. She was going to try to sleep some more and then try very hard to get back to work. Tracing Jethro's consciousness through their bond she slid back into a deep sleep.

When she woke for the second time that day the sun was muted by the scalloped shell shade in the window. The other side of the bed was cool, meaning her husband had been up for a while. Looking at the clock she was startled to see it was after 9 am.

Slipping from the bed she saw Jethro's running shoes by the closet. His sweats were in the laundry basket. Abby frowned. She had slept through everything! In the bathroom she found the room smelled of his cologne and soap. Abby climbed in and found her head sore where the scratches were and her bruised muscles protested the pressure of the stream. Dressing quickly she made her way downstairs.

She found everyone out on the deck including the children. Gibbs stood quickly and came to her. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the deck chair. With her settled across his lap he nuzzled her then kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Abby was content to lie against him and smile shyly at Tony and the others.

"How you doing Baby girl?" Tony said with an anxious smile.

"I'm Ok Tony. Thanks to all of you!"

"Well we're all working from home today, so we'll take care of you."

Abby kissed her Love again and then smiled as Jackson came toddling toward her. With a happy shriek he clambered up onto the deck. She held her arms out for her son and snuggled close as he settled against her. Jackson at 18 months was a picture of his father. His body build was like his powerfully built father. Deep chest, narrow waist, strong legs. Abby saw herself in his cheeks, ears, long wrists. He was tall for his age too. The black curls were hers as well. She hoped he would silver like his father someday though.

"Ma! Da!"

"Yes Baby, I'm home with Daddy and everybody else too."

Jackson nodded firmly, snuggled closer and put his other hand up to his father's cheek.

"You need to eat somethin' Babe." Jethro murmured.

"Yeah, I dunno what I want though."

"Easily dealt with Sweetie," said Mike. "You're gonna eat whatever I make you!"

"Well, that does make my choice clear GampaMic!" She said smiling.

Mike strode over to her and kissed her cheek. He then went inside to start cooking. Jackson climbed back down to follow his GampaMic back into the house. Mike stopped in the doorway.

"You comin' to help me Jack? I'm not makin' cookies."

A firm nod followed. "Ta"

"Ohhhh. You want toast?"

"Ta!"

"Well come on then. C'mon 'Mira we're gonna have cinnamon toast! " Holding his hand out to Jackson he waited until he saw his other baby running toward him and went in.

Abby lifted her head to Gibbs again for a kiss. She raised her hand to cup his cheek. Tongues swirled and stroked. Jethro deepened the kiss still further, his long fingers sliding through her hair to cradle the back of her head and push her against his mouth. The world went away for Abby. She slid her right arm around his neck, fingers threading through his soft hair. Breathing became optional.

Jethro broke the kiss when his body let him know to stop or find privacy. He didn't want to press the issue with Abby fragile. His own needs were secondary to him. Only Abby mattered. She resisted when he drew back. She could feel his heart beating hard under her fingers at his throat. His breathing was deep and rapid. Abby wanted him. He was her anchor, her reason to go on. He had given her Jackson, her friends/family, another Dad. A life, her life! When she sought his mouth again, Jethro kissed her only lightly.

"Need food for you Babe. You didn't eat at the hospital and you just had tea when we got home last night."

Abby loved the deep baritone rumble of his voice in his chest. It vibrated through her.

"You're better than food Jethro."

"That's food of a different kind Abb's. You need the regular stuff." He kissed her forehead.

"OK," she said with a resigned sigh. "Can I have a rain check?"

"Don't have to wait for rain Babe. Promise."

He tipped her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. His tongue brushed her lower lip lightly and he gave her a gentle smile. Abby beamed back at him, sending all of her love and adoration through their bond. Jethro's eyes closed briefly as it swept through him. He kissed her again with more passion.

"Ahem…" McGee coughed nervously.

"S'OK Tim." Abby said and nuzzled Jethro's chest, eyes closed.

She could feel his passion vibrate through her via their bond link. It was enough for now. She drew back and looked up into the fine azure eyes of her lover. They were dark with promise. She gave him a brilliant smile. Gibbs tightened his arms around her and looked up at McGee.

"What McGee?" Gibbs spoke with authority then.

"Boss, I just got a flash from the FBI DNA lab. The second terrorist, the gunman, has been identified as Jeannot Sal'dewan, a second generation French national of Saudi Arabian roots. He was in the country on a medical visa. Interpol says they had no reason to suspect he was in the US for any other reason than treatment. NCIS in Marseilles say they're going to see his parents tomorrow. They seem to be devastated."

"See if they can get somebody there sooner McGee. Maybe hit up the Director for help. He's got people higher up that can talk to Interpol on scene. We need a break. Shit. Where'd David and Tony go?"

"Got it Boss. Tony and Ziva went for the meat for dinner. They should be back any minute."

Jethro ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. Abby shifted and went to get up. He caught her wrist and looked askance at her.

"You got a few things on your mind Jethro. I'll give you room to think."

"Ne laissez pas, je veux que vous près de moi. Très bien?"

Abby smiled at him with eyes glowing with love. She sat back down and allowed him to draw her in for another kiss.

"OK. Je t'aime Étienne. I really, really do!" A growl came from behind them.

"Enough! Contrary to folk's regular belief ya can't really live on love. Ducky will be here for dinner to check on you two. If you're both dead in the bedroom I gotta lot to answer for. So here Abb's, eggs a la Mike. Good for the pallet and the soul. Even made some extra cinnamon toast for your husband."

"Mike you're the best GampaMic ever!"

"I know, I know. Now eat before the munchkins eat it all!" Mike said with a grin and lifted his coffee to his mouth.

Abby watched as Leila had the children sit on the deck steps and with soft words and gentle touches she helped them get most of the toast in their mouths. Life was good, in spite of everything Abby thought. Tony and Ziva called out from the kitchen.

"Barbeque chicken for supper! Z and I got a great sauce!"

Abby grinned up at Jethro as he helped himself to cinnamon toast and winked at her. Yup, her life was good in spite of everything. She was gonna have to work hard to keep them all safe!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning she awoke alone again. Pursing her lips in aggravation she rolled swiftly out of bed and found herself staggering as her muscles cramped and twitched.

"Whoa…" she gasped.

She limped into the shower and stayed in until the water began to cool. She dressed conservatively for her. She didn't want everyone looking at the deep blue bruises and scratches all over her. A soft rolling yoked blouse with long sleeves to hide her bruised arms came first in flamingo pink. Next a wide black leather belt for accent. It had a skull and crossbones in a large silver buckle. She had black peddle pusher pants to mid-calf and a pair of ballet type shoes with soft flat soles and cross ties up to the bottom of the pants. Boots would be beyond her for a while. The shoes and ties were in bright pink as well. She used pink ribbons to tie around her pigtail ties and put on a dramatic deep red lipstick and then did her eyes.

She found that her legs and feet were sore from her boots yesterday. She didn't normally wear them as long as she had in the emergency. Her boots came off when she worked overtime at the lab. She kept Bunny slippers and pirate Crocs in her office to put on when the 'boot fatigue' set into her feet. Gibbs had told her he loved her Bunny slippers. But, she thought as she moved a little slower than normally down the stairs, he loved her in nothing best of all.

With a smile still on her face she headed for the kitchen and found her husband sitting at the table reading. She paused in the doorway and looked at him. A stray beam of sun came in through the door opening out to the deck. As he shifted she watched his face light up at seeing her. He rose and moved toward her hand outstretched.

Abby smiled at him as he took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and stepped back to look at her appraisingly.

"I like!" he said with a warm smile.

"Do you? Well I love you in blue as you know. How come you're not dressed for work?"

Jethro had a blue Tee on with a long sleeved lighter blue shirt loose over it. The sleeves were rolled to his mid forearms and he had on faded jeans. His feet were bare and in Birkenstocks.

"Thought maybe we'd take the morning off and probably the afternoon too."

She smiled into his eyes, her emerald eyes darkened as she looked up at him. Her voice was husky as she looked up into his eyes. They had darkened into a deep cerulean blue. God! How she loved all the different faces of this man.

"Oh, vous a faits? Et maintenant ?" she purred to him as she wove her arms around his neck. (Oh you did? And now?)

"Maintenant ... maintenant je vais vous baiser." His voice was a low, deep growl. (Now… now I want to fuck you.)

He lowered his mouth to hers and brushed her lips, feather light, with his own.

"Slowly at first," he whispered brushing his lips over her eyes, her forehead.

"Then as hard and deep as I can until I don't know where I leave off and you start. Un seul corps, un seul esprit, une seule âme. Je vous appartiens Abby. Pour toujours." (One body, one spirit, a single soul. I belong to you Abby. Always.)

"Pour toujours. Oh God Jethro, how I love you…"

Abby melted into him then. All of the emotions of the explosion washed over both of them and the need to mate consumed them. Abby's mouth fused with his. His taste, his scent, the touch of his skin filled her world until nothing else was there, nothing else mattered. His arousal was hard against her and she writhed against him moaning frantically. His mouth was savage now on hers; he backed her up against the wall of the dining room and thrust hard against her belly. His lips and teeth nipped at her neck and tugged her lower lip just this side of pain.

Her fingers threaded up through his hair then down as she palmed his jaw line. Her hands then slid down to cup his groin and slowly she stroked his shaft. His head fell back eyes closed as he thrust against her hand, neck corded, lips parted in a grimace of lust and need. He fought for control. He could have come in her hands; he didn't want to do that. He needed to be in her…He needed to be _in!_

He drew back long enough to pull her pants down, and then he moved his mouth over hers again. Her fingers pulled at the button of his jeans, she found it only when he stopped kissing her and stood with hands on either side of her head panting. Their lips touched lightly again and again as she took down his zipper. When his jeans slid to the floor she found out he had no boxers on beneath. She made a whimper in heer throat and looked up at him her pupils dilated with need.

He gave a deep moan and his mouth and teeth moved down her spider web to the base of her throat. His hands skillfully unhooked her bra and the blouse flew over her head. She cried out as her naked chest met his. Her nipples were already painfully hard, breasts throbbing with want. He lavished her breasts with his tongue, suckling and nipping hard at the tips. She cried out as he bit her possessively at the swell of her breast and shoulder. His fingers moved between her legs and gripping her panties he tore them off. He could smell her. His fingers slipped into her. She was soaking wet, so hot and wet for him. Only for him. With a deep growl he pushed up on her then, lifting her right leg over his hip and sliding his dripping cock through her folds. Abby cried out again and thrust her hips up to meet him. He plunged into her heat. She screamed and arched up as her orgasm hit her instantly with his deep penetration.

Jethro found himself lost as he lifted his head to watch her face as she came. He held himself still, against all instinct, as her orgasm caused her muscles to milk his cock. Panting he closed his eyes then and fought the pressure building in the base of his spine.

Abby was gasping as she spiraled down. She found her husband leaning his head against her shoulder and panting hard. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her and she realized she had not felt him come with her through their bond. She kissed the side of his cheek nuzzling him.

"Où es-tu mon amour? Étienne?" (Where are you my love? Étienne?)

He lifted his head and kissed her hard then; kissed her with wet open mouthed kisses as he began to thrust inside her. Slowly at first then faster and harder until to Abby it seemed like one long sensation. She came apart screaming his name. This time she felt him joined, no fused with her as they transcended into the white light of ecstasy. One. For all of time and whatever lay beyond.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day Gibbs strode into the conference room at the FBI complex that had been set aside for NCIS. He held his coffee a little tighter when he saw all the FBI personnel all over the place. Standing just inside the door way he frowned looking for his team. He turned as he heard his name being called. Stepping back out into the hall he saw Fornell waving to him from a room two doors down.

"What are you doin' down here?" Gibbs said as he entered and saw McGee settled at a desk.

"Boss, Agent Fornell moved us in here because Agent Maki just kept taking all of our information and not letting us run with it."

Gibbs grunted and nodded his thanks to Fornell. He moved over to McGee's desk. He had three different large laptops open and seemed to be running programs.

"What'cha got McGee?" Gibbs murmured.

"Wait a minute Gibbs," Fornell said waving a hand. "How's our Abby doing?"

Gibbs turned frowning to face Fornell. McGee shrank down in his chair. Tony who was entering the room turned and left.

"_Our_ Abby Fornell?" Gibbs growled.

"Well, we know she's _yours_ technically Gibbs. But we all feel like she's ours too. I mean she's special. Well, you know that, but she's unique and we all love her. Emily just thinks the sun rises on her… Oh shit never mind."

Jethro had simply stared icy eyed at Fornell with one eye brow lifted, face expressionless. He felt an instinctive surge of possessiveness and pride as he looked at his friend. He had left his Abby tangled in the sheets and with a soft smile on her lips. They had made love gently and tenderly that morning and she had slipped back into sleep while he showered and shaved. They had indeed spent the day before loving each other again and again as he had told her they would.

He grinned when Tobias turned away. Tony came up to his side then.

"That was mean Boss." he said quietly and ducked hurrying to the table where his laptop had been set up.

"Boss using the FBI mainframe directly is kinda nice…" Glancing up at his mentor he met the ice blue eyes and quickly looked back to the screen.

"Anyway I've been searching for Jake McGuire in all the databases I felt were obvious. I had one hit that Tony's been trying to work."

"Yeah Boss, McGuire's name came up with a paper written for his college thesis. It's a little scary. The title is "Exploring the disintegration of Core Values in the American Justice System." Tony recited. He moved over to stand by Tim.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony as Ziva came over to them.

"Basically Boss he supposes that the core values of our country, life, liberty and a pursuit of happiness have become corrupted by the institution he calls 'The Socialist Police Inquistion'. In which all the law enforcement agencies are under the control of some kind of shady 'Council' that suppresses religious freedom, 'free' thinkers and "hides behind a superficial punishment of criminals allowing them to continue to 'feed' off of the hard won sustenance of the citizenry of the country."

"It looks like the PHD board at the University of Chicago decided that the country could survive without another PHD candidate in Sociology. They actually recommended therapy! McGuire took off for MIT after that. "

"Guess that would provide some kind'a twisted motivation…" Gibbs said thoughtfully to his team. Ziva stepped up then.

"I think we have a little more for you Gibbs. The PHD review board for Sociology at Chicago has 5 members. In the last 5 years 4 of the board members have died. All in supposed 'accidents'."

"Such as?" Gibbs said without looking up from the computer screen in front of Tim.

"Two by car accidents. One a hit and run, one by brake failure. A third disappeared while hiking in The Rockies in Colorado. The body was found in a gorge 2 weeks later much decayed and torn apart by predators. The fourth was shot in a drive by shooting only 2 months ago."

"No body saw any connections in these deaths?"

"They wouldn't know what to look for Gibbs. We only found this connection because we were searching every possible mention of McGuire's name!" Fornell looked upset. "We gotta find that fifth board member!"

"Got an address Boss. Dr. Judith Weber at 555 North Belding Avenue in Maywood Illinois."

"Send a local team there DiNozzo, now!" Gibbs barked.

"Dialing Boss!" Tony was on his phone.

Gibbs stood staring thoughtfully at the screen but not seeing it. His mind was running in a few different directions at once. Suddenly he grabbed his cell phone from his jacket. He hit a key and waited.

"Mike, any hangups today?" Gibbs body was tense.

"Well what about Abby's phone?" He listened and nodded. "Yeah, the damn news vans are a pain in the ass."

"She did what? Mike don't let her do that. Well Christ, you can shoot people between the eyes and you can't keep one woman off the phone?" He began to pace.

"Ok, Ok. Can I talk to her please?"

Tim, Ziva and Fornell watched Gibbs pace slowly back and forth. He stood still suddenly and his eyes were unfocused into the distance as he spoke. They knew he was reaching psychically for his wife as he spoke to her. Ziva shivered a little. She could sense the energy when they did this.

"Abby, Abby n'utilisez pas, s'il vous plaît votre cellule." He closed his eyes and shook his head. (Please don't use your cell phone.)

"Non, non-mon Amour. Cet homme, il est en mesure d'utiliser la technologie contre nous, contre vous ! (This man, he is able to use technology against us, against you!)

Jethro waved his hand in a negative motion as he tried to reason with his wife.

"Oui, je sais vous pouvez coder le signal, mais il serait plus facile pour nous, pour moi si vous voulez arrêter et réfléchir. (Yes, I know you can scramble the signal, but it would make it easier for us, for me if you would stop and think.)"

Gibbs listened silently, although Abby's voice could be heard becoming more strident by the others.

"Abby, Mon Abb's, il n'a qu'à allumer la télé à voir vous a survécu à son attaque. Il n'aime pas les survivants. Nous avons trouvé quelques choses de lui.(He only has to turn on the TV to see you survived the attack. He doesn't like survivors. We've found out a few things about him."

He listened for a moment more. Then "I'm begging Sweetheart."

Then quietly, "Merci. Merci mon seul vais rester à la maison ce soir, je vous promets de vous OK? Je t'aime."

Jethro closed his phone and stood quietly thinking. He stood up straighter and stepped back to the others.

"Did she understand Gibbs?" Fornell said looking at his friend seriously.

"Yeah. She's gonna stay off the phone and Mike's going help me move her and Jack to my Dad's in the morning."

"Lemme ask ya something. Why the French?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at him with a straight face.

"Simple. Because you don't speak it Tobias." He turned his attention back to Tony. "DiNozzo where are we with that team?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Special Agent Landeau and his partner Special Agent Franklin drove up a long sweeping driveway towards the home of Judith Weber. It was a brick Tudor with old trees that shaded the house from the late afternoon sun.

"Wow, nice house! Guess we're in the wrong line of work huh?"

Franklin was the younger of the two but they had been together in 3 countries and 5 years. He had been looking at real estate lately because he was engaged to be married for the second time. Landeau sighed.

"Yeah. Can't picture you in a house like this though Frankie. No room for a barbeque pit and horseshoes. Just a pool and maybe tennis courts. Neighbors won't like your friends much. You gonna keep talking about houses from now until you two get married? Get's boring."

They pulled up in front of the house and got out. Both agents scanned the area and the house front before moving to the porch. There appeared to be no one home although the phone had been answered by a woman who said she was Ms. Weber and set up the appointment.

Franklin turned his head as he saw a woman with a tot in a jogging stroller turn up the driveway of the house (?), estate (?) across the street. The bell rang a second time, bonging deeply in the big house.

"Coming!" a woman's voice came from inside.

She opened the door and waved them in with an uncertain smile. The agents saw an older lady, immaculately groomed despite a big sun hat on her head and gardening gloves in her hand.

"How can I help you Agents?" she said after introductions.

She led them to a large sunny room with wall to wall built in book cases and spacious windows. There was a delicate antique desk covered with papers and a laptop computer with accessories.

Landeau took over then. Weber's eyes grew larger and larger as they described the connection between the deaths of her associates and a long forgotten PHD candidate.

"Oh my God! I barely remember him except that he was very strange. Arrogant and paranoid. Wait, I keep notes on all of our candidates."

She went over to a cabinet under one of the book shelves. When the door opened there were filing cabinets built in. She quickly sorted through files and withdrew one.

"Yes, here he is Jared Anthony McGuire. He is brilliant, but his work became increasingly erratic. His professors reported some worrying signs of mental instability. We advised him to seek therapy and treatment after his presentation."

"How do these 'presentations' go?" Landeau asked.

"The dissertation paper is turned in for evaluation before the 'defense' is scheduled. Then the candidate comes prepared to 'defend' the premise of the paper to a group of credentialed professors who propose questions on the dissertation."

"How did McGuire do Professor Weber?" Franklin asked genuinely curious.

"Well, it was interesting. He actually had a prepared defense albeit based on some flawed reasoning."

"Flawed? I thought you felt he is mentally ill."

"Yes. Well." she waved a hand, obviously ill at ease.

"Mrs. Weber, we need to get you ready to leave. You are going to be placed in federal protection until McGuire is captured or the threat neutralized."

"Protection? Because of what happened to the others?" she came from behind the desk wringing her hands.

"Yes Ma'am. McGuire doesn't seem to like authority and after investigation we discovered he's been very carefully eliminating everyone in his life who has tried to curb him."

"Are you protecting his family too?"

"He doesn't have one. His parents and brother are dead." Landeau said his face expressionless.

"Oh my God! You think he may have killed them too?"

"It's not certain Ma'am. We have people looking into that. It's just better if you allow us to protect you."

"My husband! He's meeting me here for lunch… My God where is he?"

She quickly reached for her phone on her desk. After a tense moment he answered.

"Everett, the NCIS people are here. Apparently I'm in danger where are you? They want to take us away." She was silent as she listened briefly then turned to the agents.

"He's coming up the street as we speak. I need to pack don't I? Oh I don't know what to take, so many memories."

Landeau reached out and picked up the file on McGuire and folding it he tucked it into his jacket inner pocket. A sudden uneasy thought occurred to him.

" , do you both park your cars inside?"

"Yes."

Landeau headed for the front door at a trot. He got outside just in time to see Weber drive into the garage. As the older man got out he rushed toward the inside door of the house and the garage door began to close.

"Franklin! Get them out! Get them out now!" he screamed.

The explosion came as Landeau rushed back toward the front door. The force of it blew him backward across the circle of driveway and out onto the sculpted lawn. The front of his body and face and head were covered with debris lacerations; his ears and nose were bleeding. The concussion left him gasping for breath and with a high pitched ringing in his ears.

He tried to roll over but he lay flailing and his vision was unfocused. Hands suddenly touched him and he screamed. Looking up he saw a feminine face with lips moving looking down at him. He fainted dead away.

Gibbs got the phone call just before he was going to leave to check on his family. Glancing at his watch he saw it was 1600 hrs (4pm). His anger suddenly dissolved as he realized he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise to Abby.

Striding back into the FBI he passed through security again. The explosives dog scanned him quickly. Gibbs took his phone out and called DiNozzo.

"Get everybody back DiNozzo. We got trouble. Yeah, I know. No, I don't feel that. It's getting more personal. He's not in Chicago. Not now. I'll call her soon, I'm calling Fornell."

After reaching Fornell Gibbs called the Director and updated him on the explosion in Chicago. Leon was very quiet for a long minute.

"I expect Chicago is going to send us what information they can?"

"Yes Sir. Apparently Landeau had a file in his jacket regarding McGuire. It shows he was unbalanced when he presented that twisted dissertation and reports from professors showing signs of mental illness going back almost the full 4 years of the program."

"I want Dr. Mallard to take a look at that. Landeau, is he talking yet?"

"Yes sir. I do to. No, he just got out of surgery." 

"Somehow we have to get a handle on where this mad man's head is at. Even a crazy man has a plan Gibbs. Secret is we gotta find a way to be crazy enough to find it first."

"I'll call you when the package arrives." Gibbs said while he rubbed his face.

"Got an idea." Vance said. " I'm going to do a little more research. I agree he's not in Illinois. He's back here to finish what he started."

"Wanna share your idea Sir?"

"Not yet Gibbs."

Gibbs ended the call then hit the speed dial for Abby. He needed her to go with Mike to Stillwater. McGuire didn't like criticism and the survival of his bombings were in and of themselves critics. An uneasy thought came and stuck. He worried at it, clarifying it and began to look for ways to use it instead of be victimized by it. Abby answered with the first ring.

"Étienne comment allez-vous ?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Abb's. Je t'aime." Jethro sat heavily and ran his free hand through his hair. "Please, please listen to me and don't ask questions right now. I need you to pack up Jackson and head to Stillwater right now! Take Leila and Amira with you. Mike's on his way to get you as soon as we finish talking. It's important Babe. Please."

Silence answered him. He could feel Abby reaching for him, reading him, feeling his emotions, making her decision.

"Alright. But I expect you to contact me and explain, OK? If the phone doesn't work than you know what I mean. Sooner rather than later Sweetie."

"Oui. I promise. I love you with all I have."

"If I didn't believe that I wouldn't be going." she said acerbically. Then softening, "Jethro, I love you. You're the air I breathe. I can't live without you. Please, please take care; come home safe to me, to us!"

"Il n'y a rien pour me garder en vie sans vous. Vous êtes tout ce qui est bon et droit dans ma vie. Tout ce que je suis et ce qu'ils font est pour vous. Do you believe me Love?"

(There is nothing to keep me alive without you. You're all that is good and right in my life. Everything I am and do is for you.)

"I do. Now I'm scared Gibbs. I mean really really scared. We're going. I love you. À bientôt mon Amour."

Abby hung up and Gibbs pressed his speed dial for Mike. In a few brief words he explained the situation. Mike said only "Be careful Probie, this one's not runnin' on a Ford V8."

The next phone call was to Jackson. Again very brief. Jack's only comment was to ask "Am I loadin' the shotgun too?" When Gibbs said "Yeah." Jack said "I'm waitin'. Love you Son."

Gibbs dropped his head and said a quick prayer for the safety of his family. Then he rose and put his phone in his pocket. He turned and Fornell was there.

"We set?"

"Yeah."

"Ok where we goin'?"

"Nowhere. You're gonna be giving a newspaper interview."

"I _hate_ reporters! You do it!"

"I know. But you never shot one."

The two men headed out of the offices and toward the elevators.

"I've wanted to though. Doesn't that count?"

"No."

"I knew you were gonna say that. Man, I'm gonna hate this aren't I."

"Yep. I'd say so." he indicated Fornell to enter the elevator first.

As they rose toward the upper levels of the big building, Fornell spoke again.

"Are we going to talk to the 'powers-that-be'?"

"Yep."

"Man! I hate doing that too. Is there anything I'm gonna like about this?"

"Yeah. You're gonna get to shoot something."

As they got off the elevator Fornell glanced up at his taller friend.

"Oh, OK then. But not the reporter though right?"

"No, not the reporter Tobias."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Peter Simmons, the Director of the FBI, sat across the desk from Gibbs, Fornell and Vance. Simmons steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair to gaze thoughtfully at the NCIS team.

"So you're hoping that by eliminating all of the 'ancillary' targets McGuire will set his site on you and/or your team Gibbs?"

"On all of us Director. On the surviving NCIS teams and agents." Vance said.

"Why would you want to bring this maniac raining down on you a second time?"

"We need to draw him out, draw him back to our turf so to speak. We've checked on the other professors he dealt with. He seems to have only been targeting those on his PHD board, not other professors. So that idea isn't realistic. However, we think that McGuire hasn't stayed to watch any of his bombs actually explode. He's been enjoying all the news reports, all the panic, being the 'bogeyman' to the country. We're proposing we 'create' another survivor. One of the PHD board, Dr. Robert Green."

"Didn't he die in a car explosion?" frowned Simmons.

"Yes Sir, he did." Gibbs said respectfully. "However there were no actual surveillance images of the explosion. Green was his first victim. All of his other explosions had at least one camera angle. When he placed the first bomb he was worried about being seen and chose too well. Nothing for him to see. We're going to exploit that with some carefully crafted 'leaks'. Dr. Green is going to 'come forward' to try to help NCIS."

"Why did McGuire target NCIS? Do you know?" Simmons leaned further back in the chair studying Gibbs and Vance closely.

The silver haired agent looked calm and collected, but Simmons noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"I believe he has a delusion about us Sir. I'm not sure exactly what it is. We haven't been able to find any connection between the professors and NCIS as of yet. We're still tracing their activities. It has to be in there. We just can't see it yet."

Simmons leaned forward hands on the desk. He wanted to help. He really did. There was a lot of anger amongst all the law enforcement agencies about the explosion. Even the CIA had diverted agents and assigned them to work on finding Mcguire. He took a deep breath.

"I've received orders to help you in any way I can Director Vance. But I need a plan. One that doesn't involve painting a target on your remaining agents. I know you can recall agents stationed overseas and rebuild your manpower."

"I don't want to endanger more people by bringing foreign agents home. There would be a lack of supervision in some critical areas. We feel we can provide adequate coverage for this mission with your help."

"Tell me what you need. If it makes sense we're a go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jared McGuire sat in the window of a Seattle coffee house sipping on a Peruvian espresso and surfing the internet on a stolen laptop computer. He went through the daily US and then World news on CNN. From there he went to the search engine for NCIS then on to searching his own name.

Under his own name he found a small blurb as a "person of interest" for questioning in relation to the bombing of the headquarters. In a related search of 'bombings' his computer suddenly flagged a small article.

"Retired Professor Dr. Robert Green formerly of the University of Chicago has come forward after the bombing of NCIS headquarters in Washington DC. He feels he has information that may assist in finding the person or people responsible for the explosion. The bombing resulted in the death of 30 employees and Marines."

McGuire began to search for further information. This should not be possible!

Robert Green was dead! He should know, he had triggered the explosion after hitting the car with his pickup. No one could have survived the injuries that had been inflicted. He had seen the death notice in the newspaper. He had been in Denver at the time for safety's sake.

"No, no. no. no!"

His fingers flew as he frantically searched for other information. He expanded his search and finally found another small blurb in the college newspaper dated some 4 months after the hit and run.

"Dr. Robert Green returned home today after finishing rehab for his spinal cord injuries following a hit and run accident. He and his wife plan to move to Washington DC in order to be near their daughter a surgeon at Walter Reed."

Alive, he was alive. This wasn't possible! It changed the plans. Not acceptable. This had to be dealt with and quickly. He wanted to finish his job. He needed to kill the remaining survivors. He had not expected so many to be able to escape the explosions. He needed to return to Washington and determine the exact number of agents who had survived. Now this. This mistake!

"No mistakes. No mistakes. Not acceptable. The timetable has to continue!"

He stood and carefully gathered up the remains of his breakfast and coffee and muttering he left. He strode quickly down the sidewalk toward the boarding house where he had maintained a room for the past 6 months. He knew the room was safe. He had established residence in Seattle for a secure base. He knew he would have to run after NCIS collapsed.

The Council had had its center of operations on the third floor at NCIS. They called it MTAC but the Prophet had his sources. They had managed to infiltrate and told him the truth. Finding the two foreigners to help him inside NCIS had been through Nick, a sort of contact who brought McGuire his orders. McGuire had thought to do the job alone and had in fact made his way inside to tamper with the lock the night before and set his two of his explosives in the stairwell. The other two men had supposedly had detonators and further explosives that were of a quality he didn't have access to.

With their discovery by the silver haired agent the explosives hadn't done the intended job. But all in all it had seemed a good day. Until later. The news of survivors had prompted Nick to visit. Apparently The Prophet who headed the Order of the Holy Warriors of Nye, of which Jared and Nick were members, was very upset. Nick said all of the survivors would have to be hunted down.

Now Green. It would certainly prompt another visit from Nick if not another different representative of the Prophet. He so did not need this right now. He was almost done with his plan of action for the survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Gibbs sat on a saw horse in his basement working on the engraving for the back rail of a dining room chair. He had decided to make a new dining room set for Abby. She had wanted an oval oak table, with one or two leaves to expand into for holidays when everyone was over and the food made their current table sag. His customary jar with two fingers of bourbon tonight rested on the table, just far enough away to avoid wood chips. He'd already finished one glass. The burn down the back of his throat was both familiar and not comforting.

The house was empty. There was no other word for it. It was no longer a home. It was empty. The sunshine and warmth that was its heart was gone. The emptiness was in and of itself was all too familiar. He sipped some more of the bourbon. The stillness was not comforting. He was no longer used to it. For many years there had been nothing to fill those empty hours of silence. He had kept his mind empty with the wood work and the bourbon. Only able to sleep for even a few hours with their help alone, he had tried to live with a pain so deep he felt over whelmed and despondent with it.

With Abby's lively entrance into his life, his quiet house had regained movement and companionship. A warmth, a feeling of… Hope. She had brought the rest of his team into his life as more than work associates. They had become friends and family, welcome in his home as well. The realization of her importance to him personally, intimately, had finally come to him in Mexico.

He had talked a little while ago with Abby and assured himself of his family's safety and well-being before coming downstairs. The other restless feelings he now had he dismissed as his usual uncertainties before a plan comes together. Increasing his focus he began to create a fleur-de-lis in the center of the wood. For almost an hour he worked carefully, referring to his notes and diagram at times. The bourbon level dropped little by little. He had just begun to put his tools away when his phone rang. It was very late, or very early dependent on your view. He stiffened and looked at it suspiciously.

He stood and went to the bench and looked at the number displayed. Frowning he felt his 'gut' clench. It was an unknown number. Touching a button on the side of the phone he waited until he heard a soft click then answered.

"Yeah Gibbs." His face was expressionless and his eyes blazed a clear azure blue.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs. So sorry I couldn't stay long enough to introduce myself the other day. I had other appointments I needed to make. How are you doing Gibbs? How's the wife and kid? I've seen their pictures. The boy is the spitting image of you. How proud you must be!"

"Who is this?" Gibbs was reaching for time now as the trace continued.

"Oh Agent Gibbs, by the by must I continue to call you Agent Gibbs?"

"Depends."

"This is wonderful! On what may I ask?"

"You need to tell me who you are and what you want from me."

"Oh how delightfully simple! I want you to truly know I am enjoying talking with you very, very Special agent Gibbs. My name is Nicholas or Nichloai. I am a servant of The Prophet. I merely wanted to assure you that because you were the most intuitive of all of those highly intelligent people at NCIS I have decided to kill you and yours first."

"I see." Gibbs growled. His azure eyes lightened to the gray-blue of ice in the polar sea. "Tel un honneur d'être sûr !" (Such an honor to be sure!)

"What? What did you say? What's with the French accent? Who is this?"

"I think you are well aware of who I am Jared. After all, Vous êtes mon fan numéro un. C'est vrai?" (You're my number one fan. That's true?) It was said in a low silky baritone.

Étienne had stepped away from the bench now and rubbed a thumb over a slightly rough edge on a plank of his finished spindle. His eyes were unfocused as he listened for background noises. Traffic, free flowing, no stop and go. Somewhat distant. No noticeable conversation, wait there was a couple talking and the girl giggling as they moved away. A bell, a buoy, present but off center. A scuffed shoe on gravel. McGuire was walking.

Jared was disturbed somewhere deep inside. He tried to regain the upper hand in the conversation. Somewhere he felt it had slipped into a different conversation. He was uneasy.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm tired of playing games with you. I'm going to hang up now. You'd better be looking over your shoulder. That's a promise."

"Oh Jared." A deep, low chuckle was heard. It was somehow very threatening. McGuire froze.

"Enjoy your walk by the river. You do not need to bother looking over your shoulder. Vous n'allez pas me voir venir. C'est une promesse." (You're not going to see me coming. That's a promise.)

Jared McGuire felt a shiver run down his spine and then heard a dial tone. His jaw dropped. The bastard had hung up on him. On him! Somehow the self-righteous anger wouldn't rise. He looked around quickly and headed back to his room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Étienne Ste-Germaine stood very still his left hand holding the phone tightly. After a moment the phone rang and he answered.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Er…Boss?" McGee questioned carefully, there was 'something' in Gibbs voice that was different.

"What do you need McGee?" The tone was abrupt and preoccupied.

"I have the trace on the call Boss. He's in Seattle, in Frovent Park."

McGee spoke cautiously, listening carefully. Something was up. A familiar tingle had started between his shoulder blades.

"Yes. I thought somewhere near water. Very good McGee. Tell Tony to meet me at Reagan Airport at 0500 at the United counter."

"Boss, d'you want Ziva and I to fly out there?"

Tim was certain now. He wasn't talking to an angry, distressed Gibbs. The English was with a decided French accent and extremely controlled.

"Non, non mon ami. We do not need to go there. Jared is coming home to us. Il vient à moi. I would like you both to follow him from the gate."

"Are you going to talk to Agent Fornell?"

"Hmmm. Non. Pas en ce moment Tim. Is that alright with you?"

"Étienne, I'm not going to tell him anything. But we should probably tell him something because when the three of us leave he'll get suspicious."

"Well, if you feel it is best. I must go. I have preparations to make. I will keep this number open. Au revoir Tim."

He hung up. Tim put his head down on the table in front of him. Étienne Ste-Germaine. He needed to talk with Ducky. What was going on? They had all seen glimpses of Étienne lately. The stress had been very hard on Gibbs, on all of them. He wished he had an Étienne to slip into. Everything is black or white, right or wrong, good or bad. He dialed Tony's number reluctantly. 30 minutes later they arrived at the FBI.

'What's up McSleepy? It's after 0100. We were sleeping. It's your turn to be up all night not us." Tony strolled in eating a banana followed closely by Ziva.

"I just spoke with Étienne. He says Jared McGuire is coming back to DC on the next plane out of Seattle. He says to be at the United counter at 0500. He wants Ziva and I to be at the gate to follow him out. He thinks Jared is coming back just for him."

"Play the recording McGee." Tony said harshly throwing the banana out.

"I just told you…"

"Play it!" Ziva said sharply. "I want to hear their voices."

Tim did as she said. Tony had it replayed twice more. He was solemn as he looked at Ziva.

"He threatened his family directly." Ziva said her eyes flashing.

"Talk about a triggering event. If McGuire qualifies as a tornado, Étienne is a class 4 hurricane . Now he thinks he's going to set his sights on Abb's and little Jack? Don't think so."

"Étienne is able to objectify more than Gibbs right now. Calmer, clearer, even more deadly." Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah. McGuire is so dead." Tony said shaking his head.

"There's gonna be a body count." Tim said. "I better call Fornell, he's at home. I'll use my cell. Étienne didn't really seem to want the FBI involved though. D'you think he'll be angry with me? "

"What did he say McGee?" Ziva said thoughtfully.

"I wanna watch. This has possibilities!" Tony said rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"You would!" Ziva said dismissively.

"Ah my little buttercup. You enjoy a good blood bath! Don't bother to deny it."

"An assassin does what is needed. We don't _enjoy_ our work."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Tony said looking closely at her. "I was there for Shalamonte too Z. There were a lot of happy assassins there."

"I believe that Étienne is going to eliminate a threat to his wife and child. I would do the same." Ziva paced slowly back and forth before the door.

"What would you do first Z ?" Tony said still watching her closely. He waved Tim silent when he began to speak.

"I would start with a plan of course. After determining where my target is likely to be, I would study the target. Home, work, likely hobbies or places of interest. Restaurants, coffee houses etc. I would decide what weapons I would need. Long range, close range, silent, public or private interception and of course opportunity. There are many things to consider."

"OK. So we know Étienne is considering the airport. Do you think he's going to hit him there?"

"No." she said thoughtfully. "He said he wants Tim and I to follow him."

"I agree." Tony said. "So…he's gonna let McGuire see him then. Let him know his ass is grass."

"McGuire is going to go to ground?" Tim asked. "Is that why Étienne is going to try to spook him?"

"Either that or he's going to make a move fairly quickly toward Gibbs' family."

"Should we call Mike? Play him the tape?" McGee asked.

"No, I'm betting Étienne's already called him. Get Fornell down here Timmy. It's time to circle the wagons. John Wayne's gonna kick some ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Étienne Ste-Germaine stood in the shadows of some potted plants in the terminal lobby of Ronald Reagan airport. He stood in a relaxed fashion, leaning against the escalator wall behind him. He watched all of the people passing by in a casual easy manner. An airport was its own world. 24 hours a day 7 days a week. His fingers played with an unlit cigar. His mind eliminated almost all of them as anything other than travelers.

He easily picked out those who had some nefarious interest in being there. Business men making illicit phone calls and meeting with mistresses, pickpockets, con men working it with willing victims. Only one pickpocket came near him and a simple glance from ice blue eyes froze him and made him veer away.

Tony approached coming down the escalator. Étienne approved, Tony had made a circuit before coming to Gibbs.

"Boss, no sign. Ziva and McGee are waiting on the gate at a sports bar."

"Oui. Merci." His eyes continued to survey the room.

Tony eyed him carefully. "Are you expecting him to come in on another flight?"

"Non, non. He will come in and perhaps look for obvious signs of a tail. But he is basically inexperienced. He is a delusional man and feels he is above all of the normal and therefore invincible. He will come down stairs here to us. I will see him and let him leave."

Tony nodded. "What d'you want me to do Boss?"

"You will follow the man who is following McGuire and tell him to back off."

Tony startled and then stared. He wasn't sure how

Étienne knew about any of this.

"Where'd that come from Boss? There's another guy?"

Étienne turned toward Tony and nodded. His face was impassive and controlled. He gestured with his cigar toward the flight counter.

"Ils sont ici." (They're here.)

"Étienne, this isn't going to be one of your 'solo' ops here. We all lost friends and we're all scared for our families. Abby and little Jack are ours too. Jack is like my imaginary Dad in this lifetime. And we're scared to death for you too Boss. You are more than just our supervisor and you know it."

Looking down Étienne tapped his hand against his jeans clad leg.

"I do not wish to risk any of you. You are all my family. I admit this. This man is an unexpected item." He looked away above Tony's head. "I prefer to consider him an asset. I would like you to follow him and see where he goes, who he contacts. I do not mean to 'solo' you."

Tony grimaced. He had never understood Étienne's lack of grasp of American idioms. He was after all Gibbs. The main enforcer and business manager for a worldwide Belgian criminal organization spoke French. The Marine and NCIS agent assigned to the French US embassy and undercover operations spoke fluent French too.

"Are you looking for someone in particular other than McGuire?"

Étienne's gaze was again on the crowd. Tony was once again a peripheral distraction.

"Oui. I think someone else is hunting our rabbit. I do not wish them to succeed. He is mine, ours." He glanced at Tony again his eyes like ice. "Ils viennent.

Vous devez aller maintenant. Aller." (They come. You must go now. Go.) He waved a hand.

Tony looked at the promenade and saw McGuire with a computer bag, backpack and a small duffle moving along the store fronts, stopping in an obvious attempt to check for a tail periodically. In a good visual distance McGee and Ziva moved along following. Both were carrying hand luggage as if they were travelers.

Lifting his chin Étienne indicated a dark black man following McGee and Ziva. He was not looking at them however, he was watching McGuire.

"Il y a."

"I see him. I'm gone."

Tony moved away into the crowd making a large circle. He slipped ear plugs from his I Pod into his ears without turning it on. Pretending to move to music only he could hear he picked up his subject. When they neared the escalator Gibbs was not there. McGuire stepped on fearlessly as did all those following him.

McGuire didn't head for baggage and moved through the entrance lobby toward the auto rental booths. After hitting 3 of them and finding nothing available he stood undecided. Moving suddenly he went out the main doors and caught a cab. As he went to get inside he found a lovely brunette leaning in after him.

"I am so very tired. Are you going into DC? Would you please share your cab?"

"Um, well sure. I guess so…" McGuire stammered.

Ziva slid in beside him. The cab moved off gradually accelerating as it headed out to the city.

"I am going to The Imperial. Is that close to your destination? "She asked fluttering her eyes.

"Oh um yeah. C'mon along." McGuire found himself tongue tied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Tony watched from inside the terminal as the well-dressed black man stood frustrated as the cab pulled away. There were no other cabs in the stand right now. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and spoke agitatedly into it. Tony opened the door and tried to identify the language. It sounded Middle Eastern. Not Tony's specialty, he did most European languages - speaking anyway if not written. But the Arabic was coming slow. He relied on Ziva and to a lesser extent Gibbs.

Some 20 minutes later as Tony watched from his NCIS fleet car, a limo pulled up and the man got in. He wondered where Étienne was. His car wasn't in the parking lot where he had left it. As he pulled out to follow the limo his phone rang. Startled he looked down and was surprised to see it was Abby. Geesh.

"Hi Baby. What's going on?" He turned and scooted quickly through a yellow light and remained 3 cars behind the limo. It was headed in towards the city and Embassy Row.

"Tony, I can feel that Étienne is running around and he won't talk to me. He's up to something."

"Honey, are you OK? Baby Jack and Jack Sr. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen to me OK? I want to know what he's doing! I ask him and he just tells me he loves me more than life and cuts me off. I am freakin' terrified here! I can't lose him Tony, I can't."

Abby's voice broke into sobs.

"Honey I'm kind' a in the middle of something here, something Étienne asked me to do."

"You've been with him?"

"Yeah Honey. We're tailing somebody right now. I gotta go. He's OK honey. He's OK. I gotta go."

"Tony, you got his 6 right? Promise me."

"I'm workin' on that right now Abb's. Kiss the baby for me. Gotta go!"

Tony slowed and read the sign. The mystery man's limo had pulled into the drive of the Iranian embassy. Tony paused and snapped a quick picture of the limo at the front door. The stalker as Tony thought of him got out and looked around briefly and went inside. This was wrong on so many levels. What would the Iranians want with this locally grown nut job McGuire? Now, where the hell was Gibbs? He wanted to let him know about this info.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Imperial Hotel Ziva slid out of the cab allowing McGuire a good long look down the front of her blouse. He was beet red and began muttering to himself.

Ziva cheerfully allowed McGuire to walk beside her toward the ticket counter, chattering about nothing. McGuire raised his voice in an effort to drown her out. At the same time he made no effort to walk away from her or say goodbye. He seemed to be talking to someone named Nicholai. Most of what she heard seemed like fantasy.

At the registration desk McGuire gave his name and false ID. Ziva registered under her own false papers. She turned toward McGuire.

"Would you like to have dinner later?" she asked batting her lashes at him.

"Er…um…no. I'm just gonna grab a sandwich later."

"Well, if you change your mind I'll be dining at 6 o'clock in the main salon. Room 770 if you like."

"Um… sure." He watched her walk away surreptitiously.

He'd never had the courage to even talk with such a beautiful woman. Surely the prophet was allowing this as a reward for his plans? His virginity had always been a bargaining chip for the Prophet. He had been promised a beautiful woman to do with as he pleased. He could do with her _everything _he pleased. Could this be the one? His plans for the survivors had been approved by the Prophet and he was supposed to go to the silver haired Gibbs home during the night tonight. That left him time for the doe eyed dubiously innocent whore who had so boldly forced herself on him in the cab.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Étienne watched in irritation as Ziva got into the cab with McGuire. It was not part of his plan to expose her so intimately to McGuire's twisted intellect.

With a sigh he watched Tony take off after the stalker. This too was of secondary interest to him. The government should be concerned that the Iranians were interested in McGuire. Etienne knew that McGuire's insanity would prevent him from cooperating with the Iranians for any organized terrorist activity.

Investigation had proved that the two men who had assisted him were actually members of an obscure on line group that McGuire belonged to. A shadowy character called the Prophet had a small group of followers who believed in the downfall of the US government and ultimately the world. The Prophet sought to "teach the world to subjugate itself to my will."

In a brief conversation with Ducky before going to the airport Étienne heard this premise and dismissed it.

"Non Ducky. Cette figure est réelle seulement dans l'esprit de McGuires. Il est le Prophète. Si nous prenons la tête d'un serpent le corps mourra. ( This figure is real only in McGuires mind. He is the Prophet. If we take the head of the snake the body will die.)"

"He may actually feel very powerless Étienne. This fantasy is his way of coping with the lack of self-control he otherwise would feel. It is maladaptive but in some ways fascinating."

"This fantasy as you call it has killed people; people that I would have preferred remain alive. He has plans that involve killing ma famille Docteur. I have no pity, I have no compassion, I have no curiosity. I am his death, la morte, Docteur Mallard. It is very simple. As his executioner I will act and there will be no hesitation, pas de pitié. Just as he acted at headquarters. À bientôt Docteur."

Ducky found himself listening to a dial tone. He hung up his phone slowly.

"I really do find talking with Étienne most disturbing on a deep level." He glanced up at Jimmy.

"Why so Doctor?" Palmer was genuinely curious.

"He is the embodiment of what I feel are the negative aspects of Jethro's personality. I do not like him to spend long periods of time immersed in that personality."

"But they can also be looked upon as his survival skills, the things that enabled him to be a good and successful Sniper and Marine." Palmer said.

"Jethro has grown far beyond those restrictions Mr. Palmer. He has a need for justice and a fundamental belief in the system and his ability to effect change in it. Other than a deep love for Abby and his family I am not sure Étienne has the other more complex emotions and character strengths that make up Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"He survived a long time as Étienne Dr. Mallard. There has to be some foundation of personality that carries over don't you think?"

Jimmy continued to lay out the instruments needed for the next case.

"Yes, yes. I suppose so. I should probably speak with Tony before we begin. He may want to know what we spoke about."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat for about 5 minutes outside the embassy then moved on. The Iranians were not the primary target at this point. Tony called Fornell and updated him about the stalker. Tony wasn't sure exactly what to do about Ziva at this point. Tony wasn't looking forward to speaking with Gibbs about Ziva's situation or the Iranians. With a hefty sigh he hit the speed dial.

"Oui." came the expressionless answer.

"Boss, the stalker went straight to the Iranian embassy. Ziva got in a cab with McGuire and they're headed to some hotel."

"You are of course following the cab." Étienne said flatly.

"Er… no. McGee is checking on location right now through the cab company."

"I suggest you go along to the Olympic Hotel DiNozzo."

"How do you know that Boss?" Tony asked genuinely curious.

"It is the largest and most luxurious hotel in Washington DC. A suitable place for a 'Holy Warrior' and his God to settle do you not think?" Étienne murmured and hung up.

"I hate it when he does that." Tony groused out loud and headed for the hotel. Tony hit another speed dial number.

"Fornell, head for the Olympic Hotel. Yeah well Étienne says they're going there. Hopefully it's not blown up when we get there. Yeah, he's headed there too. Why do I feel like I'm headed for the Apocalypse?" Tony hung up and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Étienne moved through the front doors of the Olympic Hotel in an easy relaxed gait. He glanced briefly to his left at the hotel bar-restaurant. There were already some business men seated and nursing their beers. He moved to the front desk where he put down Gibbs go bag and waited his turn with the clerk.

As he moved up to the clerk he pulled his money clip and ID out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh very good Mr… Ste-Germaine. One night or more?" The clerk asked with a one size fits all smile.

"One si'l vous plait."

"Of course. If you would sign here…"

He pushed the book toward Étienne who immediately recognized Ziva's writing and filed away the room number. He noted the room signature above and below as well. Étienne made his way up to his room and then moved quickly up stairs to Ziva's room. A quick knock brought her to the door.

"Étienne." Ziva didn't seem surprised to see him. She stepped back and let him in.

"When are going to see him?" Étienne said to her turning to look directly into her eyes.

"I told him I would be in the main salon at 1800 for dinner."

"You are of course sans aucun doute how to handle his insanity and eventual attack on you?"

"Bien sûr Étienne. I look forward to it. It would be very satisfying to kill him."

"Mmmm. Je vois votre point de vue Ziva. But do not underestimate the insane mind. They know no limits and he does not live in our reality. I will watch for you."

"Merci Étienne. And I of course will watch for you." Ziva said firmly.

That got a small half smile as he turned toward the door.

"À bientôt Ziva."

"Adieu Étienne."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ziva sat at a table in the main dining room. It was now 1830 and she had ordered her dinner. She was dressed provocatively in a rich burnt orange colored dress that wrapped around her slender figure and with a cowl neck it allowed a glimpse of her bosom. It was offset by multiple thin gold chains around her neck and feather shaped dropped earrings. She had deliberately made her eye makeup very dramatic and her eyes looked larger.

Aimlessly Ziva twirled her wine glass between her fingers and watched the doorway waiting for McGuire. If Tony could have seen her there would have been no dessert on the menu. At least not the kind you could eat in the restaurant! Then at the doorway she saw him. Jared McGuire came toward her with a strange smile on his face. It almost looked like it was pasted on, as if someone had told him what muscles to use in order to present a facsimile of a socially presentable smile.

Ziva pretended to suddenly see him and a beaming and seductive smile came across her face. She gestured to the other chair at the table. McGuire hesitated then came to the table and sat down.

"Well hello! I hoped you would join me tonight. We didn't even exchange names! I am Ziva."

"McGuire, Jared McGuire."

"Well hello Jared McGuire. Would you join me for dinner?"

He shook his head very quickly, almost repulsed by the suggestion. This bitch was so corrupt it was a wonder she had made it to this age alive. She could not be the one who is his reward. The Prophet would tell him what to do, how to make this one suffer for the evil that grew between her thighs. She sat there so smooth and sweetly scented, her skin glowing in the muted light of the dining room. Her ruby lips covered white teeth. He longed to pull them loose from her face, perhaps to eat them.

The waiter suddenly appeared. Jared jumped. Forcing another rictus smile he ordered a club soda. Ziva had the glass of wine that she had been sipping. The waiter offered McGuire a menu. He took it with a muted "Thank you". He pretended to be looking at it as he watched Ziva. Ziva had a pleasant smile on her face and pretended to look around the dining room. When McGuire looked up she leaned in and gave him a flash of her breasts. He reddened and grabbed his soda.

"What looks good to you?" Ziva said leaning in attentively and providing another glimpse of her soft bosom.

"The salmon I guess." He was avoidant of looking into her face or eyes.

"I ordered the sea bass myself. Do you enjoy fishing?"

"No. I have too much to do. Too much to accomplish and not a lot of time."

Ziva leaned back in her chair and crossed her elegant legs.

"Everyone has something they like to do. What are you interested in?"

He looked at her directly then. His eyes were brown but while he gazed at her fiercely they gradually became black. Ziva maintained her calm exterior but she became intensely focused, her inner alarm bells were going off wildly. Just as he moved in the chair leaning toward her aggressively, he suddenly blanched and looked around wildly.

Ziva turned and caught just a glimpse of a long dark maroon great coat disappearing across the corner of dining room entrance. Smiling inside herself she turned back to McGuire. He suddenly lurched to his feet and took two steps toward the doorway to the bar.

"Jared?"

He jumped, looked wildly at her then appeared frozen in place. His mouth was moving in what sounded like some kind of chant that gradually became audible. Ziva reached into her purse and pulling out her cell phone she began to record his speech.

"Jared, is something wrong?" Ziva looked concerned.

"You didn't see him did you? Did you?"

"See who?"

"Étienne. Étienne Ste-Germaine. I mean Gibbs. Yes Gibbs!"

"I saw no one. Are you OK?"

"I'm going. I have to go to the bar."

McGuire walked stiffly but quickly to the bar door. Ziva watched him go and rose quickly to follow. She paused at the entrance and looked for either Gibbs or McGuire. With no sign she took her cell out and hit Gibbs speed dial. It opened but only silence was present.

"Étienne?"

"Oui Ziva. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. He has gone to look for you. I don't know where he is."

"C'est bon. I am watching him right now. It is not a problem. Do not worry. "

Before she could respond or find out where he was she had only a dial tone. Making a face of frustration she put her phone back in her purse. She made her way quickly toward a fire door. Pushing it open she looked out onto a mostly empty parking lot. Ziva turned and went back inside. She left money on the table for dinner and made her way toward her room to pick up her clothes. Time to go.

Jared McGuire made his way up the stairs toward his hotel room. He had stood in front of the elevators and suddenly realized he could be accosted in the cab at every floor. Turning quickly he made his way to the fire escape stairs.

He made it to the 4th floor and as his steps flagged he turned toward the 5th floor first steps. He was 5 steps from the landing when suddenly a figure stepped out from the shadow under the emergency light.

"Allo Jared. Comment allez-vous? Where are all of your 'Believers'? Your 'Warriors? Your 'Prophet'? Eh?"

Étienne moved silently to stand above McGuire on the top step. A cold smile on his face. In the dim light his face was mostly in an eerie shadow relief.

Jared looked up at the figure above him. Étienne was dressed in black and the open great coat appeared almost wing like.

"Who _are_ you?" McGuire asked. He was unsure if he was seeing reality or a vision from the prophet.

"Why Jared… You do not recognize me? How disappointing this is. C'est embarrassant! And you my number one fan! Hmmn… How to manage this while 'saving face' I believe the expression is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The shadowy figure half turned so that he was looking sideways at McGuire.

"Non, non. Cela ne fera pas. You came back to Washington DC for me Jared. You want to kill me and my family. You have been looking for me since you landed. I think I must give you another chance…you and your Prophet. This is much too easy, and the idea you are not certain who I am? I gain no coups by killing you on a stairway Jared. You must try harder. Round one to the defender. I will be watching."

With a blinding speed Étienne spun and slashed out with his left foot connecting solidly with McGuire's jaw. The younger man flew backward; flying by the incredible force of the blow he hit the wall of the last landing and slid to the floor boneless. With quick steps Étienne landed next to the unconscious man feeling his pulse in his throat. A slow smile with half lidded eyes came on his face.

"À bientôt Jared. We'll finish this then."

Étienne disappeared through the 5th floor door his coat swirling behind him. As he made his way down the corridor toward his room a duo of giggling girls came out of a near doorway. Both of them gave him a quick once over and large smiles. Étienne gave a sexy half smile back and kept moving. They watched him disappear into the far stairwell. He picked up his go bag from the landing and made his way out of the hotel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Abby returned from a walk with Jackson and Jackson II from the playground. While her Jackson climbed out of his stroller with her assistance he was whining with fatigue. His grandfather had helped him play with everything they had there, twice!

"I'll get lunch warmed up." Jackson said with a smile.

"Ok. I'll get him ready for his nap and then we'll be right down."

"Hungwy Mama. Now!"

Jackson stood next to her tugging on her warm-up jacket. He had the trembling lower lip and tears in his cerulean eyes, so identical to his father's and grandfather's. She smiled at him.

"I'm hurrying baby. Gotta fold this up. Let's go!"

Inside she got Jackson's sweat shirt off and heard the ding of the microwave.

"I think Poppy's got you some of that meat you liked so much last night for lunch!"

Jackson was instantly distracted from tugging on her.

"The 'gobbie- gobble'?" He tremored to her eyes still huge.

"Yup. Let's go!"

Jackson ran through the house toward the kitchen calling to his grandfather as Abby put the folded stroller on the screened in porch.

She found Jackson already seated with his grandfather making the turkey call that Jackson had loved so much last night. Her son was giggling even as he chewed. Jackson Sr. was grinning widely.

"We got the same deal Abby. The turkey gobbles when he eats a piece."

"I see that! You gotta figure out something for potatoes and broccoli." She took a seat at the table.

"I'll work on it." Jack said with a grin. He turned to Jackson as the little boy waved another piece of turkey in the air.

Abby watched with a smile. Another burst of giggles made her smile bigger. Suddenly she felt Jethro's presence move like a loving caress through her mind.

She rose and raised a finger to Jack. He nodded. She moved out of the room and went upstairs to sit on her bed.

'Jethro…' she thought to her love. 'You're alright?'

'Oui.'

She felt Étienne's touch strongly. She knew he was alright. It made her feel both better for Gibbs and more anxious. She knew Étienne was Gibbs but she also knew there was a certain moral disconnect in Étienne. It always made her a little nervous. She had fallen in love with both men as it had turned out. And they both loved her. She sent him love as forcefully and powerfully as she could.

Standing near the taxi stand outside the hotel Étienne closed his eyes for a moment as Abby's love washed over him. He sent it back to her along with a sensuality that made her gasp in response. Étienne closed the link between them and climbed into the cab that pulled up in front of him with a slight smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

McGuire literally had to crawl up the handrails in order to reach his feet. His jaw felt like it was broken, it was so swollen he couldn't open his mouth. He made his way slowly to his room, turning his face away when a couple passed him. He returned to the hall long enough to obtain ice from the machine for his face. The pounding in his head was unbearable.

He lay on the bed with a bath towel wrapped around some ice covering most of his face and jaw. One eye was exposed. Almost expected he heard a voice speak to him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

Through clenched teeth he lisped a response.

"This was not my fault!"

"Not your fault? Not your fault! Whose fault is this then? How are you going to find that Marine's home and finish him and the girl? You can't even stand up!"

Forcing his eye open McGuire could only see a blurred arm and shoulder of the big man who was pacing at the foot of the bed.

"I'll do more than stand up. I just need to rest a little first. Need to get some of the swelling down so I can see better."

"We don't have weeks here you babbling idiot! We need to move tonight, before they know we're here!"

"Don't call me names Nick!" McGuire growled. "You didn't tell me about the Frenchman. Who the fuck is he?! He says I'm after _his _family. How could he know about all of this? Somebody is leaking information!"

"Well it's not from our end Jared. Look to your own people. The Prophet needs these people dead. None of them should have survived that explosion. If you had done your job properly the first time we wouldn't be trying to clean this all up!"

"My people are all dead in the explosion asshole. And I'm no gun toting, Chuck Norris karate kicking, Batman looking, oh so polite French speaking bastard! He was playing with me! Playing! With me! He said he was going to kill me. He doesn't even really know who I am! He doesn't know what I've done. Not really, he's never even mentioned it."

"Well he obviously knows something! We need to get this done so we can take out Green . No loose ends… What's your plan?"

"I told you, I can't even see straight. If you don't give me a chance to find my eyes I can't do anything Nick! You can always do it for me. That silver haired bastard won't see you coming!"

"You know I can't cause real damage in your dimension Jared. It's why the Prophet chose you! You're able to function in both dimensions."

"Then get out and let me be. Check in with me tonight."

McGuire felt the strange change in pressure that always followed an opening in the dimensions. With a sigh he closed his eye and tried to lie completely still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Outside the Iranian embassy while smoking a cigarette Jerudi Ibn'Wase answered his cell phone. It was the man Nicholai.

"What do you want Nicholai?"

"I just want to make sure you and your people are still interested in the flash drive from NCIS?"

"Nothing has changed. We simply wait for your instruction for the rendezvous."

"I may need to have some assistance with a project we are currently undertaking."

"It would depend on what your 'project' involved of course."

A low sound almost like a growl came through the phone.

"What is wrong with your phone? Your speech is very muffled." Ibn Wase said suspiciously.

"It's just the line. I'm fine. I need at least three men. I need a target eliminated."

"I have no interest in becoming your personal 'hit man'. Your price is too high."

"The operating codes and entry numbers for all related government agencies on the M-TAC network do not interest you Ibn'Wase? Alright then. I'll deal with the Chinese on this."

"Wait. Fine. What target do you wish removed?"

"An NCIS Special Agent. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his wife and child."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You are mad. Gibbs is a very well-known and decorated NCIS agent and medaled Marine. I do not even want Gibbs and NCIS to know we exist as an independently operating unit in this country. Killing a Marine hero and his family is not on our agenda. We have more important goals to pursue."

"I thought we had an agreement Ibn'Wase. You can't lend me anyone to help with this? It should be a very quick task. We are not looking for a frontal, open attack. A quick explosive, a gas leak in the home, a sudden brake failure, a car run off the road at night. There are thousands of ways to do it."

"Then you should get busy and arrange it Nicolai. It sounds ridiculously simple. Take care of it yourself. Our agreement has been fulfilled. We helped you with your break in of NCIS headquarters. I lost three valuable technicians in that debacle. We feel we have lived up to our obligation to you. We expect payment for our services rendered."

"Well the Chinese would…"

"By all means you should speak to them. But I warn you, we expect payment from you as agreed. I do not think you would like to find us as an enemy. Tell your Prophet that Nicolai. We make a very persistent and deadly force to be reckoned with. A proven track record so to speak. I expect your next phone call to be a place of rendezvous for the exchange. You have 24 hours to make that call. Then we come to find you and yours. However, I will do you a favor. If you do not come to us within the deadline, I will arrange for Agent Gibbs to find your body."

Ibn'Wase disconnected the call and lit another cigarette. He shook his head in irritation. He was going to have to send a team to obtain the thumb drive. McGuire was losing what little sanity he had left. This obsession with NCIS and Gibbs was shattering his mind. The explosion of NCIS headquarters was a concise and agreeable act of terrorism. It had been a strike at the heart of the military/civilian complex that ran the US government. Quite a feat to perform, but not this. This was a madman's paranoid plan.

Ibn'Wase and his people knew that McGuire was quite mad. They knew that Nicolai and McGuire were one and the same. He had no doubt that the so called Prophet was simply a part of the hallucination and delusional illness McGuire had. The crux of the problem had been that McGuire's technical skills had appeared very desirable. A deal with the devil so to speak.

The plan for the initial infiltration had been successful. The penetration of M-TAC security had been flawless. It was McGuire's obsessed need go back to destroy the organization that had created the problem. Ibn'Wase knew that there was going to be fall out on himself for allowing his people to help with the explosion so messily. He was hoping the thumb drive's contents would give him enough coups to balance the bad aftermath of the explosion. It should have been a nice clean annihilation. Too many survivors, too many witnesses.

Well he might as well get the team he needed together to take care of McGuire. The sooner the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Étienne settled in his cab and made his way back to FBI headquarters. He paid the cabbie and carrying his go bag made his way into the building. He showed his NCIS identification and placed his gun, bag and metal items in the basket. He was wanded and then stepped through the scanner to pick up his belongings. His mind was blank as he did all of this, simply resting and observing around him without comment. Moving toward the elevators he was startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"Sir! Sir?"

Étienne turned slowly, his face a careful neutral mask. The woman was blonde and attractive, her face flushed from her hurry.

"I really need to talk with you. Please!" She came up next to him, her face anxious.

"How can I help you?" Étienne said to her.

"I saw you come in. You're an Agent right?"

"What do you want?" Étienne did not answer her question.

"I need to get to see someone in the NCIS bombing investigation. I have information. I really do. Do you know where I should go?"

He looked at her carefully. Her gaze was direct, her body posture anxious. He guided her back over to the check in area. At a gesture from him the Marine spoke into his walkie talkie. The woman looked confused and back up at Gibbs.

"I already went through the checkpoint. Please, the information may be time sensitive."

"Wait." Gibbs said. He pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial. He growled in French into it.

Tony arrived in the lobby moments later and came over to Gibbs.

"Got the message Boss. What's going on?"

Étienne lifted a finger and remained silent. A Marine with a large male German Shepherd moved toward them. The woman's eyes grew large and she paled.

"What's going on? I need to speak with someone! Right now!" Her voice grew strident.

Gibbs whirled toward her and grabbed her upper arm firmly.

"Soyez tranquille et ne vous déplacez pas !" (Be quiet and don't move!)

"I don't like dogs!"

She looked at Tony with blue eyes wide beseechingly. He looked at her with a flat expressionless cop face. The Marine moved up to them. Gibbs nodded toward the woman. The Lance Corporal nodded back.

"Place your purse on the floor and lift your arms out from your sides Miss." The Marine said. Pale she crouched putting her bag down and did as directed.

"There's been a mistake… a really big mistake." she stammered.

"Duke, Suchen Sie!"

The big dog moved toward the woman and began to sniff around her from the feet up. He sat down after lifting his head toward her waist. Tony and Gibbs had their weapons out instantly.

"On your knees! Now!" Tony said.

"Please, you don't understand…"

She dropped to her knees, her arms still out from her sides. The dog moved forward with a gesture from his handler. He sniffed at her chest and back and sat again.

"No sudden moves now Miss." Tony said his gun leveled at her.

There were other agents around now, guns drawn. One of them was on the phone. The scene froze for long minutes as the bomb squad got organized. The lobby and building were cleared.

Gibbs watched the woman with narrowed eyes unblinking. She looked at him with no words.

"It's in her underclothes I believe Sir." The tech said to Gibbs.

"Trigger?" Gibbs asked eyes still narrowed.

"None apparent at this time. We'll know more when we get her undressed."

Gibbs moved forward and looked at her. He dropped to a crouch and looked into her eyes. She was trembling and very pale.

"Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi ?"

"I… I don't understand…"

Étienne made a gesture and face of irritation. She shrank. he spoke to her in accented English.

"What are you doing? Why?"

"I have to… You don't understand I have to! He's watching me, waiting. He's going to set it off if I don't get to the 5th floor. I was supposed to take the belt off and leave it in the ladies room. Oh please! I only have 30 minutes!"

"Je te demande encore, pourquoi !"

Étienne was growing angry. Tony moved up further.

"Listen lady. You need to tell us what's going on. We see you, with explosives around your waist, trying to get into a Law Enforcement government building. After the last terrorist explosion you can understand our limited ability to believe you're some kind of victim."

"But I am… really I am!"

"Strip! Now!" Gibbs said in an impatient snarl.

She looked at him and then pulled her skirt up and began to wriggle out of her panties and garter belt. Gibbs gestured again, impatiently for her to speed things up.

"All of it. All of it now!"

Tears ran down her face and she reached under her shirt pulling her arms out then pulling her bra down. The bomb tech took her underwear and backed off toward the containment system. The Marine moved his dog forward. With a slowly wagging tail the dog remained standing and received his stuffed snake in reward.

"Maintenant, nous allons parler." He pointed to the elevators.

"Let's go. we'll talk." Tony said to her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Gibbs and his team stood watching as Fornell interrogated the young woman. She sat at the table with her head in her hands. She suddenly looked up at Fornell and held her hands out.

"Look, we only have a short time left. He's going to kill my family."

"You look lady. I've been assured the C4 you wore into our building didn't have a detonator. So the whole 'I'm gonna lose my family' thing isn't going over with us. Give us something to work with Magda."

"I'm telling you the truth. He took me by surprise when I came out of work. He told me he had my son and daughter and I needed to go with him right then. He took me into the back of that coffee store…" she pointed down the street and then held her hands back out toward Tony and Fornell. They watched her, faces expressionless.

"He made me put on those bands, those things! He told me to come here. I was supposed to speak to someone in the NCIS office. Someone named Gibbs. If I met him I was supposed to show him the explosives and get him to come with me."

A harsh voice spoke out then.

"Qui vous l'a dit ?"

Étienne moved from the back of the room and stood next to Fornell. His blue eyes blazed. Fornell looked up at him and sighed looking back at the woman.

"He's asking who told you all of this Magda."

"Who is he? Some kind of foreign agent? Why's he speaking French?"

"Because he's Belgian. Answer the question." Fornell snapped.

"He said his name is Nicolai." Fornell didn't flinch.

"OK. So what did he look like? Was he with anybody else?"

Magda looked down at her hands. Then back up at Étienne.

"You've got gray hair. Beautiful silver and dark hair. You're him aren't you? I was told to look for you! He wants to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Abby had been very quiet today. Mike was not pleased. He knew something was up and Jackson knew it too. He and Mike shared a significant look while pouring coffee as Abby played on the living room rug with Little Jack and his toys.

"She's up to something' Jack." Mike said and sipped his coffee.

"I don't like to be a suspicious person but I gotta agree Mike."

"Maybe a preemptive strike is a good idea." Mike said thoughtfully.

"Wish ya luck with that." Jackson murmured.

"Wish I still smoked." Mike stood up and headed toward the pair.

Abby looked up at Mike and smiled. Jack was rolling a plastic truck up one of his mother's knees with the appropriate noises. Mike settled on the chair nearest the pair.

"OK Abby, what's on your mind?"

Abby blinked at him and her smile widened. "Whatever gives you that idea Mike?"

"You've been too quiet and thoughtful today. Big Jack noticed too." He thrust a thumb over his shoulder.

"Wow! A girl can't get it right huh?" Abby redirected the truck as it started to get too close to her stomach.

"A girl maybe. You're far from the average female Abby." Mike said. "Your mind is never quiet."

"Hmmph. Well it so happens you're right. I have been thinking something through. It's something you're not gonna like. Guaranteed. "

"Won't know until you tell me Abb's." Mike growled and leaned back sipping on his coffee.

"I'll cut to the chase. Gibbs always tells me that." she sighed looking up into Mike's eyes. "I'm going home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

McGuire looked through the warehouse. It was rundown and shabby, in a section of the city where abandoned buildings were the norm. There was a resurgence of converted warehouses turned into condos about a mile and a half away. It was a strange convergence of the isolated and homeless and the up and coming preppy generation of young government workers and college kids. It appealed to him.

He felt he was at home here in the forgotten wasteland of factories. It would be a good place to finish his project. Nicolai had arranged for the perimeter security. He went upstairs to the old office where he had set up a cot, microwave and a small refrigerator. His bones ached. That man… he looked somewhat like the photos of Special Agent Gibbs… but there was a difference. In the eyes, they blazed…he was thinner, harder somehow. His muscles were in strong definition as he raised his arms to the attack. Those eyes… the color of a perfect October sky… those eyes had seen the Apocalypse, the Burning of the Infidels. He belonged. Somehow they were Brothers of the Prophet.

McGuire lay down slowly on the cot. He needed to rest but his thoughts wouldn't stop. If that man was a Brother why was he stalking and threatening Jared. Why had he been sent to harass and kill Jared? The assignment had not changed according to Nicolai. He was still supposed to kill all the survivors of the NCIS bombing. Dr. Green had been deemed unworthy of further effort until the survivors were dead. Nicolai said personal revenge had to wait.

Jared was still going to kill Gibbs and his family. He was directly responsible for the fact that McGuire could claim only partial success for the bombing. He if he hadn't interfered… McGuire hadn't actually seen Gibbs face. He had heard his voice, seen the silver-gray and dark hair. It had taken a Google search to find the man's history and face. A highly decorated Marine with two silver stars and 4 purple hearts, he also had gathered a chest full of civilian commendations and Presidential awards.

His Marine photograph showed a young man with a serious demeanor and a straightforward blue gaze that foretold the man he would become. The only other pictures of him were from his time in the Marines and his formal picture listing him as an agent of the NIS. All were formally posed after receiving his Silver Stars and during the ceremonies. The NIS picture showed a man with an even sharper gaze and less giving face. All of them showed a high intelligence in those eyes.

Considering all of the arrests he was credited with how had he managed to avoid the press? McGuire haunted the internet for a few hours trying to find out more information on the man. He needed to know more about him, how he thought, went about his investigations. He finally reached the decision that Gibbs and the silver haired man who was haunting him were not the same person. Somehow he had accidentally threatened this man. Perhaps he was related to one of McGuire's practice runs? There had been two lesser explosions before NCIS.

One had been in St. Louis, Missouri. A federal post office and state comptroller had shared building space. The other had been in Detroit only a block from city hall. There had been an acceptable number of casualties for the Prophet from each one. Perhaps one of them had been a relative of the Frenchmen. That had to be it!

Thoughtfully McGuire decided he would have to speak further with Nicolai. He needed information if he was to eliminate this threat. This man meant to kill him. His skill level was such that he could! If he were dead the Prophet would lose his most favored Warrior. If what Jared suspected the man was actually a Warrior for the cause, he needed to be brought to heel. He could be utilized for the greater good… the assassination of the NCIS survivors. Exhaustion claimed McGuire finally. His plan for the FBI sanctuary of NCIS was forgotten.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Étienne lost his patience completely. Moving abruptly he bent over the table and placed his hands on either side of Magda's. His blue eyes blazed with Gibb's fury, not his usual icy detachment.

"You need to tell us everything you know. There are lives at stake that are not those of federal agents. This man Nicolai is responsible for the explosion at the NCIS building. He took many innocent lives. How can you tolerate protecting him?"

She looked down for just a moment and back up into his eyes.

"You people aren't listening to me! He has my family as hostages. I have to do what he wants. He has a message for you. You're Agent Gibbs aren't you?"

Eyes now as blue and cold as an Artic sky burned into hers.

"J'accepterai le message. Maintenant!" (I will accept the message. Now!)

Magda teared up and met Étienne's gaze.

"Please, please listen to me…I need help. He has my family!"

Étienne stood up straight never breaking eye contact. He waved a hand toward Fornell.

"Nous n'arriverons pas où jusqu'à ce que nous nous occupons de cette question 'de famille'. Oui ?" (We will get nowhere until we deal with this 'family' matter. Yes?"

Fornell sighed and nodded. "Oui."

Étienne half turned and looked to McGee. Nodding at Gibbs he stepped forward.

"We want to start with who you actually are Miss. There is no such person as Magda Winters." McGee's face was solemn.

"I should know who I am! My name is Magda Winters! You need to help me!"

"There is no footprint anywhere for a Magda Winters Boss. No bank accounts, no birth certificate, no address, no children, and no school records. You simply don't exist Magda."

She looked stricken. "That's not possible… I exist!" She looked up at Étienne and held her hands up. "Please… I don't know how that's possible… I graduated from NYU. I was born in Georgetown Hospital. My mother's name was Rose Andrews. She met my dad in high school. I have 2 children. Matt 6 and Walter, he's 4. My ex-husband's name is Michael Rhodes. Today was supposed to be our custody exchange. Oh my God! What is happening?"

Her voice became shriller as she went along. Étienne watched her through half lidded eyes, his face expressionless except for a certain tightness around his eyes. He stood close to McGee and waited as he quickly accessed search engines to look for the names she had said. Fornell made eye contact with Étienne. A typical Gallic shrug was the answer to Fornell's unspoken question. McGee finally looked up. He glanced at Fornell but gave his report to Étienne.

"There is a Michael Rhodes Boss. He's an attorney at Cagney-Boles and Fenton law firm. It looks like he's up for partner next month. He is divorced and does have 2 children but they're not named Matt and Walter and his ex-wife's name is Jane MacElroy."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening, it can't be! Please, please… You're the police, the Federal police."

"She believes she is telling the truth." Étienne said in a low voice.

"How is that possible? It's plain ridiculous! I'm going to process her for the explosives. Maybe finger prints will give us a better idea of who and what we're looking for." Fornell ran a hand over his face and beard.

"Il n'est pas impossible de perdre ceux soi Tobias. Je sais." (It is not impossible to lose one's self Tobias. I know.) Étienne was looking at Magda in a whole new way.

Fornell and the team were staring at Étienne. Ziva looked thoughtful. Tony was in disbelief and spoke up.

"Tell me we're not dealing with this mess again! Once was enough! I mean that Étienne. I've come to respect you, but I'm telling you we took care of the whole Ste-Germaine thing. I don't want to do a replay."

Étienne growled at Tony and didn't make a response. Fornell stood up and gestured to the FBI agents in the hallway.

"Get her processed."

Magda proceeded to begin wailing. The cries still could be heard as she was taken onto the elevator. Everyone turned away and looked back at Fornell.

"We're back where we started." Tony said.

"Not quite…" Ziva said thoughtfully. She looked at Étienne and raised a brow.

"You know McGuire is both attracted to and frightened of you. We need to work this angle. He is going to come to you Étienne, he really has no choice. We need to be prepared for him. You need to rely on us. No secrets. Let us all sit down together and make a plan to draw him in. McGee, could you search Magda's phone records. I believe we may find repetitive calls to or from McGuire or whoever he may be working with now. We can perhaps set a trap. Yes?"

She turned eagerly toward Étienne and then made eye contact with everyone else.

"I think it's a good idea Z. We can do this. Can you get us those numbers McAce? I have faith in you!" Tony gave McGee a slap on his back jarring him.

A sharp head slap staggered Tony. "Ow! Boss! I really do have faith in McGee!"

Tim turned to Étienne from the seat he had taken. "Boss I narrowed the numbers down as far as I can. I think I can collate all the numbers and come up with one we can attach to McGuire."

"Do it McGee," Fornell said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Make it happen and let us know."

Tim looked up at Étienne and he nodded. "Allez maintenant Tim."

McGee got up and left looking for a computer to use. Étienne stood motionless for a moment then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Fornell said frowning.

Étienne turned back. He looked into Tobias' eyes. "Did we not just talk of making a plan?"

"Of course we did, but that involves talking to each other. You've never been very good at that, no matter WHO you happen to be."

"C'est vrai. Very well Fornell. I ask you to look for any connection between Magda and certain names connected with Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. I am going to do the same but through other elements shall we say. "

"What're ya thinking?"

"I am thinking Magda is acting very much like me when I was unaware of my life here in the US. We need to see if we can connect her to the Ste-Germaine family. The originator of the mind control serum is dead. There was a second man that Sallah had employed. Unlike Sallah's original ghoul Robert he had only limited success. The effect wore off if the subject wasn't given a daily IV injection."

"Why would anyone let someone give them more shots?" Fornell said genuinely curious.

"There is no choice Tobias. If The Lady says to do it you do. The pain you receive if you do not is unpleasant enough that you will obey."

"I never really understood that whole thing. Didn't she have to be there to enforce the pain?"

"Non. No. It happened no matter where you were or what you were doing. If it was forbidden the pain comes and it can come to the killing point. Abby brought me back from the edge of death in Paris. Only her love for me was stronger than the Lady's prohibitions. I would have killed myself with it; I believe that. I had fallen in love. That was forbidden. There was little that was more inviolable to the Lady. Disobedience becomes impossible."

"Alright. But why would someone do this to Magda Winter's or whoever she turns out to be? She doesn't seem just the brightest bulb in the box."

"I know. I am beginning to wonder if she is just a distraction. McGuire has someone assisting him. We need to figure out whom that someone is."

"Étienne…This needs to be said. Is Gibbs in there? What happened to flip you out? I'm so very good about all your unsavory connections and how they help you and us. I have a feeling they're gonna help right now, aren't they?

"I believe so. And Fornell, I am Gibbs. I'm also Étienne. I know it seems schizo to you Tobias. But sometimes I need the distance Étienne has. Sometimes I need not to feel quite so much. Abby says I use the best of both worlds. She's good with it and I am too now. As my friend I am sorry if it confuses you. But if it's my way of dealing with the things that have happened to me, I'm thinking it's a productive form of PTSD."

Fornell sat and just looked at Gibbs. Gibbs held his gaze for a minute then shrugged and turned away again. Fornell watched him and rose and caught him at the elevator. He gripped Gibbs shoulder. He turned around and Fornell smiled.

"I don't care who you are Gibbs. But you're my friend and I care. If this back and forth works for you and our Abb's, so be it. But if you need to talk…I'm here."

"Our Abb's Fornell? That's the second time you've called her that." Gibbs drawled.

"Don't make me regret that offer Gibbs."

Gibbs reached out and took Fornell by the shoulder and gave him a quick hard hug. Fornell was startled but returned it.

"I appreciate you Tobias. You've saved my life and I know it. More than once. Thanks. Now get back to work."

Gibbs pushed the elevator button and magically the door opened. After he got on he met Fornell's eyes and gave him a smile as the door closed. Tobias shook his head and went back to his office with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Étienne sat at an outdoor table with his back against a brick wall and listened to his contact in South Carolina. He scanned his surroundings again and again in a casual manner. His light blue eyes flicked lightly over passersby, cars, windows. Mentally he measured threat assessments and negated them. The need for surveillance did not consciously surface in his mind; it was just a part of who he was. He was speaking in rapid French to an informant.

"Well, please continue to follow up that connection for me Steven. I appreciate your efforts. I will of course be sending you payment. I assume you are still using the same place? Alright then. Adieu." He lit one of his cigarillos and exhaled a cloud of fragrant cinnamon and tobacco.

He tapped his phone against his leg once thoughtfully then put it in his jacket. The waiter brought his espresso. Étienne took a sip and put his cigarillo between his lips as he folded his newspaper to another page. He read the newspaper and enjoyed his smoke when he sensed someone approach from behind. Glancing in the window he saw the attractive blonde he had stepped by when he sat at his table. He sighed mentally. She was going to talk to him.

He glanced up and made the corners of his mouth tip up in a polite smile as she paused looking down at him.

"Can I be of assistance to you?" he said in English.

"I was hoping I could talk with you for a moment. I overheard you on the phone just now…Not really 'heard' you as in listening to the conversation but the fact that you were speaking French. You spoke French with an accent, didn't you? You're not Parisian. Another province perhaps?"

"Non mademoiselle. I am Belgian." He offered nothing more although he had stood when she stopped at his table. He was always polite; the Lady had insisted on it with all of her Pets.

"Might I speak with you for a moment? I get quite homesick for hearing people speak casual French. I'm from Montreal originally although I have spent many years here in Washington. I went to college in Paris. Could we just talk? Just for a few minutes in French? "

"Bien sûr. Je suis honoré." He gestured gracefully to a chair.

"My name is Melanie St. John. My husband is…"

"The executive manager of the World International Bank. Je suis conscient de Madame Saint-Jean." (I am aware Madam St. John.) He said nodding politely.

"Oui. Anyway I am out shopping for dresses today for yet another boring dinner. I have had no luck and decided to come here for some Latte. I love their pumpkin muffins." She spoke rapidly in Canadian French.

Nodding politely Étienne waited for the point as his eyes roamed the traffic and passersby. He spotted the sandy haired man waiting on the bus stop. The man let a bus go by and shifted his position when other people came to stand there. 'Interesting.' he thought.

He looked at her with what she interpreted as a sexy, sensual smile. She was used to being admired. Just the corners of his perfectly shaped lips lifted. He was incredibly good-looking. Those icy blue eyes! She wondered how old he was… she could see he was in exceedingly good shape. His perfectly tailored shirt outlined well defined chest muscles and a trim waist with a flat abdomen.

His silver and dark grey hair, beautiful as it was, could lead a person to think he was older. His shirt was of excellent quality and fit snugly over his muscled chest. He adjusted his chair so that the breeze blew past his head and lit another cigarillo. There were lines around his eyes, smile lines. He had a tan that was lingering on, she bet he ran or jogged. She decided he had to be in his mid to late forties.

A cool breeze swept over them as the café slipped out of the angle of the fall sun. He adjusted his coat and jacket and reached in to bring out a slim platinum cigar case. Expertly snipping the end of the cigarillo he lit it and blew out a cloud of cinnamon fragrant tobacco. She found she loved the smell. The breeze blew the smoke away from her. His gaze was slightly hooded and the small smile remained on his lips. It didn't reach his icy eyes.

Melanie shifted suddenly felt a small sense of insecurity. She pressed her smile intensity up a notch and tossed her long hair over her shoulder to reveal her long neck. She exaggerated a shiver and pulled her coat a little closer.

"My! Once the sun goes by it gets so cool now doesn't it?" She had forgotten to speak French.

Étienne gave a typically Gallic shrug and drew again on his cigar. There has to be a reason for this conversation he thought. Melanie smiled and tried again.

"Aren't you cold? I mean you don't even have your coat closed. We could go inside."

"Il ne me tracasse pas Mm St John. Que voulez-vous ?" (It does not worry me Mrs. St. John. What do you want?)

"Want? I mean I told you…" Her voice trailed off as he shook his head and leaned forward to tap ash in the ash tray.

He spoke in English to her as well, lifting his cup and draining the last of his espresso.

"You obviously want something. A woman such as you does not pick men up at une boutique d'espresso."

Melanie was surprised at his candor. His eyes were the blue of an October sky and very cold. How did his eyes change color? It was as if he could see through her and he didn't like what he saw.

"I merely wanted some conversation." She straightened her coat. "I'm sorry I disturbed you… You never even told me your name!" She rose in an irritated fashion.

"Votre babysitter vient." (Your babysitter comes.) He gestured nonchalantly at the sandy haired man who was crossing the street, making his way over to them.

"I don't believe it! Damn him!" She stood up sharply and looked back down at Étienne.

"Vous devez aller maintenant." (You must go now.) She spoke urgently to him.

Étienne looked up at her with that small smile still on his lips. His gaze was cool and he drew on his cigar deeply letting the smoke go gradually.

"I'm serious. You don't want to tangle with these people." She wrung her hands suddenly. "They don't look at life the way we do."

The 'babysitter' was almost across the street. Traffic made him stop half way across to wait.

"Savez-vous qui ces gens sont ?" (Do you know who these people are?) Étienne looked deeply into her eyes.

Melanie couldn't believe how much she was attracted to this man. Her husband had sent her to him. She knew this man's name was Étienne Ste-Germaine. As usual she knew nothing about the man she had been sent to other name his name. She was used to having these little brief sexual liaisons to assist her husband and his business associates. It had amused her to make these men fall all over themselves to get into her pants. She always made them dance and gradually she found out whatever information Al'freh wanted.

Her life style was one of unlimited wealth. She had thought long and hard before marrying Al'fre. He was Egyptian and had been in this country for 20 years. His ruthlessness had appeared within months of their marriage. She had rebelled initially, but then when the beatings became a part of everyday existence she had agreed. She had allowed herself to seek self-worth in her control over the men she was sent to. Étienne had shown no interest in her. That in itself was attractive and challenging to her.

She tried again. "I'd like to see you another time perhaps? Do you come here often?"

Again he gave a shrug and resettled himself slightly in the chair. He leaned forward and tapped ash from his cigar into the ash tray. She noticed his long spatulate fingers, his broad hands so well defined and strong. A sudden thought came to her, picturing those hands moving over her breasts followed by his perfect lips and tongue.

"Je ne vais aucun le cas sur une base régulière. Il n'est pas important que vous sachiez." (I go nowhere on a regular basis. It is not important for you to know.)

He gazed up at her and she felt mesmerized. His eyes seemed to be deep cerulean now. His baritone voice seemed to weave through her. She felt a need to protect him somehow.

"If the authorities knew what I know they would alert Homeland Security. Look out for Iranians Étienne. They want you for some reason. When they get whatever you have then they'll kill you." Picking up her purse Melanie managed to slide a business card under a napkin.

The sandy haired man arrived. He looked coldly at Étienne who merely smiled back, his eyes empty. The man looked nonplussed. He turned to Melanie.

"The car is around the corner Mrs. St. John. It's time to go."

"Bonne chance avec vos achats Madame St. John." (Good luck with your purchases Mrs. St. John.) Étienne calmly picked up his paper and rose to bow over her hand.

Melanie looked to the napkin and saw that it was gone. She allowed her smile to reach her eyes.

"Thank you for speaking French to me. It was like a taste of home."

"Home is often where we make it Madame. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons." (Until we meet again.)

Melanie walked toward the corner then looked over her shoulder hoping he was watching. Étienne was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

"McGee. J'ai besoin d'informations. (I need information.)"

"Go Boss, I mean Étienne."

"I need all that you can find on Al'freh St. John. He is the executive officer of the World Bank. He is married to a trophy wife named Melanie."

"Oh. How do you know she's a 'trophy' wife Étienne?" he asked curiously as he typed.

A long suffering sigh was his first answer. Then in a very sensual, self satisfied baritone Étienne purred "She just finished trying to seduce me. I hope you are working as you try to picture her in my bed Tim?"

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I mean I didn't think about that Boss, I mean…" McGee blushed a deep rose color.

"Assez. What do you have? I have things to do depending on what you tell me."

"Al'freh St. John Is actually his name, he had his last name changed in 1989. He was originally Al'freh Muhammad Saushi-Do'ad. The Saushi family has been in international banking almost since Egypt became Egypt. The Do'ad family were nomadic Sheiks of a tribe of well known assassins for hire for many generations but they came into political prominence suddenly in the 1970's. It's rumored there are plenty of skeletons in the Saushi closets. Nothing proven."

"And the wife?" Étienne had entered his Mercedes and was interested to find a non-descript Ford seemed to be following him creeping down the block.

"Melanie was originally Melanie DuMont from Montreal Quebec. Her father owns a string of dry cleaning stores. She was an average student, attended a junior college majoring in essentially nothing."

Tony entered carrying coffee and hearing McGee on the phone he made his way over. He went wide eyed at the picture of Melanie on the computer screen.

"Wow! I mean do we need to interview her? If so Boss I'm the guy. McGee wouldn't be able to give her that relaxing, personal charm. I can get her talking."

"Tony. She just got done trying to seduce Étienne. I don't think you're her type at all." Tim said sarcastically.

"Boss! My estimation of you just rose even higher! I salute you!" He lifted his coffee in a toast.

Dead silence answered him over the phone. The sound of Étienne down shifting his Mercedes to corner was the only sound. Tony quickly made his way over to his desk and sat down looking around nervously.

"Melanie married Al'freh in 2008. She was seen all over the world with high powered men in the banking, film and political sphere of power. There's been a lot of innuendo but nothing concrete."

"The ultra-elite do not have the common man's sense of morality. They feel above such mundane restrictions." Étienne took the Mercedes up to 80 then higher and headed for home. "Look into his homeland connections Tim. I ask especially for Iranian connections." A glance in the mirror showed the Ford trying to shadow him. A small humorless smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Ok Boss. I'll get back to you." Tim said while his fingers flew. "Boss I heard from Mike…" Tim stopped when he realized he was speaking to air space. With a sigh he turned toward Tony and shrugged.

"Whoa, Timmy, Gibbs is not going to be happy when he finds out Abby's not in Pennsylvania." Tony smirked and turned to click on something on his computer.

"Well that maybe but _Étienne_ tends to be a little more universal in his wrath. I'm looking forward to sharing with you Tony." McGee turned back to his computer as it let him know a search result. Tony frowned and looked unhappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Étienne took about 15 minutes to lose his tail and then turned the surveillance around to follow the Ford. The car made an almost straight trip back to the Iranian embassy with a stop for a drive through coffee. Because of the unique style of his car Étienne watched from a nearby parking lot and pulled out to follow about 5 cars behind. They seemed to be oblivious and quite the pair of amateurs. Étienne watched them move through the gates and then turned to go home.

He made the trip home quickly and without further incident. As he drove down his street he slowed and stared in disbelief. Mike's truck was parked in front of the house. Étienne pulled into the driveway and tried to get his temper under control. If Abby was home then little Jackson would be here also. It would be a small miracle if his father wasn't here as well. Sitting for half a moment Gibbs got out of the car. He shook his shoulders to loosen them up and made his way to the side door.

He stepped into the kitchen and heard his son's voice talking to Mike. He moved into the dining room and Jackson saw him.

"Dahdee!" he shrieked and launched himself at Gibbs. Gibbs swept him up holding him over his head then crushing him to his chest. He breathed deeply of Jackson's scent as he pressed his face to his hair. He raised his face and looked at Abby, their eyes meeting over Jackson's head.

"Are you gonna say 'Welcome Home' Gibbs?" Abby glanced quickly at Mike then said, "I didn't really give him a choice Jethro. I wanted to come home."

Putting Jackson down Gibbs stood and looked at Mike. "He should have tied you up Abb's."

Mike snorted took a sip of coffee and turned the page on his newspaper.

"Like that would ever happen Gibbs." Abby said with her hands on her hips.

Jackson returned to take Jethro's hand and brought him into the living room to show him some wooden train cars Jackson Sr. had made for him. Gibbs sat on the couch and let his son run the cars over his legs and chatter.

"Abby, why are you here?" Étienne asked. His voice was calm and controlled. Each word was clipped and his face expressionless. Mike rose and picking Jackson up he went upstairs.

"I've had enough Étienne." Abby switched her form of address easily. She knew she was literally married to two men and she loved them both passionately. "This is my home and I'm not running anymore. This bastard has done enough to me. He destroyed NCIS. He killed my friends. He tried to kill you, he tried to kill me. He nearly did kill Ducky! Enough! I'm telling you I have had enough! I'm not gonna run anymore and I'm done hiding. If he wants me so bad I'm gonna be right here in my home. He can come and get me and meet my 45 Colt."

"Et notre fils?" (And our son?) Étienne questioned her. His face remained expressionless. Abby stirred restlessly wringing her hands.

"Ok. I'll give you that one, but Jack can't handle little Jack all on his own. I had to bring him with me. There wasn't really a choice."

"Non. You had a choice Abby. You simply didn't like it. Instead you come home without discussing it with me. You put yourself and our son at risk needlessly."

Étienne was coldly angry. His eyes were like ice.

"Yes I did. I came home Jethro. I came **Home! **I have the right to come home and be who I am! I have thought things through and I belong here! I'm your wife. I'm your lover, the mother of your son and I am just that much more. You know it too! That's the reason I'm here. We belong together, in good times and bad. Jackson's only here at the house to see you. He's going over to stay with Carole and Toby. He loves it there."

Étienne sat motionless for a moment then moved so swiftly Abby gasped. He swept her into his arms and crushed his mouth down on hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and responded with everything she had. She had missed him so desperately. Needed him so completely. The emptiness inside of her had been an aching void. She knew she was right, her Silver Fox needed her just as much as she did him. As she allowed her softer body to mold itself to his hard masculine curves and angles she knew she was home. Here in his arms _was_ home, no matter where they were. _He _was home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

When Mike heard the door slam shut to Abby and Gibbs' room he smiled and then finished packing Jackson's overnight bag.

"Well Kiddo, let's get you over to my house. OK?"

"Yeth. Mama and Dahdee need quiet time, righ' Gampa Mic?"

Straitening his face Mike nodded sagely at the little upturned face.

"That's right Probie Jr. They definitely need quiet time. We gotta go."

Mike switched the lights off downstairs while Jackson waited at the door patiently. Putting his ball cap on backward he shifted back and forth smiling to himself. As Mike moved toward him he reached up with both hands to turn the handle. Mike reached to place his hand over Jackson's.

"Lemme help ya with that Jr. You get your bag."

"OK Gampa Mic. Somesday me open it 'doh."

"I know buddy, I know. But for now lemme help ya. You'll get to going out alone way to fast."

Mike opened the door and gently herded his 'grandson' out the door. His hand held firmly on the boys elbow as they went down the stairs and headed them out to his truck.

"What'cha gonna do with Amira tomorrow? Goin' to the park if it doesn't rain?"

"Maybe… Her likes to pway in de sandbox. I takes my twuck to pway dere."

"Sounds great Jr. I'll take you both down there, otherwise we can set up in Amira's room with the Leggos. OK?"

"'OK Gampa Mic"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs in their room Abby and Gibbs were drowning in sensation and emotions. As the door was kicked shut by Gibbs foot, he whirled Abby around to press her into the wall forcefully with his chest. With quick rough movements he had her slacks torn open and pulled off. His mouth was attached to hers, tongue delving again and again into the honeyed sweetness and heat of her taste. He caught and tugged her lower lip with his teeth. Everything about her was utterly addictive to him; the silky softness and scent of her skin and hair, her amazing responsiveness to his every thought and touch. There was no way to defend against her. She knew all of his faults, his strengths, his moods and still loved him without reservation. How could he not love her in return?

Abby was completely captivated by her man. To her there was nothing that could quell the fire of her need for him. There was no one capable of completely removing her from the everyday concerns of her world. When she was with him she felt beautiful, sexy, and desired. Merged as they were she knew that she inspired an intense and possessive love in him. The passion they felt for one another affected their entire lives.

From the moment he had admitted her inside his walls, she crumbled all of his defenses and drove him to his knees with the knowledge he would need her forever. She knew he felt the same love that she did. They were inseparable. When his large rough hands moved over her body they left fire behind them. Desire was like molten lava rising then settling between her thighs.

Gibbs was lost in her. Utterly lost. He had been too long apart from her. The world and all of its problems disappeared. As he held her against the wall his left leg was between hers. He moved aggressively against her, rubbing his swollen cock against her heat, pelvis jerking. Abby ground herself against his thigh, her hips circling, seeking relief from the growing pressure inside of her. Her scant panties were soaked, no protection for her heated core. The scent of her arousal surrounded them.

Abby wrapped her legs over his hips and moaned in frustration. There was too much fabric between them! Dropping her feet back to the floor she struggled with his belt and zipper. Unable to endure it Gibbs put her down and still kissing her he got his slacks undone. Shoes and socks followed as he moved her toward the bed. Abby pushed his shirt up and he tore that off as well as they fell to the bed, blanketing her body with his own.

Abby found herself still tangled in her bra and blouse. Her panties disappeared with a forceful yank of Gibbs hand. He lowered his mouth to her breasts, nipping and then soothing the little irritations with his tongue. Their moans and panting breaths were the only sounds in the house. Abby had a single moment of clarity when she thought how the house seemed to be holding its breath for them. She could feel the pressure mounting; deep inside her the fire moved through her veins in a wild wave.

Jethro moved down her body gathering her legs over him as he moved toward his goal. He needed to taste her; her alluring scent filled his lungs as he breathed her in. The knowledge that her arousal was all for him simply drove the flames higher. He felt as if he would burst if he grew any harder. Moving fully between her thighs he marked her inner thigh with his mouth deliberately. Abby cried out as the pain/pleasure washed through her and she cried out a second time begging him for release. Gibbs settled with his face against her.

"Jethro please! I can't…oh God… Uhhhh…"

Gibbs moved his tongue through her folds, growling as her fluids filled his mouth. Her body wept over his tongue, the scent and taste of her short circuiting his brain. He circled her clit only to dart back to her entrance. He plunged his mouth into her, lapping at her cream. Abby crashed off the precipice she'd been skirting screaming his name as the waves of climax washed over her.

He didn't let her calm but drove her up again with first one then two fingers into her vagina. She writhed beneath his onslaught then arched screaming wildly as his tongue flicked rapidly over her swollen bud bringing her to an intense and lengthy orgasm.

She was drifting down, eyes rolled back and aftershocks rippling through her when she felt Gibbs bring her legs over his shoulders. Moaning to him she reached blindly for his arms as he moved over her. He plunged roughly into her wetness and heat, thrusting hard and pulling back to the tip of his cock before plunging roughly back into her. He grunted with each thrust, strong hands lifting her hips each time. She moved eagerly against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Surrounded by her intense heat Gibbs vision was blinded by colors as he closed his eyes and picked up a hard, deep rhythm. Abby, always vocal, let him know she was nearing her peak of need with her little cries and moans. Gibbs knelt up pulling her hips in against him until she sat up and grasped his shoulders. Her nails sank into him. Spreading his knees for better support he began to pump, their flesh smacking with their hard movements as she rode him. He buried his face against her throat, his teeth marking her shoulder.

Mindless, merged with his mate so that her pleasure was felt as his own Gibbs felt her tighten around him with each thrust. He impossibly moved faster and Abby felt him thicken still more just before they fell over the edge together, exploding in each other's minds. Her tight sheath milked him as he spurted his seed, thrusts becoming erratic as he growled with each one. They were motionless for a long few minutes, clinging together with his face tucked against her neck.

Nuzzling her possessively he kissed her deeply between breaths then licked the drops of sweat from her brow. Her midnight dark hair was curled in beautiful tendrils around her face, her lips swollen from his kisses. Her green eyes were hazy and she looked like what she was… a woman loved thoroughly and well.

Slowly, remaining deeply inside of her Jethro lowered her to the mattress, his hips cradled between hers. Still breathing heavily he began to cover her face, neck and upper chest with gentle tongue kisses. He gently licked her chin and then her lips seeking entry. Abby was smiling as she eagerly opened her mouth.

As his tongue slid into hers she thought how addictive his taste was. Somehow it seemed wild and masculine but incredibly sweet. They stopped their deep kisses only because they became short of breath. Jethro pressed his forehead against hers. Abby felt the moisture on his back as she slid her hands down his muscled ribs to the small of his back. There were advantages to being tall, one of them that she had accordingly long arms. She could reach his firm, hard, buttocks while they made love in certain positions. Beaming up into his cerulean eyes she ran her fingers through his silver locks.

"Wow!" she said with satisfaction.

"Wow?" he questioned in a husky voice brushing his lips over hers lightly, with a boyish smile, "Wow? Just one wow?"

"Well, I don't want it to go to your head or wherever… You would get conceited." Her smile didn't fade. His grin answered her.

"Vous pensez que je suis trop fier ?" (You think I am too proud?) He raised an expressive eyebrow at her.

"Jamais ! Pas toi mon bel amant. I think you are probably the most triple X rated lover I've ever had." She sighed and stretched her arms up over her head.

Gibbs lifted himself up and moved over to lie beside her. He lifted up onto his left arm, head in his hand frowning at her.

"That's not exactly reassuring Abby. I'm not sure if I'm insulted or amused."

Abby looked up at him in surprise. "If you want sense and conversation Jethro you should give me 15 minutes or better yet a nice long nap after a marathon love session like that!"

He leaned into her and brushed his lips over hers then licked and suckled his way down her throat. She moaned softly and turned into him for a long kiss.

He drew back slowly, licking her lips before he focused on her eyes. She had the soft, hazy look on her face that told him she would be willing to spend more time loving him.

"'Probably' Triple X rated huh?" he growled softly and reached down to lick then suckle and tug at her nipple.

"Ohhh God yes… right there, like that!"

"That's more like it." he growled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Jared McGuire sat in his non-descript tan car on the corner of Gibbs street. The car smelled of beef jerky. He had watched with interest the man who took Gibbs child away. Somehow he had to get all of them in the house at the same time, or somewhere at the same time. This had to be done in a grand gesture, a true 'coup de grace', a perfect example for Ibn'Wase and his evil oily friends.

He was more than competent, capable of destruction all on his own. The Prophet would be pleased and begin to speak to him and through him again. He was a warrior, a true believer.

The house was quiet now. There was a small light on in the distance as he peeked through the front window. It seemed to be in the kitchen. He tried the front door and found it locked. This wasn't a surprise and he had the burglary skills needed to get in. A car turned and came down the street. He dove behind the bushes near the porch. He decided he was too open to discovery and after it passed he moved quickly down the driveway to the kitchen door. Looking up at the neighboring house, he saw it was dark all the way to the upper floor. He knelt to one knee and went to work. Only a few moments later he heard the decisive click and holding the door handle and lifting to prevent squeaks he moved into the entryway. Looking about the small enclosure he saw some garden tools on the wall, carefully closed and stacked toolboxes and containers with small draws. He glanced into a few and saw bits and pieces, loose bolts, wire, spark plugs. It was necessary to know your enemy.

Moving into the kitchen he saw nothing out of place. It was spotlessly clean. Two mugs sat on the counter by the coffee maker with a spoon. Opening the refrigerator he found organic milk and fresh vegetables along with orange juice and apple juice. He frowned. Some leftovers in sealed containers. Looking at the door he saw a carton of eggs marked organic and real butter not margarine. A smile started on his face but he stopped it quickly as his jaw and swollen lips protested. Angry now he closed the door.

Apparently Mrs. Gibbs cooked from scratch and fed her family organically. What a pity she would have to die, too many people did not trust to eat healthy. Margarine was nothing but an artery clogger. Better to eat butter and simply account for the calories.

"Get moving you idiot. Who gives a shit what they eat! You're supposed to kill them." Nicholai's voice was a growl in his ear. McGuire jumped.

"I need to know them Nicholai. I need to know the people I kill. I don't like some anonymous kill. I'm not some serial killer. I even studied Director Vance and that old biddy that worked there because she was a spy. She had some big hold over him to keep working at that age. It took me months to get inside all of those people's lives on the computer. Did you know that Marine who worked at the security point had a bank account of more than $500,000? How did he get that?"

"I don't care and the Prophet doesn't care. He's not spending it where he went is he? Get real. Get done and get out! Those Iranians are going to kill you. You better get your act together and get ready to hand off that computer memory stick. You're a Warrior of Nye! You are better than this 'sigh and cry' trip down Gibbs memory lane."

McGuire was standing in front of Gibbs fireplace. His pen light was focused on Gibbs flag case. It had a date on it and the name Al Burquan. There were pictures across the mantle. One picture showed men, armed and in desert camo's. They all wore smiles and had their arms interlinked over their shoulders. Gibbs was on one end. His NCIS team, who apparently were still alive also, graced a few more pictures. McGuire felt they would fall apart when their so called leader was dead. An obviously posed picture of a young boy sat next to a picture of Gibbs holding the child, his other arm around his wife. She was strikingly lovely. McGuire sighed. So sad she had to entangle her life with Gibbs. A waste… McGuire found himself thinking about her slender body and pure ivory skin… He came up short and refocused.

He couldn't afford to feel any kindness or interest here. This had to be finished tonight. His meeting with the Iranians was supposed to be tomorrow afternoon. Then he could just disappear. Turning he went to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the second floor but stopped. Although he would have liked killing Gibbs wife in front of him and feeling if not tasting her red, hot blood as it ran all over his arms, this death would be more efficient. To rub his face in it… He had only done this once before and it was so long ago. It had been wonderful and uplifting. Again he focused with difficulty.

Turning quickly he moved back through the kitchen and opening the basement door he started downstairs. On the second stair there was a loud and definitive crack, followed by loud creaking on the third and fourth steps. Freezing, with even his breathing stopped, McGuire's brain went into overdrive.

There was no way this racket wasn't heard by those in the house. He whirled and started to run back upstairs. He stumbled and fell all the way down to the landing, his back pack soaring up into the air and the contents scattered onto the steps. Gathering himself up to stand his right shoulder felt oddly out of joint. He scrambled to gather the contents of his pack. As he reached the top step he thought he heard footsteps coming cautiously down the front stairs.

"Finish it!" The deep growling voice came to snarl in his brain. It was the harsh echoing voice he had heard only once before. The Prophet himself!

"I can't!" he gasped "I don't have a gun; I'm no match for him!"

"Set the timer and put it under the sink. Do it now!"

The snarl came from inside his head. He felt his hands moving into his pack for the device he had made. He felt his body under the control of the Prophet. His fingers flew to the first switch and as he placed it under the sink the red lights did not glow. His breathing coming in short pants he turned it over to try to reinsert the timer wires into the plastique…. The watch was gone! The watch that connected the two parts for ignition was not there! Gasping he leapt to his feet and ran out the side door. He didn't stop running until he reached his car. He didn't turn on the headlights and reversed and sped off.

Gibbs felt the draft from the backdoor as he hit the bottom of the stairs. He moved silently on bare feet clearing the lower floor and hallway. He moved into the kitchen and closed the door, making no noise. There were no creaking doors and hinges in his house. He spotted the cracked basement door on his entry into the kitchen. He turned the stove light off and opened the cellar door. Again it moved noiselessly. He moved into the greater darkness with a surety based on many years of residence. Moving his feet to the left side he went without sound down the second, third and fourth steps. He moved to the side of his workbench and remained completely still for a long five minutes listening.

Gun against his chest he stood motionless and waited for the smallest sound. He had been sleeping, wrapped around Abby, when something woke him. The thud on the basement stairs sent him out of the bed. He had to lean quickly over to place his hand over Abby's mouth as she woke and would have spoken to him. A finger to her lips and a barely audible "Ssshh" followed. Abby nodded and pulled herself up to sit against the head board watching as Gibbs pulled his boxers on and grabbed his gun, safety clicking off.

Gibbs was certain there was no one there in the house now but his gut told him there had been. He reached out with accuracy and turned the light on over the workbench. He moved gracefully around the room, quartering it and all the storage. He found a watch under the stairs. Grabbing some paper towel he picked it up; his mouth going grim as he recognized what its altered purpose was. He turned the lights off and went quickly up the stairs. He stacked his storage cases in front of the backdoor as an alarm and moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"Abb's. C'mon down, it's OK. It's over for now."

He turned the watch over carefully. There was nothing obvious about it to declare brand or any other identifying marks. Abby would know more when it went to her lab. He looked up as her feet came quickly down the stairs. She moved into body and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so scared for you." she whispered.

"C'est bon. C'est très bon mon seul amour." He kissed her then trying to put all of his passionate love for her in the kiss. When they parted her eyes were just a little too brilliant with unshed tears but her voice was level as she gestured at the paper towels in his hand.

"A little late for housekeeping isn't it? Even for you?"

"Yeah. I got something for you to look into in the morning." He held out the watch. Abby gasped as she instantly recognized it for what it was.

"Where's the rest?" Her voice broke.

"I don't think there is anymore but I'm calling the bomb squad anyway. I think the perp fell on the stairs. I heard 'im and woke up. Back door was open, so was the cellar door." His face was thoughtful, brows drawn.

"You're calling Toby right? And the team?" when she didn't get an immediate answer she grabbed his wrist. "Stop it Lone Ranger. Tonto wants to come. Call him, call them all! I'm tired of you trying to deall with all this shit by yourself! I'm putting my foot down damn it! And if you don't listen to me I'm going to kick you with my boots right in your shins!"

"The Pleaser Delights black lace booties with the stiletto heels?" he said hopefully.

"No! And you may never see them again if you don't listen to me!" She slapped him in the shoulder as he began to smile at her.

"Got it General. Calling now Ma'am." Gibbs picked up the satellite phone lying on the side table and call Tobias number from memory.


	30. Chapter 30

_To all of you that have enquired, thanks for your caring and good wishes. To those who don't know I suffered a bad crushing hand injury to my dominant hand, including fractures and a degloving of my right index finger. Needless to say I have not been able to do much thanks to infection, pain, meds, and a seeming lack of ability to type with my left hand( I have always, always been a loser with my left hand, athletically) and a spelling dyslexia that seems to have become worse with the left hand. It's depressing and discouraging but I am slowly getting better. I hope you are all in good health and a happy holiday season. _

**Chapter 30**

There were flashing lights and people everywhere. Neighbors, despite the cold weather tonight were standing about. The DC bomb disposal unit was present and a dog team was just leaving the house. Ambulance, police cars, perimeter tape, unmarked FBI and NCIS cars, DC marked and unmarked units. It was a chaos of different government agencies.

Fornell leapt out of his car as if all of the hounds of hell were chasing him. He ran to the front door of Gibbs house which opened as a team of NSA agents came out. The oldest of them looked into Fornell's eyes and shook his head wryly.

"That is one of the most uncooperative son-of-a-bitches I have ever met Fornell."

As he ran by Fornell said "I wonder why Macdonald. Could it be the entrapment as a traitor thing?"

Looking around at all the forensic people in the downstairs he shouted at the top of his lungs. Where was everybody?

"Gibbs! **GIBBS!**" he roared. He was beside himself with fear and anger.

"Upstairs Tobias, upstairs." came a tired response.

Fornell took the stairs two at a time. He strode into Gibbs and Abby's room and looked down into Gibbs angry blue eyes as he sat on the side of the bed. Abby knelt behind him. Fornell looked over Gibbs shoulder at Abby whose arms were draped around his shoulders. DiNozzo was there, the others conspicuous in their absence.

"Are you OK Abb's?"

"Yeah she's alright Fornell. She's alright and this asshole came into my house and tried to blow her away!" Gibbs was up on his feet in a split second in a complete rage. _" Into __**my goddamn house!**__"_

"I'm OK Jethro. Really I am. We're gonna get him. Soon as they let us leave I'll get to work on the watch and …" Abby said gently.

Gibbs whirled with fists clenched at his sides. Abby sat back on her heels, her hands held palm up toward him in surrender. Getting up she stepped into him rather than away making Fornell reach toward them. Abby pressed herself into Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his. Gibbs remained rigid for a moment then slowly his arms came up and around Abby's waist to draw her closer.

"Abb's…" he groaned and buried his face against her shoulder.

"I know, I understand Babe." It was a soft whisper as her lips pressed against his ear. She trailed her soft lips and tongue tip down the side of his neck. When he lifted his head she took his face in her hands and smiled lovingly at him.

"I know how you feel Jethro. Really I do. It's OK. We're OK."

"No Abb's. No you don't know. You never can. I don't want you too. Not again. Not in my house. Not with you, not my wife. Not now, not _ever_. Not again, _never again_. I can't Abby. I _can't__. _I won't. I tried to eat my gun the last time. This time I'm fighting back. I was too late last time. I was almost too late again."

He reached up and took her hands. He kissed them each in the center of her palm and held them. Looking down he drifted his left fingers over her wedding band and twisted it gently. She felt a shudder pass through him. He looked up at her and his eyes were full of tears. Swallowing hard he refused to let them fall. Her lips parted and her eyes widened.

He gathered his strength and let her see deeply into him, into the pain that had never really healed. Even with all the happiness he had had over the years. He had experienced successes and satisfaction; in people saved, criminals caught, the justice that had been found for families. Despite his true friends and family he still felt the gap.

The pain of the past still set on his soul heavily. He couldn't help it, he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't live in the past anymore, at least not consciously. There were times he dreamed. They usually were pleasant now. He had tried to accept Abby's view of them, that they were just his first family's way of keeping in touch. He suspected his dreams were more likely creations of his psyche to relieve the enormous guilt he still carried.

All of these thoughts burst through his head in the seconds he looked into Abby's green eyes.

"I know Gibbs. I do understand. I know you don't think I do but I do. I know things Gibbs. I know stuff!" She shook his shoulders a little. "I've always known. And it's OK. Really it is. Shannon and I, we got an understanding. We've both agreed to love you, just the way you are. I'm not going to ask you not to be yourself, not to care enough to seek justice. You're not the type of man who isn't going to seek justice against those who threaten your family. I'm just letting you know I do NOT accept your doing it on your own. You aren't alone. Not this time. You have people. You have all of us. Let us help you."

There was silence in the room as Abby spoke. She kept Gibbs azure gaze focused on her, her hands tightly gripping his shoulders. There was a subtle movement in the room.

"She's right Boss." Tony said. "Z's downstairs on the phone right now. McGee's on his computer setting up and checking more of his 'stuff'. The Director's already burning the wires in M-TAC. Fornell's here. He's got all his… what is it you actually do Fornell?"

"Shut up DiNozzo." A glance let Tony know he understood the effort to defuse the tension in the room. "Gibbs, we are closer than we ever have been to McGuire. We have some intelligence that places him with Jerudi Ibn'Wase only yesterday."

Gibbs nodded slowly still looking into Abby's sweet face. He cupped her face with his left hand, gently stroking her lower lip with his thumb before bending to brush his lips lightly over her mouth. A return brush allowed him to touch the seam of her lips with his tongue. Her mouth opened immediately and he took possession of her mouth. Stroking his tongue deeply he inhaled her fragrance and her taste deep inside of his heart. She melded soft and plaint into his body and responded with all she had. After a long few moments of passion he reluctantly let her go. His hand remained in place on her face; his eyes still on hers, he made a promise.

"OK. Let's go. Let's take the bastard down."

Tony made a fierce fist pump. "Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibn'Wase listened on the phone as the supposed 'Nicholai' told him of the debacle at Agent Gibbs house tonight.

"What exactly do you want of me Nicholai." His voice was impatient and terse.

"I had hoped that as we are trying to handle the Gibbs problem independently as you wished you would see your way to allowing us a slight extension of the delivery hour."

"Seeing as you had not actually named one I am not sure what you ask of us."

"A… I mean perhaps 24 hours would be good."

Ibn'Wase thought furiously. There would be tremendous fallout from this debacle tonight. Gibbs had stalked and killed many people over his career. He had a well deserved reputation as a tireless, ruthless and efficient opponent. It would not be good for something to point him in the direction of the Iranian government. There was enough focus on them and their policies of late.

"Where are you Nicholai? We can provide you with shelter and protection. Do you need transportation?"

"N…No. No. I'm, I mean we're OK. I, he will meet you tomorrow evening on the pier, berth 367 in the old Maxwell factory district. You got it?"

"Of course. What time?"

"Time…let us make it at 1200 am."

"There is one other change I, er, we need to make."

Aggravated beyond his patience level Ibn'Wase hissed through his teeth at McGuire.

"What is it McGuire. I have gone over the edge of my patience with your demands and mistakes."

Wisely Jared didn't say anything arrogant in return. He knew it probably wasn't wise to antagonize Ibn'Wase further but he needed this last concession.

"I need half a million dollars in cash. Unmarked used bills."

There was dead silence. A beat, another, another… Listening tensely McGuire found he was holding his breath. He needed the money. His careful plans had not taken Gibbs into account. Time after time having Gibbs in the equation had changed the variables. The Prophet had not given McGuire the plans to defeat Gibbs! Every time he thought he could best the man circumstances profited the NCIS agent. It was time to go, to recoup.

What did it all mean? He had thought that the Frenchman, Étienne Ste-Germaine, was a doppelganger for Gibbs and a Warrior, a Soldier for the Prophet. He thought perhaps Ste-Germaine hadn't recognized a fellow Warrior. He should be fighting with, not against McGuire. McGuire tried desperately to gather his fleeting mind back to the business at hand. Ibn'Wase could not be dismissed, he held the means for McGuire's escape and freedom to fight another day. $205 million dollars could buy a lot of time to plan the demise of Agent Gibbs.

"What are you playing at McGuire?" came the now angry voice of the Iranian agent.

Jared was confused momentarily by the flow of time. It seemed to run both backward and forward more frequently lately. It had always in the past stood still while Nicolai and/or the Prophet 'communed' with him. Now it seemed he was somehow loose, no rules, no set guidelines. He wasn't sure exactly what his next step was, except to run. He needed to get to his lair, his hole and make escape plans. He didn't think his original ones were going to work. He now suspected they had been compromised.

"I think I'm being clear super-secret-agent Ibn'Wase. I need money, I need it untraceable and I need it now. NOW! I don't understand what's so fuckin' hard to understand about this? Are you some kind of cretin? I NEED MONEY! I need money and you're going to give it to me or I'm going to send recordings of every single contact we've ever had to every single person and agency I can possibly think of that might like to know all about Iran's spying potential and manipulative involvement in the world of international politics. You can bet I can leak this information right out there to the whole wide world. Maybe I'll even send a copy to Special Agent Gibbs and Étienne Ste-Germaine. Oh Yeahhh…he-he-he… sooo easy."

That last outburst had been in an ever increasing shriek of hysteria. The cackle at the end sent Ibn'Wase's hair on end. It had been followed by an indecipherable series of mutterings that truly alarmed Ibn'Wase. The man was over the edge and probably never to return. He had to think, he had to protect his people. He needed to get his men into play. He needed time, just enough time to eliminate McGuire and gain the asset. Just a little time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The living room was full of people. Even Ducky and Jimmy were there. Abby had somehow found enough snacks to put out for everyone. The coffee was flowing; she had put out their second pot. Gibbs usually had an extra one stored away. He tended to burn pots out fairly quickly. Handy when they had company like now she thought as she refilled the next pot. The conversation was very intense.

Tobias had the FBI had their CSI's go over the house with a fine tooth comb.

The only evidence of the break in was found in the lock to the kitchen door, scratches from the tools and the watch. Fingerprints had been taken in the hope of an unknown specimen. The team didn't really expect much, with the exception of the watch. They all had great hopes with that watch. Ducky not so much. He kept his opinion to himself however, not wanting to dash anyone's hope for a conclusion.

"You should have let me take the watch back to my lab Jethro. At least we would know what the results were more quickly." Abby sat down next to Gibbs.

"You don't have a lab Baby." Tony pointed out gently.

Gibbs said nothing but took another sip of coffee. He blew gently across the surface and glanced over his reading glasses at Fornell. Tobias raised one finger while he held his cell phone glued to his ear.

"You're telling me everything you _didn't _find Tyzar. What did you find?"

"That is what I am telling you. There is nothing. I cannot put something where there is none. You had might as well return this watch to wherever you found it Agent. I am done." Tyzar hung up on Fornell.

Tobias looked at the dead phone with an incredulous expression. Gibbs lifted a brow. Fornell found the supercilious Iranian immigrant difficult to work with in the least instance, let alone in a case so personal to him. Some people should have stayed the heck in Iran after the Shah was over thrown in 1979 Fornell thought.

Since that time Tyzar Ruh'alan who had achieved his MD before the overthrow, had come to the United States and received asylum. He had worked his way to night shift team leader in the lab. He considered the job beneath him and treated everyone accordingly.

"I don't be-fucking-lieve it. The bastard! He told me to give the watch back to whoever I got it from. Nothing he says, nothing! Bastard!" Fornell was furious and began to pace angrily up and down through the dining room and kitchen.

All eyes moved to the quiet man sipping his coffee. Gibbs did not look up. His gaze was focused on the yellow pad in front of him. He had written a few paragraphs in French on it. He picked up a Cross pen and tapped the paper while setting his coffee cup down.

"Très bien, voyons ce que nous savons, nous?" (Alright, let us see what we do know, shall we?)

"Campfire Boss?" Tony said sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Certainement. Je pensais que c'était ce que nous faisions."(Certainly. I thought that was what we were doing.)

Clear ice blue eyes looked up at Tony and moved to McGee. Tim found himself in that strange little pause that always gripped him momentarily when Étienne suddenly appeared.

"Well, uh, we know some things of course Étienne. A lot of it was discovered by you really…I organized things into bullet points…" A quick glance up saw the pen begin tapping and he began to rattle off points.

"Well, first we know Jared McGuire planned and executed the bombing at NCIS headquarters. We also have evidence McGuire was behind other bombings which resulted in deaths. We know that he had some help, but we're not certain who they are. Evidence from the bodies at headquarters hasn't told us anything. Some evidence was lost in the transfer of what there was to the FBI." Fornell rolled his eyes and resumed pacing.

"It also appears that the Iranians have some type of vested interest in McGuire. Tony found out they followed McGuire from the airport, we've intercepted some outgoing phone calls from the Embassy to McGuire's cell before he destroyed it."

"What was the information imparted on those calls Timothy?" Ducky said thoughtfully.

"From the drops we picked up they are seeking a delivery of an information system."

Ducky frowned. "It would seem that McGuire is quite the James Bond want-to-be does it not?"

"I suppose so Ducky," Tony said frowning, "but what does that get us?"

"Anthony, just the escapade here at Jethro's home tells us his ability to determine reality and fantasy is disintegrating."

"How do you know that for sure? He is definitely a techno geek-he could really have a whole James Bond thing in his head…You know like 'Q" and all." Tony waved his hands and gave a loud "Oof" as Ziva's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Être silencieux Dinozzo." (Be silent DiNozzo.) Étienne spoke calmly but his voice was completely without expression. He gave a graceful wave of his hand. "Continuer Docteur, s'il vous plaît."

Abby sat up straight and stared at him with a suspicious look on her expressive face. Ducky nodded at Étienne.

"Thank you my friend. We must remember that Ziva obtained what might very well be the most significant piece of information we have regarding McGuire."

Ducky made eye contact with all of them. "Ziva witnessed McGuire apparently responding to internal stimuli, that is to say hearing auditory hallucinations or voices and responding to them."

Ducky rose and began a sedate pacing back and forth by the dining table. He raised a finger and tapped his other palm.

"An actively decompensating schizophrenic can be incredibly dangerous. McGuire has already proved this of course. The benefit of examining his psychological autopsy is to give us a clue as to where he might have gone! We know he is not anchored in any one particular area. He has killed people across the United States." He turned back to the table and placed his hands upon it to look into Étienne's eyes. "Until recently."

Ducky resumed his walk. "Yes, well he moved all the way across the country in response to your phone call Étienne. For whatever reason he is now focused on you. It doesn't posit to try to imagine the reason why. He is obviously not acting out of rationality. Rationally he should go as far from you as he can get. Instead he has come straight to you following the bombing of is not the action of a sane man.

It follows that all of his behavior since then has come from a source outside himself. And not perhaps a physical one. It would not seem to me that the Iranians will be very happy about tonight's escapade. It has been my experience that they much prefer working in the shadows."

"So you're saying we should just let McGuire run around until he finds Étienne." Tony said while shaking his head negatively.

"No dear boy. I am suggesting that McGuire fears Étienne and not Gibbs. I believe if Étienne had been here in this house, McGuire would not have come.

I believe he thinks the two of you are separate people. Literally. One is an appointed peace officer who follows rules and regulations and is somewhat predictable. The other has shown himself to be 'everywhere'. Able to reach out to him while he hides on the other side of the country. Able to physically attack him and create significant physical damage. To threaten him and increase his paranoia. You have found some of his 'hidey holes'. You have become his nemesis. For certain. I feel we should be able to make use of this."

Étienne didn't move a single muscle. His focus was incredibly intense on Ducky. Abby moved closer to him and slid her hand over his on the note pad. Her eyes were on her mate. She recognized his posture change and body language. Her Jethro had bowed out. The dangerous, intelligent killer of Shalamonte was here. She gently stroked his arm. His eyes moved to hers and the color moved to a beautiful cerulean. The corner of his sensual mouth lifted in a half smile.

"Je suis très bien ma chérie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi." (I'm doing well my darling. Do not worry for me.)

"Excuse me Ducky, but I have to say this." Ducky waved her on and sat down at the table.

"J'ai chaque droit d'inquiéter Étienne. Vous êtes mon mari, mon amant, mon meilleur ami, le père de mon enfant, mon chef d'équipe et un des hommes les plus honorables que je connaissais jamais." (I have the right to worry Étienne. You are my husband, my lover, my best friend, the father of my child, my team leader and one of the most honorable men whom I have never known.)

The others in the room fell completely silent. There was not so much as the sound of a breath. Everyone waited and listened. Even Jimmy had learned French in the need for infiltration for Gibbs' rescue from Shalamonte. He and McGee looked down at their hands but everyone else watched the couple with interest. Ducky's eyes lit up as they always did when interacting with Étienne. He found the duality of Jethro's personality fascinating.

"Je ne fais pas cette chose à vous rendre anxieux mon amour. Je le fais pour chercher de l'information, à faire l'analyse, de planifier avec la distance. Distance est ma force. Vous et notre garçon êtes trop précieux pour moi. Je ne vais pas vous risquer. Je ne peux pas vous risquer. Pour vous perdre je deviendrai une obscurité sur la terre telle qu'elle n'a jamais vu."

(I do not do this thing to make you anxious love. I am in search of information, to analyze, plan with distance. Distance is my strength. You and our son are too precious to me. I'm not going to risk it. I can not risk you. To lose you I will become a darkness on the earth such as it has never seen.)

Abby rose to her feet and looked down at Étienne with her hands clenched at her side. Her neck muscles were strained. She swallowed a few times to clear her throat. Her green eyes were full of tears she held back with difficulty. Étienne rose also and stood gazing back at her.

"Je n'accepte pas cela. Vous avez une façon de voir les choses qui implique généralement vous mettre à risque. Vous pensez que vous avez à prendre tous les risques. Vous devez protéger tout le monde.

Je ne peux pas faire face à ça. Je viens de parler à Gibbs / vous à ce sujet. Vous / il m'a promis de faire partie de cette équipe, pas un solitaire. Maintenant, je dois obtenir cette promesse de vous! Je t'aime. Avec un capital de «L», mais vous devez rester avec moi, avec nous!" (I do not accept that. You have a way of seeing things that usually involves putting yourself at risk. You think you have to take all the risks. You need to protect everyone. I can't face it. I just talked to Gibbs / you about it. You / he promised to be part of this team, not a loner. Now I have to get that promise from you! I love you. With a capital 'L', but you must stay with me, with us!)

Étienne reached out and drew her into the shelter of his body. He rubbed his face into her hair and breathed her scent deep into his lungs. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. Her slender body trembled as she let the tears out.

He murmured softly to her until she calmed.

"You are well now?" He asked softly to her in English while making eye contact.

"I will be if you promise me Étienne. Promise me you'll let us all help. Jackson and I need you. Not just for now, forever!"

"Je vous jure que je ne vais pas prendre des risques sans en parler à peopel qui peut m'aider. Est-ce suffisant?" (I swear I will not take risks without talking to people who can help me. Is it enough?)

"OK, OK. Everybody heard you. Right guys?" She turned to look at the team. Every head nodded solemnly. "OK. Let's do this. I want that watch and evidence back Tobias." Abby looked fiercely at Fornell.

"You got it Abb's. No problem." Fornell lifted his cell phone toward her and began to dial.

"Alright Ducky, s'il vous plaît." Abby didn't release her gaze from Étienne's. He smiled down at her.

"Yes indeed! Where was I? Oh of course…how to use the dangerous instability of our villain to help us set a trap."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

As Ducky resumed his pacing, he gazed up at the ceiling and had just a moment to feel sadness at the emptiness of that ice blue gaze from Étienne's eyes. He sometimes missed his old friend. As tortured as Gibbs was, there was at his core a man who always did his duty but suffered grief at doing so. The creation of Étienne in his psyche had isolated and protected Gibbs from behavior he couldn't fathom or tolerate in himself. Although Ducky had felt it had been more than necessary at the time, he had hoped Étienne would be 'reabsorbed' so to speak. It hadn't happened. Perhaps it was time to truly sit Gibbs down and push a discussion with him. Ducky sighed as he saw Étienne start to stir with irritation.

"I am sorry old friend. I was theorizing. A paranoid, unmedicated schizophrenic such as McGuire will likely look to go to ground for a while. He is obviously still suffering from a few physical injuries if your account of the meeting on the stairs is to be included in our discussion. This strike at Gibbs and Abby was not well thought out."

"Pourquoi voulez-vous dire que Doctor ? Il a construit une bombe !" (Why would you say that doctor? He built a bomb!) Étienne spat. He waved his left hand in a dismissive gesture of impatience. Abby twined her fingers through his right hand and squeezed. He looked to her frowning.

"Give him a chance Étienne. You haven't even let him tell you his entire theory."

Étienne bowed his head in a sign of respect to Ducky. "Je m'excuse docteur."

"Thank you my dear Abigail. At any rate our degenerate friend has made too many mistakes. I doubt those who employ him will be happy with his side trip to hunt Gibbs down. It is not logical to focus on the survivors of the explosion. I do not believe it would have happened if he was a legitimate hire for a so called 'hit man'."

"Not logical Ducky?" Fornell said. "It seems pretty well thought out to me. He got inside NCIS and managed to plant explosives. He killed some of our own, and created chaos in the governmental center of the United States of America. Pretty effective terrorist attack I would say!"

Ducky sighed and stood in back of his chair and gripped it hard enough to trace the engraved designs with his fingers. 'Gibbs', he thought 'you are an amazing man. One so full of beauty and grace, righteous anger and vengeance, love and gentleness. A protector, Father, son, friend, lover, husband, Marine, NCIS agent, so many men placed deep inside of one mortal man… Perhaps…'

"Agent Fornell" he said beginning to pace again. "Would you admit that you are more than one person within yourself?"

"W-What? I'm no schizophrenic Ducky."

Jimmy moved restlessly and then stood up. Leaning forward on his hands he spoke passionately to Fornell.

"But in a way we all are Agent Fornell! That's what Dr. Mallard is trying to say. There is one consciousness, a 'self' that keeps our entire personality parts mobile but in one piece, one whole. This unified 'self' brings forward whatever piece of ourselves we need to deal with any situation any the time!"

"Indeed Dr. Palmer;if you would be so kind as to find us the blank side of this board." Jimmy and Tony immediately flipped the dry erase board to the other side and sat down. Ducky moved over to the board. Étienne gently guided Abby back to her seat and sat beside her.

"Speaking once again to you Tobias, let us say this circle is a human mind." Ducky made eye contact with everyone, Jimmy nodding with a smile. "Inside are all of the unique qualities, traits, thoughts, behaviors and mores that make up Tobias Fornell. None of them is tangible. We cannot touch any of them in a concrete fashion.

We cannot prove physically that anything is _inside_ this mind at all except by observation of your behaviors and our own personalinterpretation of what _we _see."

"Well that explains a lot Fornell!" Tony said with excitement. He ducked when Ziva slapped at him.

"Well, aside from comments from the peanut gallery…Your vital signs prove there is electricity and circulation in your body. Different scans of the brain indicate electrical activity and heat in certain areas of the brain. We know the brain keeps the body running but we do not truly know what keeps the mind intact. We make what actually are further assumptions of function in our testing.

Why do some men survive combat and the true hell it brings and are able to come home to their loved ones and deal with the stress of their memories, while others cannot? What actually causes a mind, a 'self' to disintegrate? Why does psychiatric therapy and/or medications help some but not others?

As those with mental illness cannot really tell us what happened to cause their distress, we can and do make our assumptions. Do you know the definition of the word 'sanity' Agent Fornell?"

"To me it would mean a person is able to make rational decisions, follow society's rules and being a contributing member of the community as a whole."

"A good definition to be sure. Sanity is defined as a process of rational and logical, responsible thought and action." Ducky wrote the word on the board.

"Any guess as to what the definition of 'insanity' is?"

Étienne had moved restlessly but Abby had silenced him with a squeeze to his hand. He was listening actively at this point.

"I guess the opposite."

"Handy to say I'm sure, but not entirely accurate. Would you say Gibbs is insane because he is also Étienne?"

"What? No! I mean he's got a different way of looking at things but crazy no! He's still the same guy essentially."

"I thank you Tobias." Étienne said in English hiding a smile. Abby grinned.

"It is sorrowful to say but sanity and insanity are legally identified by others. In some cases this is a good thing to protect society from the delusions of others. Part of the definition of insanity is proof of incompetent and/or irresponsible behaviors and an inability to show forethought or reason. I think we can all say that neither Gibbs nor Étienne have shown any of these issues. An interesting side fact for another days lecture is that whichever personality is in control of our friend is aware of the other. But I digress…"

"I for one would like to circle back to our favorite neighborhood psychotic McGuire." Tony said in a low voice followed by an "Ooof!" as Ziva bent to pick up the pen she suddenly had dropped.

"Yes of course," Ducky murmured. He turned back to the board and drew another circle and broke it into pieces with lines. "Our nemesis Jared McGuire is a diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic. His personality traits by history show strongly for a narcissistic personality disorder, along with antisocial personality disorder. His IQ was tested at genius level. By the way a good many schizophrenics have elevated IQ scores."

"Docteur…" Étienne growled.

"Yes, yes of course. As I said earlier McGuire seems from the pattern of his behaviors to be rapidly mentally disintegrating. In his paranoia his feelings of threat and rapidly approaching disaster have been personified in Étienne Ste-Germaine. I am afraid I cannot posit the reason for McGuire's fixation on Gibbs except that he appears to be a senior agent of the agency McGuire had been trying to eliminate."

"Et ma famille?" (And my family?)

"I am sorry my friend. Your family is in jeopardy because they are yours."

Dead silence filled the room. There was a tension that was so thick Abby swore she couldn't breathe.

"Cest inacceptable." (That is unacceptable.) Étienne's voice was very flat, calm and unemotional. It was eerie. His expression was empty. He reached down and closed his pad. Abby grabbed at him but he simply wasn't there. He moved so quickly to climb the stairs that no one had time to react.

"Oh my God…" murmured Fornell. Tobias went to the foot of the stairs and looked up. "He's going to kill him. He's going to fucking execute him."

Tony moved up beside Tobias and gazed thoughtfully up the stairs.

"What're ya gonna do? I don't recommend arrest."

Fornell did a double take and then snarled at DiNozzo. "I am NOT crazy DiNozzo. I'd be mincemeat in seconds. But we gotta do something. The government can't execute people without an arrest, charges, trial and a sentence."

"I don't think Étienne Ste-Germaine cares about _any _government one way or the other Fornell. At least in my experience, he doesn't play well with others."

"Well Jesus wept!" Tobias stormed up the stairs to confront Étienne.

Everybody gathered at the foot of the stairs and listened… to the silence. Fornell called from the top of the stairs. "Abb's, can you come up?"

Abby looked at Ziva and then headed up the stairs with Ziva behind her. At the top she looked into the master bedroom. Gibbs' jeans and shirt were on the bed.

"What do you think he's wearing Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby stiffened, walked to

the walk-in closet and stepped in. She pulled out drawers and checked the racks of shoes and clothing. When she stepped out everyone was waiting in the room and hallway.

"Let's see Zeeeevah, we are talking about Étienne. Black T shirt, Black Canali suit and matching silk Burberry pocket handkerchief, Kabbaz and Kelly Merino dress socks, black of course, Zelli eel oxfords, black with custom steel tips.

He's 6 feet tall, silver and black hair, blue deep set eyes, speaks 7 languages, even more dialects of them and can disappear right in front of you. Anything else?"

Abby stood with hands on her hips and her eyes flashed a brilliant green with her anger. "No? Well go find him! I want him back!" She whirled and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Étienne moved quickly but gracefully away from the house. He had changed clothes lightning fast and then slid down a drain pipe from the bedroom. He disappeared into the bushes behind the house and into his neighbor's yard. Cutting quickly over three blocks in the same manner he came out on a boulevard. He moved in the shadows of the street lamps, his Burberry cashmere long black long coat was open and swirled behind him. He pulled his private cell phone out of his pocket as he walked. He hit a speed dial and waited for the answer as he walked. It rang only once.

"Lang here Monsieur Ste-Germaine."

"I need my Mercedes. You are to pick me up at the usual rendez-vous."

"Of course. I am not in Alexandria, give me 15 minutes M. Ste-Germaine."

"Who do you have closer to me?"

"I can send Tomas in approximately 5 minutes, he is near the garage at a friend's apartment."

"Bien. Send him. He will need to be picked up."

"Of course, I'll handle it Sir."

Étienne closed his phone and strode rapidly toward the meeting place. His eyes were alert and observing everything as he moved toward the intersections where there was more traffic. He stood beneath a halogen street light. His chin was up, his handsome face expressionless, his gray forelock lifted in a stray breeze.

A homeless man started to wander towards him seeking a handout. Étienne lowered his chin and his gaze turned toward the man. The look was one of a deadly predator sizing up prey. The man threw his hands up and turned to hustle away into the shadows.

The sound of a powerful engine downshifting turned Étienne's attention from the homeless man. A black Mercedes Benz SLK 230 Kompressor convertible pulled up. A Hispanic man climbed out and moved to the curb as Étienne went to the driver's side. Neither man spoke. Étienne put the car in gear and sped off. After reaching the highway he punched in a phone number. A male voice answered and he murmured "Sorry, wrong number."

Étienne made his way very quickly toward the FBI headquarters. He parked his car in the temporary spaces assigned to NCIS personnel in a parking garage. He moved with a long graceful stride, his head up, face expressionless. The security cameras were active but he was unconcerned. What he had to do wouldn't take long and the outcome was not something he worried about. He knew what the outcome would be, because he was going to produce it.

Swiping his Gibbs ID Étienne stood in the back of the elevator as it went down to the sub-basement. He glanced at his watch and lifted his head to watch the floor numbers. 0400 hours. There was time enough and then some for his purpose. He stepped out into a gray featureless hallway. Stencils on the wall indicated his direction. After passing thru pneumatic doors he passed the closed lab tables and cubicles. A door at the end of the lab room showed light and was open. As he approached he heard a voice that rose irately. He slowed and became a soundless listening presence in the hall outside the door.

"I am telling you there is too much evidence for me to cover up!" Silence. "No! I am not going to associate my entire life and career with a maniac! He is _your_ problem not mine!" Silence. "Do not dare to threaten me! I have redundant safety measures against all of you… if anything happens to me or mine and you will lose everything you have in place in several countries. I am your golden goose. Leave me alone!"

Tyzar Ruh'alan slammed the phone down in the receiver and muttering he sat back down at his desk. He turned his attention back to the report he had been working on. After a few minutes he smelled a delightful fragrance of cinnamon and tobacco. He rose quickly to his feet and whirled to the doorway to angrily discipline a negligent coworker. Gasping he fell back into his desk.

A tall man dressed completely in black was leaning lazily into the doorway. As Tyzar looked at him the man lifted his chin in silent acknowledgement and drew deeply on a thin cigarillo then exhaled slowly. Intense ice blue eyes stared at him through the smoke. Tyzar had never felt so threatened in his life and there had not yet been a word said. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to fill the silence. He felt the words spilling out of his mouth.

"You cannot smoke in here! There are flammable gases and items in this laboratory! You must not smoke!" His voice was high and stressed. He gripped the edge of his desk so tightly his hands hurt.

The man nodded. Smoke trickled slowly from his mouth and nostrils. The blue eyes were unblinking. He straightened and flicked his ash on the floor.

"I see nothing to worry about here in your office Tyzar. Nous pouvons fermer la porte si vous aimez?" Suddenly the man smiled and shook his head. "Oh, you must excuse me; English is not my main language as you can see. I said to you we can close the door if you like." With that the man moved so swiftly Tyzar couldn't move and the door was shut.

Now Étienne leaned back against the door and drew on his cigarillo again. He resumed his direct stare.

"Now, let us resume our conversation docteur."

"What do you want? This is the morgue and forensics area. I have no drugs for you to steal."

"Oh non, non, non Docteur Ruh'alan. You misunderstand. I have come to pick up my watch and obtain information." Tyzar took his first unimpeded breath since the stranger had appeared.

"Well! If you are here to pick up evidence there are procedures to follow, forms to fill out. I follow procedures!" He stood up and straightened his lab coat, lifted his chin and looked down his nose at Étienne.

Étienne glided quickly over to stand over Tyzar. The half-smile on his face was in direct opposition to the grey-blue ice of his eyes. One finger pushed the doctor in the chest backing him up. Tyzar found himself sitting in the chair at his desk.

"Wha…what do you want?" It was in a whisper. The stranger brought his cigarillo up to his mouth and inhaled again. In a slow exhale he looked Tyzar over as if he was an interesting specimen. He again shook his head.

"Oh, I told you the truth M. Docteur. I want my watch back and then we are going to have, how to say it, 'd'avoir une conversation informative'. An informative conversation, an exchange of information? Non, that is not altogether accurate. I require some information. It will be a quiet talk I think. You will be able to help me fix a situation that I find intolerable. Go and get my watch."

"It is evidence in an investigation. It is under lock and key. You know the way of these things." Tzar began to puff himself up again with self-importance.

"Do not allow yourself to preach to me of legal procedures and laws. You have yourself violated every single precept of honor." Étienne leaned over Tzar and pressed his cigarillo out on the elegant oak desk. Tzar's eyes went wide and he began to sweat.

"Ahh, oui M. Docteur. At last, Je pense que vous êtes avec moi. Now we are sur la même page. On the 'same page' so to speak. We shall proceed."

Étienne reached out and grabbing Tzar by the shoulder, he dragged the pathologist to the door and pushed him through forcefully. Prodding the doctor with the flat of his hand he repeatedly shoved him in the direction of the evidence lockers. When they reached the heavy door Etienn took Tzar's shoulders and forcefully put him in front of the key pad.

"Open it Tzar. We have things to obtain."

"You will rot in prison Sir!"

"Peu probable. (Not likely.) Go ahead."

Étienne gestured at the lock. The expression on his face never changed. His lips were slightly upturned in a bored, pleasant kind of way. But when Tzar looked into Étienne's eyes he saw nothing there. No emotion, no hesitation, no mercy,only death. He swiped his ID card and entered his password with a shaky hand.

"There… take what you want! Get out of here!"

Étienne shook his head yet again. "Obtenez le montre maintenant ou je vais vous tuer. (Get the watch now or I will kill you.) Tzar rushed forward and pulled out a covered plastic box from a shelf full of identical boxes. He handed it to Étienne.

Étienne opened the box, removed the evidence envelope holding McGuire's watch and placed it in his jacket pocket. Tzar stood waiting, knowing that the worst was to come. Étienne gestured to the door.

"Après vous Monsieur. (After you Sir.) Maintenant, nous allons avoir notre petite conversation." (Now we will have our little talk.) Tzar walked stiffly back out to the main lab.

The two men walked out to the main lab. Etienn gestured for Ruh'alan to sit on one of the stools. He leaned negligently against the opposite counter an easy smile on his lips that did not rise to his ice blue eyes.

"Maintenant dites-moi, pourquoi voulez-vous protéger un meurtrier de masse comme Jared McGuire? (Now tell me, why would you protect a mass murderer like Jared McGuire?) and do not pretend to not understand my French. I am aware you studied in Paris."

"I…I am not protecting McGuire!"

With speed so blinding it could not be seen Étienne's right foot shot out and connected solidly with Tzar's left jaw. He fell to the floor stunned. When Ruh'alan finally looked up Étienne was again leaning on the counter and lighting another cigarillo. After he puffed a few times to assure it was well lit Étienne moved in a graceful glide to stand near Tzar. He poked him with one immaculate shoe.

"Get up traitor."

"Non, jamais! Je ne suis pas un traître. Ne jamais ça! (No, never! I am not a traitor. Never that!)" He staggered to his feet and sat on the stool again. He looked through a rapidly swelling left eye and jaw. "I think you broke my jaw."

Étienne appeared to clean a nail with his cigar clipper. When he was finished he looked at Tzar with an expressionless face and tipped his head. He pointed a finger at Tzar.

"Comme c'est intéressant. Vous sentez que vous devez un pays que vous avez exécuté à partir de 1979. Les États-Unis vous et les vôtres soutient depuis 35 ans. Ce n'est cependant pas au cœur de l'information dont j'ai besoin. (How interesting. You feel you owe a country you ran from in 1979. The United States has supported you and yours for 35 years. This however is not central to the information I need.)

He shrugged and began opening drawers. He found a legal pad and a Bic pen. He tossed them onto the counter in front of Tzar.

"Ça ne fait rien. Notez les numéros de téléphone et les agents de contact que vous utilisez quand vous parlez au consulat." (Never mind. Write down the phone numbers and contact agents you use when you speak to the consulate.)

"No. I will not."

Étienne sighed and slid a pair of very thin leather gloves from his overcoat pocket.

"I knew you would say that. Let me influence your decision."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Étienne drove swiftly to the abandoned warehouse in Washington D.C. It was early morning. The New York Ave NE address had come at a cost for Tyzar Ruh'alan. He was going to need a very good orthodontist and some plastic surgery; perhaps a good brain injury program. He picked up speed on the deserted street and followed the GPS to the exact building.

"Suffisante pour la journée est le mal de celui-ci. (Sufficient to the Day is the Evil there of) he murmured. He took a quick right and drove slowly by what appeared to be a reconditoned warehouse, There were quite few window boxes, with curtains on the long old windows, cars outside in the parking area. Two women with baby strollers were walking along the front of the building. He swung quickly into the parking lot and parked the car between two others. The women had turned and were heading toward a minivan. He passed them striding swiftly. Both women smiled at him and he smiled politely back.

"Oh brother what a hunk!" the taller woman said. Laughter came freely from her friend.

Étienne strode with purpose toward his destination. He was about three blocks from the building. Stopping on a windy street corner he took out his cell phone.

His thumb hit the first number. The corners of his mouth went up in a smile that was not friendly. "Mettez Jerudi Ibn'Wase sur le téléphone. Maintenant! » (Put Jerudi Ibn'Wase on the phone. Now!"

The man answering the phone was immediately hostile.

"Who are you to demand to speak to the Security director!"

« Ste-Germaine. Étienne Ste-Germaine. »

"Hold! Please hold Mr. Ste-Germaine!" The man answered in French.

The pause was not that long, a few heartbeats. There was no movement in the area where he was standing. He glided into a doorway as he glanced up surveying the roof of the nearest building. The phone clicked and the husky voice of the Iranian came over.

"Étienne to what do I owe this honor?" he said sarcastically.

« Avez-vous une plainte concernant mon entreprise passé avec vous? Nous pouvons certainement remédier aux plaintes avec une réunion en personne. » (Do you have some complaint over my past business with you ? We can certainly remedy any complaints with an in person meeting.)

Étienne practically purred in his husky baritone. Ibn'Wase knew he had made an error out of his irritation with everything else that was happening. This was an extremely dangerous business associate. He had given them excellent sources in the past and provided shadowy figures to accomplish different jobs. Personally he had met the man only once in Belgium and there was no soul in the man's icy blue eyes. He had killed an informer with a simple snap of his foot for Sallah Ste-Germaine.

« I beg your pardon Étienne. I have had some business that is not progressing. I should not allow such things to interfere with my manners. »

"I have information for you Jerudi that may help with your current business problem though not your manners.' Étienne said in accented English. "If of course you do not want it I have other things to do."

"No, no Étienne. I am always successful with any information you have ever given to us! I am grateful already, I promise you!"

Silence answered his declaration. Jerudi began to sweat. He didn't need an enemy in Étienne Ste-Germaine. After a delay that seemed eternal to Ibn'Wase the smooth, cool emotionless voice of Ste-Germaine returned.

"Our goals happen to cross at this particular moment. Normally this does not happen. Is that correct? "

"Yes Étienne. We have crossed paths only a few times. Only once physically and that was in Belgium."

"Oui. Faites attention! In exactly 45 minutes Jared McGuire will be at the following address: 410 New York Avenue NE in Washington DC. I will expect you to appear in order to 'addresser votre entreprise' (address your business). Is this understood?"

Ibn'Wase was by nature and profession a suspicious person. There had to be a price for the information Ste-Germaine was offering so freely. The hair on his body was all erect and his gut churned.

"What is the price for this information Étienne? " A low amused chuckle was his answer then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Étienne moved with long strides to the warehouse. He moved along the perimeter and found in an alley a window where the grill was loose. He quickly loosened the glass putty with his knife. The pane came out easily and he slipped it to the ground. A small mirror appeared from a pocket inside his long coat. He checked inside for wires, alarms. Nothing. He slipped into the room, his clothing blending to the shadows. The room was large in a typical warehouse lay out. There were a few dusty crates, all the windows were coated with dirt, webs miscellaneous debris.

He stood completely still as he surveyed the room for almost 3 minutes. Ears on high alert, eyes roving he began to move around the perimeter of the room. The expected C4 was placed near all the doors and frontal windows. Also several blocks were visible on the support columns near the ceiling beams. He stopped near the closest partially collapsed stairs, then crouched. He saw disturbance in the dust layers at the foot of the stairs. A slow smile moved his lips. He moved carefully along the edge of the room and found some scuff marks next to a metal panel that covered a smaller window. He felt the edges of the panel carefully. It moved easily swinging on its only remaining screw.

Étienne smiled again and lifted his head to look at the stairs. His eyes were glacier blue as he moved back toward them soundlessly. He glanced at his watch, he still had 35 minutes until the Iraqi intelligence people would be here in force. As soundless as a shadow he moved swiftly up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he heard voices. Keeping to the shadows, moving around the street light glow through the dirty windows he reached the door. The voices seemed to be coming from what must have been a manager's office. As he moved closer Étienne heard what appeared to be two people arguing back and forth.

"You are useless McGuire. You can't even complete a simple assignment. You were to obtain information and sell it to the highest bidder. You arranged and accepted payment from the Iranian secret police. You McGuire, not us, not we. YOU decided to go off on a side project. You were specifically redirected to _not_ pursue this project."

"Don't lay this all on me! I agree I shouldn't have gone off to kill Gibbs. But the NCIS bombing was a symbol! It was supposed to happen… it was supposed to be a symbol of our Prophet. It was supposed to show the world that we can create a world without all of these 'Letters'. These agencies that spy and regulate and create ways to encumber this country's citizens! They create chaos, laws that are twisted and only protect themselves. They kill people, innocent people!"

"Don't start McGuire. You have killed individuals for nothing more than being your educators who have criticized you. You are far, far from an innocent."

Étienne heard the critical voice as a husky almost hoarse tone. It would have been very difficult for a witness to identify. He slipped to the edge of the door. As he expected there was only one person in the room, Jared McGuire. McGuire was pacing in the room. Étienne noticed with amusement that McGuire was still limping slightly and the bruises from his beating were still present.

"Don't you bring all of this past shit up with me now! Don't you dare! I've got problems, big problems! If you aren't going to help me then get out! I'll figure it all out myself!"

"You, all by yourself are going to rid yourself of a _true_ warrior who haunts you like a ghost. Striking you, beating you whenever he wishes. You, by yourself are going to rid yourself of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and all of its warriors. You, all by yourself are going to find a safe harbor to continue your existence when this is over. Forgive me but this is laughable."

"Get out! Get out right now! I can kill that French freak anytime I want to!"

"Be careful Jared. You are going to burn bridges you cannot rebuild. The Prophet does not forget or forgive."

McGuire's facial expression was maniacal. Étienne glanced at his watch. The Iranians would be here in 15 minutes. He wondered if he had time to interrupt this conversation or if he should just leave everything to Ibn'Wase. Even as he was thinking through his options McGuire made the decision easy.

"I don't need you! I don't need him! I have this! You can all kiss my ass and bend over!" McGuire held out a thumb drive and waved it frantically. "I have buyers and they're not only paying me enough money to disappear, I'm going to live really, really well! Now get out of here before I shoot you!" His left hand appeared holding a small silver revolver.

His hand was shaking and his target was imaginary, but his fury was very real. Étienne knew his hiding place was going to hold a few 22cal bullets in a moment. With a quick glide he was in the center of the door. Even as McGuire's eyes bulged and his arm moved, the bullets shot through the door where Étienne no longer was.

Jared ran the few steps forward to the door and looked out. He stepped forward to the top of the stairs and looked down with his gun extended. He whirled quickly and ran along the gallery to the other stairwell which had long since collapsed. As he ran around the edges of the hole searching, Étienne flipped soundlessly down into the office off the room's roof and moved to the rear. He glided into the doorway of what had been a bathroom and waited in the shadow.

Mumbling "No, no, no, no" over and over McGuire came back into the room. Étienne glanced again at his watch. He now had only 8 minutes left to get the thumb drive and leave. Jared put his gun down on his cot and went to a water cooler he had placed in the corner near the door. "No good cowards! All's it takes is a gun! I shoulda had it all the time. Woulda kept that Prophet freak in line, let alone that stupid Ghost! Let's see him kick me now damn it!" He lifted his cup to his lips.

As if in answer to a prayer McGuire found himself flying through the air, a terrible pain running along the left side of his face and jaw. His body crashed through the doorway, taking out the frame and then falling down the stairs. He bounced only once then he fell straight through to the cement floor below. He lay completely stunned, lungs not able to draw enough air so that he felt starved for it. He lay on his back, mouth in an O gasping, his limbs flopping. His left eye was already swelling shut, his jaw broken.

A shimmer of movement in the shadows drew his attention. Étienne walked forward with slightly upturned lips, a secretive smile that left McGuire staring in horror.

"You have been a naughty, naughty boy Jared. Avez- vous pas? (Haven't you?) He dropped down hard onto one knee into McGuire's chest. He slapped him hard on the jaw. Étienne bent over McGuire and bending quickly took the thumb drive from his pocket. Standing up Étienne smiled again slightly broader this time.

"Merci beaucoup mon brave, brave Guerrier. (Thank you so very much my brave, brave Warrior.) I will take very good care of it. Je promets de l'utiliser judicieusement! (I promise to use it judiciously!)

Étienne whirled and vanished back into the shadows. McGuire struggled for another moment and drew a shaky breath. He rolled over onto his side and continued to gasp. His eyes roamed the shadows, wide and uncomprehending. His mind was shattered, unable to follow a single train of thought. He began to crawl, grunting, moaning and scratching at the old wood floor. He was in a state of terror and paranoia.

Étienne was already outside and striding down the street toward his car. He had made a stop of only seconds to reconnect the timer for the explosives McGuire had running throughout the building. He sat in his car and watched as 4 minutes later 6 black SUV's and a long Cadillac limousine moved to surround the building.

"Ah Jerudi tu es en retard comme d'habitude. Si triste." (Ah Jerudi you are late. So sad.) He looked down at his Rolex. 60 seconds. Shaking his head he reached into his pocket for his gold cigar case. As he clipped one the first explosion came. He lit it and leaned back smiling. With his exhalation all of the windows burst out and with a thundering roar the building crashed to the ground. The cloud of dust and debris began to move down the street. Étienne put his car in gear and moved quickly around the far side of the apartment warehouse and headed home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Étienne strode with long efficient strides down the sidewalk toward his home. His hands were deep in the pockets of his long coat. He saw the extra cars along the street near his house. No doubt everyone would have something to say. He paused 2 doors down and lit one of his cigarillos. Tonight had been a quite satisfactory ending to multiple problems.

His lips turned up in a small humorless smile. Abby was going to be beyond angry. He had kept his mental shields up when he was gone. She had reached for him many times. She reached for him again and this time he allowed her in. There were no words exchanged but she sent him plenty of anger. He allowed her to see he was walking down their street and almost home.

He turned and looked at the early sunshine while he smoked his cigar. The door opened while he stood there on the porch steps.

"Are you coming in Étienne?" He gave her credit, her voice was calm and low.

"Oui. I was just finishing my cigar. It is a lovely morning." He turned toward her field stripping his butt.

"You came back alive so I guess it's a nice morning. Tobias and Tony and Tim left to go to some very large warehouse explosion." She tipped her head staring up steadily at his face. "I thought so! That was you wasn't it! I knew it! Ziva is inside with Mike. They made me promise not to kill you on the street or porch. Would you please come inside? I don't want blood on the porch."

"Je t'aime Abby. C'est fini. (I love you Abby. It is finished.) No more McGuire and no more Iranian spies. I will come inside only if you promise to kiss me before you kill me. I wish to die smiling."

"I love you too Étienne." He smiled as she stood on tip toe and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him with passion, pouring all of her fear, anxiety and aggravation into it. "You promised me on more than one occasion that you would allow the team, all of us, to help you. There isn't a good reason for you to take all the risks yourself. We're here. Use us!"

He took her face in his hands and smiled.

"Vous êtes le miracle dans ma vie. Mais il est vrai que je peux faire les choses et d'accomplir certaines choses qu'une organisation juridique ne peut pas. (You are the miracle in my life. But it is true that I can do things and accomplish certain things that a legal organization cannot.)"

"That generally means something illegal and probably violent." Abby sighed and kissed him again. "Could you at least let me know you're leaving the house next time? I don't think that's too much to ask."

A crooked grin was her answer. "Would you have let me leave Abby?" He pushed a few loose hairs behind her ear.

"I would have argued with you, but you would have done as you pleased. I however would have known you left, not had to find your clothes and know you crawled out the window like a thief."

"Je suis un voleur mon amour. Avec beaucoup d'autres choses. " (I am a thief my love. Along with many other things.)

"You get around me so easily Étienne. I am serious. You know that right?"

He kissed her again. Afterward he nodded while deep blue eyes looked into green. "I promise to try to do better."

Abby sighed, but she knew this promise was all that he could give her. One thing Étienne and Gibbs had in common was they never lied. They may dance the day away, but they did not lie.

"I accept your promise Babe. Let's go inside and let everybody know what happened." She took his hand and drew him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What d'you mean he just walked back in? What did he say went on last night? Did you know that Tyzar Ruh'alan was swept up into a dustpan this morning? His lab assistant Margo Peterman is going to need therapy for years! Not to mention

I've got a supposedly abandoned warehouse that blew itself up just before dawn this morning and took a large contingent of the Iranian consulate personnel with it. And of course nobody knows what they were doing there! This whole situation is FUBAR'd beyond anything anybody expected. The President is tap dancing for Middle East policy. There's no answers to give him or anybody else!"

Abby couldn't get a word in edgewise other than an occasional "Oh!" or "But". Étienne took the phone gently from Abby's hand and shook a finger at her with a half-smile. Ziva stood nearby tapping a foot with a blank look on her face. She was truly not sure if she approved or disapproved of all that had happened.

"Bonjour Tobias. Je ne vais pas vous parler au téléphone. Venez à notre maison et je vais vous tout ce que vous voulez savoir le dire. Je dois quelques informations pour vous". (Hello Tobias. I am not going to talk to you over the phone. Come to our home and I will tell you all you wish to know. I have some information for you.)

"Étienne you bastard… I am going to figure out some way to make you pay for all of this mess! You'd better be there… it's going to take us awhile to get out of here. Nobody knows you or Gibbs are involved, don't worry!"

"Je ne vous inquiétez Tobias. Il est une émotion inutile. " (I never worry Tobias. It is a useless emotion.) Étienne gently hung up the phone and turned to the others. He reached into his suit coat pocket and brought something out extending his hand to Abby.

Abby moved slowly toward Étienne and held out her hand with her eyes never leaving his. Étienne's lips turned up at the corners as he dropped something small into her hand. Abby looked down and her eyes grew wide.

"You did it didn't you! You got the information from McGuire! How?! When?! Never mind…." Abby hurried to get her computer from the other room.

Mike stood slowly and stretched his lower back. He motioned for Étienne to have a seat on the couch. Étienne nodded slowly and went to sit.

"Seems like it's time we have a lil' bit of a chat." Mike said. "You want some coffee?"

"That would be nice, but I will get it." Étienne stood back up, he reached over and took Mike's cup too. Mike suddenly gripped Étienne's wrist.

"You're not gonna take another stroll, are ya? I'd hate to have to come after ya this time." Mike settled back into his chair, his brown eyes steady on Étienne's.

A smile curved Étienne's lips. "Vous pensez que vous pourriez me trouver Mike ?(You think you could find me Mike ?)

"I did it before if you remember jackass. And pretty good job I did too."

Étienne's eyes went hard and a glacial blue. They held Mike's for a long 30 seconds then went lighter and a half grin slipped onto his face.

"C'est vrai Mike. Je vous dois."(It's true. I owe you.) He turned and went into the kitchen for coffee. Mike leaned back and steepled his fingers frowning. Ziva had watched the whole exchange.

"You do not trust him do you Mike." Her voice was soft but clear to Mike. He turned to her, his face expressionless.

"Do you?" Mike said in a low voice.

"What he said earlier about protection of his loved ones was true." Ziva looked down at her boots.

"That doesn't give him cause to kill and maim indiscriminately." Mike said.

"Doesn't it? In my land he would be given a medal." Mike narrowed his eyes but she didn't look up. "I also believe he was assuredly not being indiscriminate."

"Well. Last time I looked we wasn't in Israel the land of your ancestors so to speak. But I believe you're an American now, ain't ya?" Mike pulled the bottom of the recliner up and fixed her with half closed eyes.

"Yes. And while I may not do the same as him legally in the United States, I also have not found myself in the same circumstances. I will reserve judgement."

"My, my girl. You sure got the diplomatic touch along with the citizen badge. Should I be worried?" Mike was smiling now.

"No. I feel my behavior is the same as it has always been. Here comes your coffee."


End file.
